


Dear Heart

by penguinated



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: Reader is a nurse recruited by Colonel Sink to work for the 506th PIR. She meets Richard Winters, and a story begins. With war, love, and friendship.
Relationships: Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Richard Winters/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Colonel Sink, you can’t be serious!”

You gaped at him, your tea steaming in its cup, neglected with the shock of what he’d asked. 

“I’m quite serious,” he replied. “Y/N, you’re the best nurse I know, and you’ve trained other nurses at one of the finest hospitals in North Carolina. I can’t think of anyone better to train our medics and serve as a regimental nurse.”

You stared at your father’s best friend, mouth still hanging open. You? Serve in the Army? It felt incredulous, and yet you were flattered. You considered yourself a fairly successful nurse, but to hear him talk, you’d think you were the best in that nation. 

You shook your head to collect yourself. 

“I do believe you’re biased, Colonel,” you said. “Given our personal relationship.”

Colonel Sink had watched you grow up, and he was always like a second father to you. And when your true father passed, Sink really stepped into that role. He even paid for you to go to nursing school. 

“Y/N, have you ever known me to let feelings cloud my judgement?” he challenged. “If I say you’re qualified then dammit I mean it - excuse the language.”

You nodded in acknowledgement before finally picking up your tea and sipping it. You set it back down on the kitchen table and looked him in the eye. 

“Let’s say I do agree,” you said. “Why would soldiers listen to a woman?”

“Because I tell them to,” he replied. “And as I’ve already said, you’re qualified to teach. I think they’ll give you the respect you deserve.” 

You took this in. A part of you was eager to agree. You wanted to do your part in the war effort, and this was direct action. On the other hand, it was intimidating. To teach other nurses - who were all women - was one thing. You were all on the same level. But teaching men was different. On the other hand, his words were reassuring. 

“How would it work?” you wondered. “Am I being drafted? Will I be paid?”

“You’d technically be in the Army Nurse Corps,” he explained. “With rank and pay according to your experience. But I’ve arranged for you to be assigned to my regiment instead of a specific hospital. And of course, you’ll be training my medics.”

It didn’t seem very ladylike. You could already hear your mother’s disapproval. But that part of you which yearned for adventure and longed to participate in history was growing. 

“Mother wouldn’t allow it,” you said. “She’d never think it was proper.”

“I’ll speak to your mother,” he assured you. “Times are changing, and you’re a grown woman free to live her own life.”

“Do you know how hard it was to convince her to let me go to school and get a job?” you reminded him. “If you tell her I’m joining the Army, she’ll be floppin’ all over the floor.”

He laughed at that. “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

You sighed. “I suppose...it does.”

“Atta girl!”

His grin was infectious, and before you knew it you were joining him. He’d brought the papers and you signed them. He was right, after all. This was your life, and you knew you would regret it forever if you didn’t take this chance. 

*******

After attending basic training, you were on a train bound for Toccoa, Georgia. A tiny town in the foothills of the Appalachians. It was quaint and quiet, but the scenery was beautiful. Colonel Sink picked you up from the station and took you to the camp in his jeep. 

“First, you’ll meet some of the officers,” he explained. “All good men. Your first lesson with the medics is tomorrow morning at 0800 hours.” 

You nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

The jeep rumbled to a stop in front of a building that frankly looked just like all the rest. It was a sea of wood and mud. And men. There were men everywhere. Colonel Sink helped you down, and then led you inside. There, you were met with more men. At this point, you were certain you were the only skirt in Camp Toccoa. 

“Y/N, these are a few of my officers,” Sink began. 

You met Major Strayer and a few other battalion folks, but then you got down to the company commanders. Not every company had a representative, and some of the officers were leaving as you arrived. There were reports to hand in evidently. 

You made it to Easy Company, and caught the eye of a red-headed lieutenant. Something like recognition passed between you, though you were certain you had never met him before. 

“Y/N, this is Easy’s CO, Lieutenant Herbert Sobel,” the colonel continued. 

You forced yourself to focus as you shook Sobel’s hand. You couldn’t help but notice his lack of enthusiasm. He shook your hand quickly, and released it as soon as he could. He barely even managed a curt greeting. You brushed it off. This was a reaction you figured you’d have to get used to. 

“This is Lieutenant Lewis Nixon,” Sink went on. 

You shook hands with a friendlier, dark haired gentleman with an easy smile. Then finally you reached the redhead. 

“And this is Lieutenant Dick Winters,” Sink finished. 

Winters extended his hand. Time seemed frozen around you as you reached out to take it, and when you touched, you felt a warmth you had never felt before. That sense of familiarity washed over you again. You met his gaze. 

“Hello,” you said timidly. 

“Nice to meet you,” he replied kindly. 

“Dick, I’m gonna ask you to show her around if you don’t mind,” Sink said. “I’ve got papers to look over or I’d do it myself. I hope that won’t bother you too much, Herbert.”

Sobel’s expression of glee was fleeting, so Sink didn’t catch it. 

“Not at all, sir, Easy can manage,” the former said. 

You noticed Nixon bite his lip to keep back a laugh. 

Sobel departed with Nixon and then Sink dismissed you and Winters. As you stepped out into the Georgia sun, you both put on your covers and then headed further into the camp. 

“Why don’t we start with the mess hall, Lieutenant Y/L/N?” he suggested. 

“Oh, I do wish you’d call me Y/N,” you insisted. “Hearing me called by rank and surname makes me feel like a man.”

You saw the faintest hint of a smile cross his face. 

“Alright,” he agreed. “Y/N it is. In the spirit of fairness, you may call me Dick.”

“I suppose we are equals,” you said. “Very well. Show me around, Dick.”

He smiled for real now and then began your tour. 

The camp wasn’t massive, but it would still take you a little to know your way around. Especially since most of the buildings looked the same. But you wouldn’t complain - not when the colonel had pulled so many strings to get you here. And - even more difficult - had placated your mother about the whole thing. 

Dick was a very good tour guide, and appeared to be a well-liked man among the regiment. He was knowledgeable and kind, leaving ample opportunity for you to ask questions. You had few, so after about an hour, you took a break.

“So, what made you want to join the Army?” he asked. 

“I didn’t really want to,” you explained. “But Colonel Sink is an old friend and wanted so badly for me to come along, I...well, I didn’t feel like I could say no.”

“That’s a big commitment for the sake of an old friend,” he said. “Especially if it’s not something you really want.”

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful,” you said. “I am glad to be here, but I never thought a girl like me would really suit this environment. I’m still not sure I do.”

“What do you mean?” he wondered. 

You took a deep breath. “This may be too personal, but I was raised by a strict mother. She had certain, very traditional views of what daughters should do, and joining the Army is the furthest I’ve ever strayed from that idea.” 

“I see,” he said. “She expected you to be a wife and mother.”

You nodded. “Yes. When I told her I wanted to be a nurse and make my own money, she didn’t speak to me for a week.”

“How’s it been since you left for training?” he asked. 

“She hasn’t even written to me once,” you told him. “It’s been months, and still nothing.”

He looked at the ground. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

You gazed around the camp. “It’s funny, I’ve been afraid that I should have listened to her. But now that I’m here...it feels right.”

You locked eyes as he looked up.

“We’re glad you’re here,” he said. 

Heat rushed to your cheeks. 

“Thank you,” you replied. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and you felt you already had a friend in Dick. To your surprise, most of the men seemed to have no problem with your presence. And if they did, they didn’t show it. You weren’t sure if that was your rank or that word had already spread about your closeness to Sink. Either way, it was a relief. 

Dick returned to Easy Company for their afternoon run up Currahee, and you went to get settled in your room. Sink had arranged for a private room at regiment headquarters for you. You had your own bathroom with a shower and a regular, barracks style bed. You were happy with both. 

You found yourself already missing your friend. Dick was such an easy person to be around. He was a calming, secure presence. Even in a few short hours of knowing him, you liked him a great deal.

When it was time for dinner, you went to the mess hall. You grabbed a tray and received your food and when you turned to face all the tables, you struggled with where to point your feet. You still didn’t know anyone, and had no idea how to make friends with these men. You scanned the room, hoping for a friendly indication from anyone. Unfortunately, they were all caught up in their own conversations and no one noticed you. 

Then, someone appeared at your side. You looked up and saw that it was Dick. 

“Sit with us,” he said. “Over here.”

You couldn’t help but beam at him. 

“Of course. Thank you.”

You followed him to the table where a few other officers sat. Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult after all.

*******

You’d never been more wrong. Your first class was a disaster. A few men tried to pay attention, but it was no use with the distractions from the ones who disapproved of you. They interrupted you, made crude comments, and whispered what you were sure were filthy jokes to one another during your instruction. Their laughter was loud and disruptive and threw you off enough to where you ended the class early. 

As they all filed out of the room, you got a few sympathetic glances, but nothing else. When the room was clear, you shut the door, sank into the chair behind the desk, and let out a sob. You kept it quiet, since you didn’t want to give them any more reasons to mock you, but you couldn’t hold back the tears. This all suddenly felt like a terrible idea. The desire to give up and go home was overwhelming. 

“Knock, knock,” came a voice from the door. 

You straightened up and hastily wiped your face. You turned and saw the figure in the doorway was Dick. 

“Oh,” you choked out. “Hello.”

He stepped into the room. 

“I was stopping by to see how your first day went,” he said. “By the looks of things, I’m guessing not well.”

“Oh, Dick, it was horrible,” you confessed. 

You explained everything. Their behavior and every way you tried to combat it to no avail. He listened patiently. Then he let out a thoughtful hum.

“You’ve got to relate to them somehow,” he said. 

“Relate to them?” you sniffled. “How can I do that? There’s so little we have in common…”

“Well, you’re all human,” he suggested. 

You scoffed. “A rather broad sense of commonality, I’d say. Germans are human too.”

“True,” he chuckled softly. “Well, you’re all Americans.”

“We might need to narrow it down even further,” you said through a half-hearted chuckle. 

“Put it to them this way,” he said. “You all want the same thing. To save as many lives as you can. Remind them that you’re not there to give orders or emasculate them. You’re a teacher, that’s all.”

“That might work,” you said thoughtfully. “Although, I could just explain this all to Colonel Sink and forget all about it.”

“Colonel Sink won’t let you give up that easy,” he returned. “And if you report the men, they’ll behave, but you won’t have their respect.”

“That’s honest,” you said.

“I’ll always be honest with you,” he replied. “Go with relating to them. It’ll take some time, but eventually, they’ll come around. And in the meantime, just hang tough.”

You nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“Can’t ask for more than that,” he said, and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. “I have faith in you, Y/N.”

His faith in you was inexplicably encouraging. You believed him, which made your faith in yourself grow. 

“Thank you,” you said. “Really.” 

The next day, you decided to take his advice. You even adjusted your demeanor to display confidence, but not overbearing. 

“Good morning,” you said brightly. 

You got a few murmurs in response, but nothing more. You took a deep breath, and remembered what Dick told you. 

“Listen, guys,” you began. “I want to start today be letting you know that...I was brought here as a teacher. All I have is knowledge. Knowledge that can help you in the war. We all have the same goal there, don’t we? I just want to equip you with all the information I have to make your efforts successful. I’m not here to tell you how to fight the war. I’m not here to boss you around. I’m not here to -”

“Bust our balls,” interrupted one of the worst culprits of the previous day, Private Holmes. 

You met his gaze, and it seemed different. He was actually listening to you now. 

“Yes,” you said. 

He smiled. Not in the mocking way he did the day before. There was a playfulness there, but this time, there was an invitation to take part in the joke. 

“Say it,” he pressed. 

You blinked “Wh - in those exact words?”

“Yep.”

“Private, I am still a lady, and -”

The whole room erupted into lighthearted encouragement from them. You couldn’t believe it. In just your simple admission, you had changed their minds about you. And now they wanted you to get on their level. You laughed in spite of yourself. 

“Oh, alright, alright!” you cried, holding up a hand to sush them. Then you muttered, “I’m not here to bust your balls.”

Holmes cupped his ear and leaned over the desk he sat behind. “Sorry, Lieutenant, didn’t quite catch that.”

You were certain your face was beet red at this point. 

“I’m not here to bust your balls!” 

They all howled with laughter and then - unbelievably - applauded you. Your whole body felt hot with embarrassment. You’d never talked like that in your life. But it got you what you wanted. The shame ebbed away into a different feeling. You were pleased with yourself. You also decided that Dick was the best person for advice going forward. Although, you had sort of felt that way before now.

*******

The coming weeks in Toccoa went fairly smoothly after that. There were still men who didn’t approve of you being there, but they couldn’t argue with Sink, so you remained. They were easy to ignore. 

You spent any and all free time with Dick. He had much less of it, but you were pleased any time he sought you out. With Easy’s weekend passes so often revoked, you were able to spend many a Saturday afternoon with him, going for long walks around the camp. If it was raining, you sat on a porch together. Either way, you talked and got to know each other. 

He told you about growing up in rural Pennsylvania. In exchange, you shared your life in the suburbs of the growing city of Charlotte. Your upbringings were similar in that they were rooted in faith and family. He spoke fondly of his parents and his sister, and you envied the completeness that seemed to exist for him because of it. 

“When did your father pass?” he asked you one rainy afternoon while you were on the topic of family. 

“I was twelve,” you said. “He was in a car accident, and badly injured. To our misfortune, he couldn’t recover.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “And it was just you and your mom after that?”

You nodded. “My father’s inheritance was enough that Mother didn’t have to work, but I think it was almost worse that she didn’t have something to occupy her mind. She changed so much, and suddenly trivial things were more important to her than things I thought mattered.”

“Like?”

“Like being a lady and getting me married and such,” you explained. 

“It makes some sense,” he said. “There’s a certain amount of security that comes with that.”

“Yes, but the reason I wanted some independence was because I felt like that security wasn’t really here,” you said. “I mean, look what happened to us. If we weren’t lucky to get the money my father saved, life would have looked very different.”

“That’s true,” he agreed. “But in fairness to your mother, what are the odds of that happening twice in one family?”

You both chuckled.

“Fair,” you said. “And I might agree more if it weren’t for the war. I’ve got friends whose husbands have already gone to the Pacific and...well, you know.”

“I do,” he said solemnly. “But also in defense of your mother, you are all she has left, and if I were her, I’d want to protect you.” 

If he were being honest, he felt a desire to protect you that was entirely un-motherly. He was quite drawn to you and the sense of peace you gave him. When he was with you, he didn’t think about Sobel or the war or anything else. Plus, he genuinely liked you. If he didn’t have a thousand other things to worry about, he knew he’d take a closer look at those feelings, but for now, he was enjoying being your friend.

“I never thought of it that way,” you said, looking out toward the rain. “I suppose I’ve been rather unfair to her, haven’t I?”

“She’s been unfair to you, too,” he said. “I mean, you’re doing something that really scared you, and she’s giving you the silent treatment now when you need her the most.”

“Just whose side are you on here?” you teased. 

He smiled and shrugged. “Neither side, really. I’m saying you’re both right.”

“How very diplomatic of you,” you remarked. At this point, you were eager to change the subject, so you did. “But I suppose with a man like Sobel around, you’ve had to be.”

Dick rolled his eyes and groaned. You giggled. 

“No improvement, then?” you asked. 

“No, but I hardly expected there to be,” he said. “The man is….well, he is who he is. We’ve got to work with him as best we can.”

“Would you like me to speak to Colonel Sink?” you offered. “Maybe I could -”

“That might make everything worse,” he said. “I appreciate the thought, but Sobel has been successful in training the unit. We can’t dispute his effectiveness.”

“Dick, he’s been downright cruel,” you insisted. He’d told you the stories, and it upset you. “There’s training and then there’s punishment for the sake of his ego.”

He shook his head. “There’s really nothing we can do, Y/N.”

You opened your mouth to argue again, but then Sink drove up in a jeep. 

“Dick, we need you!” he called. 

You checked your watch. “It is getting late, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I hardly noticed how much time passed,” he said. “I’ll see you around, Y/N.”

He clapped you on the shoulder, put on his cover, and jogged over to join Sink. They drove off just as he waved one last time to you. You waved back and watched him until the truck disappeared around the corner. You sighed as the rush of the sadness of missing him came over you. As it always did after he left your side. 

*******

Later that night, while Easy Company was doing one of their night marches, you went for a walk. You found yourself unable to sleep the longer you dwelled on your blossoming feelings for Dick Winters. You knew you liked him, but you liked almost everyone in Easy Company. They were generally the most respectful, and that George Luz never failed to make you laugh. But it was different with Dick. Around him, you didn’t even feel like there was a war going on. 

You rounded a corner toward the edge of the camp, and were startled by a figure in the shadows. It was a man, alone, and stumbling toward you. 

“Hello?” you called out. “Are you alright?”

He stepped into the moonlight, and you recognized him as a corporal who worked directly under Colonel Sink. You couldn’t recall his name, since you didn’t spend too much time at the office, and he was standing too far for you to read his name tag. 

“Well,” he replied, slurring over his words. “If it isn’t the pretty nurse.”

You stepped back, unnerved by his drunkenness. You had no idea where he even got alcohol on the grounds. 

“Corporal, I think we need to get you some coffee,” you said.

“Nah,” he returned. “Coffee’s not really what I’m craving right now.”

With that, he lumbered quickly toward you and tackled you into the dirt. You screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as you hit the ground, you realized you weren’t in as much danger as you feared. The corporal, whose name you now saw was Biding, was too drunk to control his body. It wasn’t his strength that pinned you beneath him, it was his weight. He was almost limp on top of you, just barely holding himself up on his arms, and his face was within inches of yours as he continuously attempted to kiss you.

“Come on, baby,” he insisted. “How long’s it been since you’ve been kissed by a real man?”

You huffed and pressed your hands into his shoulders to try and keep him at bay, all while turning your face back and forth to dodge his lips. Your annoyance now came from his comment. You had never been kissed by any man - real or otherwise. And you certainly were not going to let this be the first time. 

“Corporal, please!” you shouted. “Get off me!”

You tried to move your legs, but he was just too heavy. 

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed, baby,” he went on. “It’s just a little kissing. And no one’s around.”

“Yes, that’s the trouble,” you retorted with a grunt and jerked away as his lips came at you again. 

The struggle continued another few seconds before you heard a shout.

“Hey!” 

You turned your head and saw Easy Company returning from their march. Relief flooded over you. 

“Help me, please!” you cried. 

Dick had already started running over, followed by Bull Randleman and Bill Guarnere. The latter two yanked Biding off of you, and you instantly breathed easier. Then Dick approached you and knelt down, taking your hand in his, and wrapping his free arm around your shoulders. He got you to your feet. 

“Are you alright?” he fretted, looking you over and brushing some of the dirt off your jacket. 

“I - I think so,” you said. 

Even though you knew Biding wasn’t a real threat, you found yourself trembling. 

“Perconte, get Colonel Sink,” Dick ordered. “And hurry!” 

Perconte took off into the camp while Dick pulled you closer to himself. He was warm. You sank into his embrace. He felt like the only thing keeping you upright. 

“What happened?” he asked you gently.

“I was going for a walk and came across him,” you explained. “I offered to get him some coffee since he’s so intoxicated, but he ended up taking me down.”

He nodded. Then he stiffened and you shot him a questioning glance.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, and started to step away. “If you’re uncomfortable -”

“No!” you returned, and pulled him close again. “No, stay.”

He nodded, taking you securely back into his arms. Together, you approached the corporal, who was hanging between Bull and Guarnere.

“Heeeey, what happened?” Biding asked with a smirk. “We were having so much fun!”

“Corporal, what were you thinking?” Dick demanded. “Drinking? Assaulting an officer?”

“Sorry, sir, but -” he stopped, lowering his voice and leaning toward Dick as if sharing some fraternal moment. “I mean, have you seen the tits on her?”

“Oh!” you gasped, and covered your chest with your arms.

“Jesus Christ…” Bill muttered. 

Dick sighed and shook his head. 

“Okay,” he said. “We’re gonna wait for Colonel Sink to get here since you work directly for him.”

You stood impossibly closer to Dick while you waited, and you made sure your chest was facing his so it was out of Corporal Biding’s view. He continued talking animatedly to Bull and Guarnere, who were rolling their eyes at every other word.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dick asked, meeting your gaze.

You nodded. “I’m fine. He didn’t really do anything other than try to kiss me.”

He frowned. “Okay.”

Before any more words could be exchanged, a rather shrill shout came from someone storming around the corner. It was Sobel.

“WHERE IN THE HELL IS EASY COMPANY?” he bellowed.

He stopped to take in the scene, and his eyes found Dick. He stomped over. 

“What is going on here, Winters?” he demanded.

“Sir, there was an emergency,” Dick explained coolly. “Lieutenant Y/L/N here was under attack by a drunken corporal, so myself and Randleman and Guarnere stepped in to help. I’ve sent Perconte to get Colonel Sink and we felt it best to remain here until he arrived.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware rescuing damsels in distress was on your marching orders for tonight,” Sobel spat. 

“Sir, he -” you began, but he cut you off.

“You shut your mouth,” he snapped.

“Herbert,” came the voice of Colonel Sink as he arrived. 

Sobel whipped around and offered a salute, which Sink did not return, so the former cut it quickly. 

“Herbert,” Sink repeated. “If I ever hear you speak that way to Y/N again I will personally take your teeth out. One punch at a time.”

“Sir,” Sobel replied in humbled acknowledgement. 

You saw Perconte snicker behind his hand. 

“Dick, what happened here?” Sink asked.

“Y/N was out walking and was attacked by Corporal Biding, sir,” Dick answered. “We came up on it as our march was ending and stopped it.”

Sink nodded and then marched over to Biding.

“Corporal, you may not remember this in the morning, but you’re going to be discharged,” he barked. “This sort of thing will not be tolerated.”

“Oh, Colonel, no,” you pleaded, detaching yourself from Dick at last. He stayed close as he followed you, though. “He didn’t mean it. He’s drunk, and -”

“Are you really defending him, Y/N?” Sink wondered. “After what he did?”

“He scared me, is all,” you insisted. “He tried to kiss me, but honestly, he’s had so much to drink he couldn’t have….” you trailed off and shifted uncomfortably. “Well, he couldn’t have  _ performed _ even if he’d wanted to.”

Sink’s frown deepened. “You shouldn’t talk about such things, young lady.”

“I’m not speaking from experience!” you insisted, a blush coming over your cheeks. “As a medical professional, I’m saying he couldn’t have done what you think. I don’t really think he had it in him at all. But with alcohol and not being around many women anymore, it just got out of hand. He didn’t mean it. Demote him or give him an unfavorable duty for a few weeks, but he certainly doesn’t deserve to be discharged from the Army.”

“He was drunk and disorderly!” he argued.

“If you discharged every soldier who got drunk and disorderly, Colonel, I’m afraid you wouldn’t have very many left,” you said. 

He released a low breath, glowering between you and Corporal Biding, who was now slumped against Bull and snoring.

“Get this piece of shit out of my sight,” he ordered. “We’ll deal with him in the morning.”

“Sir,” Bull and Guarnere replied.

“Thank you,” you said to Sink.

“I may still discharge him,” he said. “I haven’t made up my mind. You, Y/N, are going to bed now. But you’ll need to get someone to escort you.”

“I’ll do it,” Dick volunteered, and you smiled at him.

“Very good,” Sink said. “Herbert, dismiss the company and get them back to barracks. Dick, see that nothing else happens to her.”

“Sir,” both men said with a salute. 

This time, Sink returned them, and when they cut, Sobel shot Winters a nasty glare before going to obey. Dick either didn’t see it or was choosing to ignore it. He only looked at you.

“Ready?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes. Though, I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep after all this.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “As soon as you lay down, it’ll hit you.”

“What will?”

“Exhaustion.”

He started walking and you joined him. As the noise died down behind you, you found yourself desperate for something to say. You decided on something basic.

“Thank you for walking me back,” you said. 

“No problem,” he returned. “Beats getting chewed out by Sobel anyway.”

He smirked at you and you chuckled.

“Is that a joke?” you asked playfully. “We must really and truly be friends if you’re comfortable enough to tease me.”

He stopped, becoming serious again. “Of course we’re friends, Y/N.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” you said. “Especially since you’ve been so kind to me since the moment I got here. Really, I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“Things are tough all over,” he said. “It’s the least we can do to be kind to each other.”

He began walking again. You fell into step beside him.

“That was very gracious of you, by the way,” he said. “Asking Sink to go easy on Biding.”

You shrugged. “I meant what I said. When it came to it, I don’t think he’d really cause me any harm.”

“Even so, most people get angry when they get scared or hurt,” he said. “You showed a noble sort of mercy.”

“I don’t know about all that,” you said. “I just didn’t feel like a discharge was right.”

“Still,” he replied. “I admired it.”

Fresh heat reddened your cheeks. 

You reached your room and he stopped outside the building. You faced each other and paused. 

“Well, thank you again for everything tonight,” you said. “You’re always somehow right on time.”

He smiled bashfully and toed the ground with his boot. 

“I’m glad to be helpful,” he said. “I’m just sorry your evening was so troubled.”

“Not all of it was.”

He met your gaze again and you hovered in the moment there together. The connection that already existed grew stronger the longer you remained. 

“Well,” he said, breaking the silence. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Dick,” you returned. 

He nodded, and hesitated another second before stepping away and heading out into the dark. He turned back to offer you a wave, which you returned with one last grin. He stopped and watched you disappear inside, feeling an ache in his chest that he’d never felt before. He...missed you. 

“Oh, no,” he whispered to himself. “That’s not good.”

He shook his head and kept walking. 

Inside, your cheeks hurt from smiling. Your heart was pounding. Something had shifted tonight between you and Dick, and you felt like a schoolgirl. You imagined that was what most girls felt after going on their first date, though it wasn’t something you’d ever done before. But you felt that high, that sense of floating, that magic you’d always heard about. For a fleeting moment, you were grateful for the war. Without it, you would never have met Dick. 

*******

And so months in Toccoa wore on. You and Dick remained close friends. And when he was promoted, you were thrilled for him, though disappointed that he was put in charge of the mess hall. Selfishly, you were a bit pleased. You could stop by and visit him more frequently. 

Neither of you addressed the feelings you had for one another. You were still unsure what the feelings were. You were attached to Dick, but you needed to know if it was because he was nice to you or something deeper. Dick felt protective of you, but he wanted to sort out if it was just chivalry and friendship or...more. 

“I dunno, Nix, it might complicate things,” he said as he and Nixon sat down together for lunch.

It was one of those rare days that you weren’t with them. You were helping out with some extra medic training. Nix had just suggested Dick ask you out.

“That sounds like an excuse,” Nixon said. “You clearly like her, she clearly likes you. I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about.”

“Assuming that my feelings are what you say,” Dick began. “There’s still a lot to consider.”

“Such as?”

“Her closeness to Colonel Sink, fraternization rules, and of course, the inevitable.”

“What’s the inevitable?”

“Well, we’re not going to be in training forever, Lew,” Dick said. “At some point, we’re going to war.”

“You don’t think she’ll come?” Nix questioned.

Dick shot him a skeptical glance as he cut into his food. 

“Yeah, she’s not exactly the combat type,” Nix conceded. “But she’s got talent and some leadership skills. She could definitely run an aid station or a hospital.”

“I don’t question her ability,” Dick said. “It’s whether or not she wants to go. She was hesitant to do any of this, and she’s still adjusting to this environment.”

“Aren’t we all?” Nix challenged. “This wasn’t in anyone’s plan.”

“You know what I mean, Nix,” Dick replied. “She still struggles to assert herself in front of men and stuff like that.”

“She doesn’t need to,” Nix said. “She’s earned their respect with her expertise. Not to mention she’s so sweet she’s completely endeared herself to everyone. Especially you.”

Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Do you not want her to come for her sake or for yours?” Nix asked. 

Dick’s brow furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that you might not want her there because it could be a distraction for you,” Nix explained. “If you’re worried about her, you won’t focus on the men.”

“It isn’t like that,” Dick said. “Honestly. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be worried about her, but when I’m with the men, I’m focused on our objective. Everything else is on the back burner.”

“Even Y/N?”

“Even Y/N.”

“I dunno, she seems pretty important to you,” Nix said. 

“Of course she is, she’s my friend,” Dick returned.

There was no time for Nixon to reply before Harry Welsh joined them. 

“What’re we talking about so seriously over here?” he asked. 

“Y/N,” Nix answered.

“Oh, Dick’s girlfriend?” Harry teased. 

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Dick sighed, dropping his fork.

Nix and Harry looked at each other and laughed. 

*******

Within a few more weeks, you were on another train. You weren’t sure where you were going, but you were nervous no matter what. This was it. The regiment was going to war, and you were going with them as their nurse. Sink had given you the option to leave after training, explaining that while he wanted you with them, he’d understand if you didn’t want to see action.

You had considered leaving. Returning home and getting your mother’s forgiveness and moving forward. But your heart was still with the regiment. They would need a skilled nurse now more than ever, and to abandon them felt too selfish. Also, you couldn’t bear the thought of being away from Dick. 

So here you were. You glanced up from your book and spotted the familiar redhead a ways up the car. You decided to join him. So, you stood up, got your balance, and then walked over to his seat. Harry Welsh sat across from him and they were chuckling about something. They looked warmly up at you when you approached. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Dick said. 

“May I join you?” you asked. 

“Yeah, of course.”

He stood up so you could slide past him and take the window seat to his right. You sat down and crossed your legs at the ankles, placing your book back on your lap. 

“Nervous?” he asked. 

“A little,” you replied. “But I know I’m not facing nearly as much as you all are.”

“Doesn’t mean it won’t be hard,” he said. “Have you written to your mother?”

In all your time in training, Dick checked in on your relationship with your mother, who you continued to write to despite her cold shoulder. 

“Still nothing,” you said. “I told her that we’re leaving, so she may ignore me even harder as punishment.”

You tried to force a laugh, but it petered out. Dick’s sympathetic eyes were a comfort.

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

You started to thank him, but Harry cut across you.

“Hold on, your mother’s ignoring you for this?” he asked. 

You hadn’t really spoken to anyone else besides Dick about it. 

You nodded. “She doesn’t think it’s appropriate. But, I knew I had to do this.”

“Jesus,” he said. “That’s awful.”

“It’s alright,” you returned. “I mean, it’s not really, but I’m alright with it.”

“Hm,” was all he had to say on the matter. “Well, I’m gonna give you two some time alone and get myself some sleep.”

“Go ahead,” you assured him. 

He threw his jacket across his chest and settled against the window, eyes closed. 

“Do you really think he fell asleep already?” you whispered to Dick.

“Harry is a man of many talents,” he replied with a smile.

You grinned back. To be safe, you waited a few minutes before trying to talk again, lest you disturb your slumbering companion. You opened your book and read a chapter, barely registering the words. It was hitting you all of a sudden that you would very soon no longer have the comfort of sitting beside Dick in complete safety. 

“How are you feeling?” you asked, once Harry began to snore lightly. “About shipping out?”

“I’m not really sure,” Dick answered. “I feel like I’m prepared for anything with the training we’ve gone through, but I can’t say I know what to expect.”

“I understand,” you said. “To some extent, anyway.” You paused for a beat. “Any idea where we’re going?”

“Not a clue,” he admitted. 

“Lewis hasn’t let anything slide?” you wondered. 

“I don’t even think he knew until very recently,” he told you. “And he hasn’t shared anything with me.”

“Well, a fat lot of good he is, then,” you joked. 

He chuckled. “Think I should get rid of him?”

“No, keep him around,” you teased. “But he should know he’s on thin ice.”

“I’ll let him know.”

You shared a laugh. Then you heaved a sigh.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I’ve got a feeling that once we get wherever we’re going, I’ll be seeing a lot less of you,” you said. “If I’m being honest, it makes me sad.”

“Well, the idea certainly doesn’t thrill me either,” he agreed, leaning back into his chair. “You’ve become a dear friend to me, Y/N.”

“And you to me,” you replied. “I’m afraid I’ll only see you if you get hurt.”

“Or worse,” he said. 

Your mouth fell open. “Richard Winters, how  _ can _ you say such a thing?”

He met your gaze with an inquisitive expression.

“It’s bad luck!” you exclaimed. “Say a prayer, quickly.” 

He smiled. “Will you say one for me?”

You held out your hand, which he took. The contact of his skin made warmth stir from within your belly and spread to the tips of your toes. You bowed your heads together. 

“Dear God, please forgive Dick’s careless slip and keep him safe,” you prayed softly. “Him and all the other soldiers who go to do Your will. Amen.”

“Amen,” he repeated, and you looked at each other again. “That was nice. Short and sweet.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s a very busy time for God,” you said. 

He laughed outright and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Look, I’ve got a letter to write,” he said. “D’you mind?”

“Not at all, I’ve got my book,” you assured him. 

You sat quietly together, but as you read, you found your eyelids growing heavy. Soon, you followed Harry’s lead, settled back into your seat, and dozed. Dick watched the way the sun shone on your skin and for a moment envied the way the light could touch your neck. Then, Nix joined him. 

Dick was not entirely surprised to learn they were heading to Europe. There was an element of excitement to that, but also an element of fear. As Nix took a swig from his flask, you yawned and shifted in your seat. You turned onto your left and rested your head subconsciously on Dick’s shoulder. Your breathing evened out as you rested there. 

Dick looked at your face with the fondness of Romeo standing outside Juliet’s balcony.

“I think you’re really at risk, Dick,” Nixon said after swallowing the whiskey in his mouth.

“At risk?” Dick questioned. “Of what?”

“Falling in love with her.”


	3. Chapter 3

England was unlike anything you’d ever seen. Of course, you had never been out of the country before. It was cloudier than you were used to, but you oddly enjoyed it. Aldbourne was quaint, like Toccoa, only with a much richer history. Camp Toccoa was new and fresh. Aldbourne was old and lived in. 

The best part of Aldbourne for you was the weather. It was refreshing to experience the cool English autumn after years in the humidity of the American South. You had even teased Dick once for his aversion to the heat. So Aldbourne would be pleasant for you both. 

The paratroopers had a ton of training they had to complete while in Aldbourne to prepare for the invasion of German occupied France. In the evenings, you had dinner with Dick. Nixon joined you fairly often, but sometimes he was busy up at battalion. These were your favorite nights, where it was just you and Dick, talking together. You relished these precious moments with him. You didn’t know when they might come to an end. 

You didn’t even mind that he usually had something to say about Sobel. You appreciated Dick being so honest with you. It was rare for him to speak so frankly, especially when it was something unpleasant. 

“It makes me nervous,” Dick said. “His combat inability is harmless now, but we could be faced with the real thing any time. He could get a lot of men killed.”

“Is there anything you can do?” you asked. “I know he’s not an easy man to be reasoned with.”

“It’s not just difficult, it’s impossible,” he returned. “He’s too stubborn to take someone else’s advice when he’s in the field and unsure. And there’s no talking to him outside of training when he has the most control.”

“Have you thought about going to Colonel Sink?” you wondered. 

“If I go over his head, it’s not a good look for Easy or for me,” he explained. “Not to mention, because Easy is so well trained, it’d be hard to convince Colonel Sink that anything is wrong.”

“It just seems brutally unfair for you all to have to go to combat with someone incompetent,” you said. “Because you’re right, it could mean life or death for you all.”

“It is unfair,” he agreed. “But I guess all we can do is rely on our platoon leaders and NCOs. They’re who’s really keeping Easy together anyway.” 

You considered all this as you chewed and then swallowed.

“Would you like me to speak to Colonel Sink?” you offered. 

He smiled. “That’s kind of you, Y/N, but it feels too sneaky. Like I’m still going over his head, just in a roundabout, less ethical way.”

“I understand,” you said. “I just wish I could help somehow.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” he said. “But you are helping. Just by listening.”

“You can talk to me any time,” you assured him. “About anything.”

“I know,” he said. “It’s one of the things I like most about you.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks, and you looked down at your plate to hide it. Dick actually liked when you blushed. It always struck him in those moments how beautiful you were to him. A thought which gave him a rush and a jolt of nerves. 

He was being honest, though. He trusted you almost as much as he trusted Nixon. In fact, the only thing he confided in Nix that he didn’t say to you was his feelings for you. 

“Can I walk you home?” he asked. 

“Of course.”

Dick always walked you home. You were quartered with families who were neighbors, so it was convenient, but you had the impression he would have walked you home even if you were staying on the other side of the village. You just soaked it all in as extra time with the man who was quickly becoming your favorite person. 

Autumn turned to winter, and then spring. Things with Sobel were not improving, and you could sense Dick’s frustration growing. Every day it seemed there was something else that went wrong and the company’s morale was affected now.

One afternoon, you had a rare moment of down time with Dick. He and Nix were standing outside while Nix smoked a cigarette, so you joined them. After exchanging greetings, a jeep pulled up, disrupting the basketball game going on in the street. Sergeant Evans emerged from it and walked up to the three of you, looking grimly serious. 

“Lieutenant Winters,” he said, and you all exchanged salutes. Then he held out a letter. “With Captain Sobel’s compliments, sir.”

Dick glanced between Evans and the letter before taking it. They saluted again before Evans stalked back over to the jeep. He climbed back into the passenger seat and they pulled off. You, Dick, and Nixon watched him go. 

“Well, what does it say?” you asked, nodding toward the piece of paper. 

Dick opened it and you and Nix leaned over his shoulders to see. You were shocked by what you read, but Nix released a small chuckle.

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud,” Dick muttered. 

“Misspelled court martial,” Nix pointed out. 

Dick crumpled the paper and you gazed up at him, mouth agape with disbelief. 

He left to confront Sobel about the incident with latrine duty, and you just stared at Nixon. 

“This can’t be real,” you said. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s Sobel,” Nix said. “Anything is possible.”

“I’m going with him,” you said. “I’ve got a feeling this is going to be...dramatic.”

“He’ll want you close by then,” he returned with a smile.

You nodded, said a quick goodbye, and then followed Dick to battalion HQ. You heard Sobel’s voice coming from the stairs, so you followed it. You spotted Dick’s frame disappearing to the second floor. You continued after them, keeping a safe distance. You stopped outside the office, to the left of the doorway. You listened. 

“My endorsement, sir,” you heard Dick say. “I request trial by court martial.”

You bit back a gasp. Dick was a man of principle, though, and you admired him for standing up to Sobel at this injustice. 

He stopped outside the office when he spotted you. He almost smiled since you were just the person he was going to see. 

“Did you hear?” he asked. 

You nodded. “I’m sorry. Are you worried?”

He glanced around the hallway before nodding slowly. You met his gaze and just shared a look for a long moment. Then, you both sighed and embraced each other. You stood there, wrapped up in each other’s arms and held on tight. What was coming next didn’t seem so bad from where you were standing now. 

Dick was transferred to battalion mess while the court martial proceedings went on. You knew it was killing him because the invasion was so close, and if things continued this way, he could miss it. Which left the company only in the hands of Sobel. It was dangerous. You couldn’t take it anymore, so you decided to go to Colonel Sink yourself. Even though Dick didn’t like the idea, you couldn’t take this.

You had known Colonel Sink your whole life, and now as you stood outside his office door, you felt your stomach twist with nerves. It wasn’t really your place to have an opinion on the management of Easy Company, and he could chew you out for speaking out of turn. But you had to do this. For Dick and the rest of the men. After all, you were the battalion nurse, and this was in the best interest for an important part of the battalion. 

You knocked softly on the door. 

“Come in,” said the familiar voice on the other side of it. 

You took a deep breath and pushed it open. He looked up from his paperwork and grinned at you. 

“Y/N, how are you?” he asked. 

“Very well, sir,” you said. “But there is something I wanted to discuss with you.”

“What is it?” he wondered. 

“Well, it’s about Lieutenant Winters’ court martial,” you said, and you watched his smile flip upside down. “I know it isn’t really my business, but -”

“You’re right, it’s not,” he cut across you. “As it is, though, I value your opinion. So tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Really?” you gasped. 

He nodded. “Yes, really.” 

“Thank you, sir,” you said excitedly. “First, I want you to know how serious this is. From what I understand after my talks with Di - I mean, Lieutenant Winters - is that Captain Sobel’s strength is not combat strategy.” 

“Winters has spoken to you about this?” he questioned, brow furrowing. 

“Here and there,” you said, grossly underplaying how much Dick had confided in you. “I hear some things from the NCOs as well.”

“I see,” he said. “And what have you derived from all this?”

“They don’t want to go to war with Captain Sobel, sir,” you said. “They’re afraid his lack of ability will get many of them killed, and put unnecessary stress on the platoon leaders, especially without Lieutenant Winters.” 

Sink leaned back into his chair and scratched his chin. 

“This isn’t to say that Captain Sobel is a bad leader,” you went on. “He has trained Easy Company to be the best in the regiment. So, I think - from what I’ve been told - his strength lies in that training.” 

“I know Sobel has had his moments,” Sink said. “But to take his company away from him...it seems drastic. The men can’t be so opposed to him that -”

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. 

“Hold that thought, Y/N,” Sink said. “Come in!”

The door creaked open and all the NCOs from Easy Company entered the office. Each held in his hand, a written note. You looked between them and the colonel, anxious.

“What’s all this?” Sink asked. 

Sergeant Lipton stepped forward, collected the notes, and placed them on the desk. You caught a glimpse of what they said. 

“Our resignations, sir,” Lipton said. 

Sink’s eyes went wide. You clapped your hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp. Sink looked down at the papers then back up at the men. You watched him with bated breath. He glanced this way several times, as if to confirm he was not imagining what was in front of him. 

“Y/N, am I dreaming or is this really happening?” he asked. 

“I’m afraid it’s really happening, sir,” you said. “But I hope you realize now just how important drastic action is.” 

His face hardened and he scowled. 

“I ought to have you all shot,” he snapped. “This is nothing less than an act of mutiny while we prepare for the goddamn invasion of Europe.”

You watched, astounded, as he dismissed Sergeant Harris from the regiment. He busted Ranney down to private, and proceeded to shame the remaining sergeants as disgraces to the Airborne, and reminded them that if the invasion of Europe was not imminent, they’d be facing a lot worse than this. 

“Now, get out of my office and out of my sight,” he demanded. 

They saluted, which he did not acknowledge. 

“Get!”

They filed out of the office and you caught Lipton’s eye. He offered a short nod, and you understood that they had risked it all for Dick. When they were all gone and the door was closed again, Sink heaved a sigh. 

“This really is bad, isn’t it?” he asked. 

“Yes, sir,” you said. 

“I need some time to think about this,” he said, standing up. He went and opened the door. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course,” you agreed, and started to leave. 

He stopped you right at the door and you faced him with an inquiring expression. He only smiled half heartedly and gave your cheek a paternal pinch. You smiled gently. 

With that, you left him. You felt silly now for going there at all. If you’d known that NCOs were planning such a dramatic statement, you would have just let them make it. But you hoped that it was you and the men who had swayed Colonel Sink. You walked outside and saw the NCOs cutting a salute to Dick as they passed him. 

He spotted you and smiled, which you returned. You approached him. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” you told him. 

The following evening, Sink asked that you come and have dinner with him. As you headed up to his office, you saw Sobel storming down the corridor. He glared fiercely at you and halted. You did the same, facing him. 

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” he demanded. 

“With what?” you wondered. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“You wanna play innocent, that’s fine,” he spat. “But congratulations, you and your precious Dick are getting exactly what you wanted.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” you returned levelly. 

He stepped closer to you, towering over you, but you didn’t shrink away. 

“You lost me my company,” he hissed. 

“You don’t frighten me, Captain Sobel,” you said. “As for your company, you did a perfectly fine job of losing it yourself.”

You sounded braver than you felt. Your heart was pounding, and you could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of your neck. 

“It won’t make him love you, you know,” he sneered. 

“You’re wrong again,” you said. “Nothing I do is with the intention of earning the love of Richard Winters. He’s a man I could never even hope to deserve.” 

He blinked, taken aback by the statement. 

“Good evening, Captain,” you said coolly, and then swept away. 

You had a pleasant dinner with Colonel Sink. He asked if you had heard from your mother, and you said you hadn’t yet, and the colonel admitted she was shunning him too. You shared a melancholy sort of laugh about it. After your meal, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Sink said. 

“Good evening, sir,” said Dick as he entered, offering a salute. 

Sink returned it. 

“How can I help you, Dick?” he asked. 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could walk Y/N home,” he said. “I’d hate to disturb our routine anymore.”

You beamed. “Thank you, I’d like that.”

“Well, we’re all finished here, if you’re ready to go,” Sink said. “Thanks for looking out for her, Dick, it means a lot.”

“I’m happy to do it, sir,” Dick replied. 

“Good night, Colonel,” you said to Sink. “I hope we can sit down together again soon.”

“Me too,” Sink said. 

He pecked you on the cheek and said good night, and then you left with Dick. As you headed out into the cool night, you looked up at your companion and smiled again. 

“So, I guess you heard about Sobel,” he said. 

You nodded. “Yes. You did too?”

“Yep,” he said. “I think the company’s having a party if you’d like to join.”

You chuckled. “No thank you. I much prefer where I am.”

He smiled that bashful smile of his, which always melted your heart so much you were shocked you didn’t just turn into a puddle on the ground. 

“Sink didn’t happen to share with you who’ll be taking Sobel’s place did he?” he asked. 

“As a matter of fact, he did,” you said. “Lieutenant Meehan from Baker Company, I believe.”

“I don’t know much about him,” he said with a slight frown. 

“Well, it can’t get any worse than Sobel, can it?” you returned. “I suppose that’s a nasty thing to say, I -”

“No, don’t apologize,” he said. “This whole business has been pretty nasty.” 

“Have you been reinstated as Easy’s XO?” you asked.

“I have,” he said. “And I suppose I partly have you to thank.”

“Oh, Dick, none of this was my doing, not really,” you said. “I did speak to Colonel Sink about my own concerns, but it was the actions of the noncoms that sealed the deal. Turns out they are absolutely loyal to you.”

“Or they just really hate Sobel,” he joked.

You chuckled. “That could also be the case.”

You shivered as a chilly breeze rolled through, and you subconsciously moved closer to him. He offered his arm, which you took. Just holding onto him, bodies pressed together, helped with warmth. Not to mention, you always felt warm around him in general. 

As you walked together, you chatted some more, eventually reaching subjects other than Sobel. You shared a few laughs and even some peaceful quiet as you reached the house. You came to a slow stop in front of your door.

“Well, goodnight, Dick,” you said. 

“Goodnight,” he returned. 

This time, there was no hesitation before you hugged him. He seemed a little surprised, but soon eased into you and wrapped his arms around you. It was so safe there, you hated to let go.

You grinned at each other as you both pulled away, and said goodnight again. Then, to your dismay, you went into the house to head to bed. 

Dick remained on the street and watched your bedroom window until the light flicked on. He saw your silhouette flit back and forth across the room as you changed and let your hair down. He stayed there until your light went off again, and he pictured you crawling comfortably into your bed. Only then, knowing you were safe and secure, did he go in.

*******

Upottery was fairly similar to Aldbourne, only with fewer buildings. The Army set up a camp there, with tents scattered throughout the main field to house everyone. Luckily, the weather was warm enough. 

The invasion was so close now. You had no idea when it would actually take place, but you had heard the plan several times already. The paratroopers would jump behind enemy lines and then have to clear the way for the Navy who would be landing on the two beaches - Utah and Omaha. It made you incredibly nervous because you would be separated from your regiment during the invasion. Your job was to go in with the rest of the Army Nurse Corps and set up aid stations. 

One morning, you had your coffee by the sand tables and looked over them for what had to be the millionth time. You knew your part, but you wanted to remember exactly where Dick and the rest of the 506th would be. Dick found you there by yourself. 

“Hey,” he said. “Are you really studying before breakfast?”

You nodded. “I couldn’t really eat anyway. I just keep thinking about this and how...big it all seems.”

“Nervous?” he asked. 

“Of course, I’d be a fool not to be,” you said. “But it’s you all I’m worried about most.”

“We all have our part to play,” he said. “Just focus on your task at hand and -”

“Don’t, please,” you cut across him. “You’re entirely too logical for me just now.”

He chuckled, but it stung him a little. Did you really think him unemotional? He tried to maintain his composure for the men, and for you, but he never wanted to give the impression that he didn’t care.

“What would you like me to do?” he wondered.

“Lie to me,” you said. “Just once, lie to me and tell me everything is going to be alright.”

He stepped closer to you and you rested your head against his shoulder. He put an arm around your waist and gave you a gentle squeeze.

“Everything’s gonna be alright,” he said. 

You hummed happily. “Thank you.” 

You finally got the news that the big day was to be June 5th. On that day, you went to the field before you were scheduled to join the other nurses. You walked among the men and offered hugs and words of encouragement, especially to the ones you were particularly close to. Most of it was Easy Company. 

“If you’re looking for Winters, he’s up with first platoon,” Guarnere told you as you wrapped up with him. “I’m sure he’d love to see ya.”

“Thanks, Bill,” you returned. “Take care of yourself.”

“You know I will, sweetheart,” he assured you, patting your arm.

You found first platoon quickly and spoke to each of the men. Finally, you spotted Dick. He offered a kind smile as you approached him. 

“Dick, I…” you trailed off. 

You had no words to express what he meant to you, so you threw yourself into his arms. He caught you and held you, stroking your hair tenderly. You swallowed the lump in your throat as your heart began to sink. What if this was the last time?

Dick was thinking the thing. So he held you as long as he could, committing to memory the feeling of you, the way you smelled, and the sound of your voice. 

You sniffled as you pulled away.

“I, uh, brought something for you,” you said. 

“You did?” 

“Yes,” you said, reaching into your pocket. You retrieved a small, velvet box, which you opened and held out to him.

“A pocket watch?” he questioned, taking it carefully out and holding it up in front of him.

It was a fine, old fashioned, gold one.

“It was my father’s,” you said. “It always brought him luck. The only day he didn’t have it was the day he...well, you know.”

A softness came over his eyes that might have made you burst into tears if you weren’t already trying so hard to keep it together. 

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. “I can’t take it, though, it’s too valuable.”

He tried to hand it back, but you only took his hand and curled his fingers around it.

“Please,” you said. “Consider it a loan. You may give it back only when we have found each other again.”

He looked happily at where your hand was atop his and then back up at your face.

“I’ll cherish it,” he said.

You nodded, biting your bottom lip so he wouldn’t see it trembling. He pulled you into one more embrace. When you parted, you swore you felt your heart cracking. 

“Good luck, Dick,” you choked out.

He cupped your cheek in his free hand. You closed your eyes to his touch. A tear leaked out of your eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. 

“Y/N,” he said, and you opened your eyes to meet his gaze. “I will return it to you.”

You attempted a watery smile. “I know you will.”

Several yards away, most of the company had gathered to watch, though they couldn’t hear what you or Dick were saying. 

“He’s gonna kiss her,” Buck said. “He’s got to. Look at that.”

“Nah, he won’t,” Guarnere added. “He’s not that kind of man.”

“I dunno, Guarno,” Toye said. “I’m with Buck, it’s looking like he might finally get the balls.”

“Oh, shit, guys!” Malarkey gasped. “His hand is on her cheek. The hand. Is on. The cheek.”

“He’s not even leanin’ in though, look,” Guarnere argued. “He ain’t gonna kiss her.”

“Five bucks says he kisses her,” Buck said. 

“You’re on,” Guarnere replied, and they shook on it. 

Lipton approached looking concerned. 

“What are all of you doing over here?” he wondered.

“We’re waiting to see if Winters is finally gonna kiss Y/N,” Skip explained. “Buck and Bill have placed bets.”

Lipton glanced over at you and Dick and then back at the men. 

“He’s not gonna kiss her, Winters isn’t that kind of guy,” he said. 

“Wanna get in on the bet, Lip?” Guarnere offered. 

Lip sighed and shook his head. 

“Does it count if he kisses her cheek or something?” Malarkey wondered. 

“No, we’re talking a full on lip kiss,” Buck said. “Oh, look!”

They all turned eyes on you and Dick and watched. He was leaning toward you, and for a moment, even _you_ thought he might kiss you, but then he leaned back on his heels. You whispered your final goodbyes. And then, chest tightening, you turned away from him and walked toward the jeep that was waiting for you. 

“Damn,” Buck sighed. 

“Told you, fellas,” Guarnere gloated as he collected his winnings. “Winters ain’t the kissing kind.”

Dick watched the jeep disappear into the countryside, doubting himself for the first time. He tucked the pocket watch away inside his jacket. Right next to his heart. 

That night, after the jump was cancelled, and he stood outside with Nix, he pressed his hand over it and thought of you. He was carrying you with him, no matter when or where he jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

You arrived in Normandy just before dawn on June 6th, hours after your regiment had jumped behind enemy lines. The entire journey to France, your mind was occupied with thoughts of them, especially Dick. Where they were, what they were doing, whether or not they were alive. You had no news yet of how the jump went. And yet, you were walking into Normandy, so there had to have been some amount of success. 

The aid station was already in an uproar as soon as you arrived. The nurse in charge there barked orders at you the second you came through the door. You didn’t hesitate to get to work. In a way, you were grateful since it took your mind of Dick and the others, but a small part of you feared that you would see them here soon and not for the reason you wanted. 

Dick was similarly concerned. There was still no sign of Lieutenant Meehan or anyone from his plane. Easy Company had not been fully pieced back together after the disaster of the jump, and he was also anxious to hear the news from the Nurse Corps. After catching up with Buck, he set out to find the aid station. 

“Any idea where the aid station is?” he asked.

Buck shot him a knowing smile. “Looking for Y/N already?”

“I need to check in with her at least,” Dick returned.

“It’s that way,” Buck said, pointing. “Can’t miss it.”

“I won’t be long,” Dick assured him. “Thanks, Buck.”

He felt strangely nervous as he walked toward the aid station. What if you weren’t there? What if something had happened? He couldn’t imagine what, but something in his brain was telling him to be on his guard in case there was bad news.

He entered the aid station, shocked by how many men were already there. Some were moaning in pain. Others were eerily still. Dick did his best to ignore them as he scanned the room for your familiar form. Finally, you appeared.

He spotted you just as you were turning around and you looked up, meeting his gaze. You immediately swept your hair back in a useless attempt to tame it. You were acutely aware of the rust colored stains spattered on your clothes and the sweat on your brow. But it all melted away at the look in Dick’s eyes. 

He moved slowly across the room, and you took steps to meet him. When you were finally within feet of him again, you felt like you were dreaming. You reached out a tentative hand and placed it on his chest, fingering the buttons on his shirt to solidify his presence. 

“Oh, thank heavens,” you finally sighed. “You made it.”

“So did you,” he replied kindly. “I just wanted to let you know I’m alright. And to return this.”

He retrieved the pocket watch from the inside of his jacket, but you didn’t take it.

“Keep it,” you said. “The fighting isn’t over yet.”

He nodded and returned it to his pocket. “I suppose you’re right.”

“And we can’t have you running out of luck now,” you said.

“Certainly not,” he agreed. “Look, I can’t stay long, Y/N, but I had to come see you.”

“I’m glad you did,” you said. “I’m afraid I’m terribly busy too. Catch up when we can?”

“Of course.”

He took your hand and gave it a squeeze before departing. You watched him go, your heart heavy.

As Dick prepared himself and the men for the assault on Brecourt Manor, he allowed himself one more fleeting thought of you before he focused on the mission. The image that came to him was your first day at Toccoa, and your teary eyes after your catastrophic first lesson. Compared to your composed demeanor now, it was almost laughable. 

He smiled at the thought, put a hand over the pocket watch, and then it was go time.

You finished tying a bandage around a soldier’s leg and comforted him softly as he thanked you. As you stood to move to the next bed, two men carried another soldier by on a stretcher. When you caught a glimpse of his face, you gasped. It was Corporal Biding. Lying perfectly still, blood oozing from his neck.

You followed the medics to the bed where they set him down and you and another nurse started to work, but when you felt his neck, you realized there was no pulse. You looked at the other nurse and shook your head. 

“It’s no use,” you said. “He’s gone.”

An overwhelming wave of guilt crashed over you. It was because of you that he remained in the Army. If you had let Sink discharge him, he’d probably be alive. But at the time, it seemed so unfair. As you looked at him now, his empty eyes staring at nothing, you wished you had held your tongue. A lump formed in your throat and you turned away. 

“Did you know him?” asked the other nurse.

“A little,” you told her. “It doesn’t matter now.”

You swallowed and walked away, moving on to the next patient. Once again, you were grateful you had no time to dwell on this or you might have collapsed. 

About an hour later, another new patient arrived. On his own two feet, but limping.

“Popeye!” you cried, rushing over to help him. “What happened?”

“I got shot in my ass -” he stopped and cleared his throat. “‘Scuse me, ma’am.”

You smiled. “Don’t make a fuss on my account.”

You moved to stand beside him so he could put his arm across your shoulders. You helped him over to a free bed and got him situated, lying on his stomach.

“I can’t believe you walked here all on your own,” you said, gently lifting the leg of his wounded side onto the bed. 

He winced. “Well, we couldn’t spare a man. I had to. I’m alright, ma’am, really.”

“I’m sure you will be,” you replied. “How’s everyone else doing?”

“Fine, I think,” he said. “Lieutenant Winters is still okay, at least.” 

“Thank you for telling me, Pop,” you said. “Now keep very still while I get you something for pain and a doctor.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he returned. 

Thankfully, Popeye was going to be just fine. You hoped the same for the rest of them. 

You didn’t see Dick again until after nightfall. You found him alone, sitting on an empty jeep, and watching the dull glow of the battle raging miles away. You cleared your throat to alert him to your presence. He whipped around to face you.

“Oh,” he said. “Hello.”

“Hi,” you returned. “How did it go today?”

“On paper it was a success,” he said. “We destroyed the guns and recovered a map that Nix says will be pretty useful.”

“But?” you questioned, sensing there was more.

“We lost a man,” he said. “An Able Company guy. John Hall.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “Did you know him well?”

“Not really,” he answered. “But he was the first person I found after the jump.”

A beat passed.

“How was your day?” he wondered.

“Tough,” you said. “A lot of men didn’t make it. Including Corporal Biding, funnily enough.”

He blinked. “What? He’s dead?”

You nodded. 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” he said, as if reading your mind. 

“Feels like it is,” you argued. “If I hadn’t -”

“Don’t go there,” he said gently. “There was no way you could have known this would happen. If anything, you allowed him to die a hero instead of living in shame.”

“I somehow doubt that will be much of a comfort to his mother,” you said, kicking a rock away from your foot.

“She doesn’t know -”

“I know,” you cut across him. “I know and I’ll have to know for the rest of my life.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” he said. “Mrs. Biding isn’t going to be the only mother grieving.”

“Of course she isn’t, I just…” you trailed off.

“Feel a little helpless?” he finished. 

“Yes.”

You looked up at him again, meeting his gaze at last. You fell into a comfortable silence as you moved to stand beside him, and you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“Dick?”

“Hm?”

“What were you thinking about when I first got over here?” you wondered.

“Just how grateful I am to be alive,” he said. “And if I make it home from this war, how I want to find myself a place of my own and live as peacefully as possible.”

“Sounds lovely,” you hummed. 

He started to tell you that you were welcome to join him, but he held back. It was a presumptuous thing to say, and he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Although, as he felt the warmth of you beside him, he added to his promise to God. If he lived through the war, he would ask you to be a part of his life forever. 

*******

The next day, as more of Easy Company got assembled, the order came quickly to move out. The town of Carentan was essential in helping the invasion from the beach, and it was still under German occupation. So once again, you and Dick would be apart. You weren’t sure how long it would be, but you prayed hard for his safety and the company’s.

You were not going to be too far behind. Regiment was heading that direction as well to set up an aid station. As you prepared for the battle, counting the supplies you had, you let your mind wander to Dick’s whereabouts briefly. All you could do was hope.

More and more men arrived at the aid station. One that stood out from Easy Company was Ed Tipper, who was absolutely drenched in his own blood. A whole side of his face was covered in it and there was significant damage to his leg. You assisted the doctor who treated him, and cleaned as much of him as you were able. Then, he had to rest. 

You were heading back to a supply closet to grab some bandages when you saw Dick limping through the doorway. Your heart lurched. He was upright at least, but he was hurt. 

“Dick!” you cried, and hurried over to him. 

He automatically draped his arm over your shoulders and allowed you to support him to a bed where he could sit. He saw the worry in your eyes, and felt compelled to explain.

“I was on the street and a bullet ricocheted,” he said. “I don’t think it’s too bad.”

“Well, let’s take a look,” you returned. 

You helped him onto an exam table. He scooted back to where he could comfortably lift his foot. You placed a stool beneath it so he could relax. You sat down in front of him and reached for the laces of his boot. The hole in the side of it was clear, but not too large, so that was encouraging. You loosened the laces and started to slide the boot off. He hissed. 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I know it stings.”

He only grunted in response. 

You removed the boot slowly and carefully. He did not complain or make any other sign of discomfort, but you could see from the set of his jaw that his teeth were clenched. After you pushed his sock down, he relaxed again.

The bullet was lodged just in the skin, protruding slightly. It would be no problem for you to extract it, but you knew it would hurt him. 

“Would you like anything for the pain?” you asked.

He shook his head. “No, save what you have for the serious stuff. I’m fine.”

“As you wish,” you replied. 

You took your sanitized tweezers and placed them around the bullet. As you worked, Dick focused on your face. The furrow of your brow as you focused. The gentle touch of your hand by his ankle, holding his leg steady. And the way you bit your lip, as if bracing yourself for his pain.

He realized that was exactly what you were doing. You winced right along with him as you removed the bullet from his flesh. It hurt. Terribly. But he refused to make a commotion out of it. This was nothing compared to what most of the men here were going through. 

“You’re very empathetic,” he said as you placed the bullet in a bowl with a little metallic clang. 

You dabbed at the wound with a cotton pad, not looking at him. 

“Empathetic?”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s like you were feeling what I was feeling. You’re a good nurse.”

“I’m glad you think so,” you returned. 

“Really, Y/N,” he said. 

You met his gaze at last. “Thank you. It means a great deal coming from you.”

With that, you continued cleaning him up. 

“You’ll need to stay off the leg,” you told him. “As often as you can.”

“I don’t know if I -”

“Oh, do try, Dick,” you pleaded. “If not for yourself then at least for me.”

He chuckled. “Alright, then. I’ll do my best.”

You couldn’t say anymore before Buck entered and walked right up to you both. He looked at Dick. 

“What’ve we got planned, chief?” he asked. 

“Well, we expect a counter attack,” Dick answered. “Carentatn’s as important to them as it is to us.”

“Any idea when?” Buck continued. 

“We’re not waiting around to find out,” Dick said. “Battalion wants us to head east toward high ground, set up a defensive position. With all the flooded fields, it’s the only direction they could approach from.”

“Yeah,” Buck said. He glanced at the wound on Dick’s leg. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yep,” Dick said with a curt nod. 

“You are being tended to by the best,” Buck teased. 

You smiled up at him. “You mustn’t flatter me, Buck Compton, and say things you don’t mean.”

“I’m being honest!” he insisted. “Aren’t I, Dick?”

“Of course,” Dick said playfully. “Buck’s as honest as they come.” 

Buck laughed and clapped Dick on the shoulder. “Glad you’re alright, Dick.”

“Thank you,” Dick replied. 

Buck left and you met Dick’s eyes. 

“Leaving already?” you asked, sounding as nonchalant as you could. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” he said. “Looks like it’ll be a little longer on that pocket watch.”

“You hold onto it as long as you need it,” you assured him. 

He nodded. He caught a glimpse of Private Blithe sitting in the corner a few feet away, but there didn’t appear to be any obvious wounds. 

“What’s wrong with Blithe?” he wondered. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” you answered. “He says he can’t see.”

“He can’t see?”

“That’s what he told us.”

“Lemme up,” he said. 

“What? No, Dick, you need to rest,” you said. “We’re not even finished yet.”

“Y/N, please.”

You pouted. “Oh, very well. But do be careful.”

You helped him down and he hobbled over to Blithe. 

“Blithe?” he began. “It’s Lieutenant Winters. What happened?”

You watched a few tears begin to leak from Blithe’s eyes. 

“I dunno, sir,” he replied. “Things - they just kinda went black on me.”

Dick waved his hand in front of Blithe’s face. The latter did not react to the motion. 

“You can’t see?” Dick asked. 

“Not a thing, sir,” Blithe said. “I can’t see a thing.”

“Well, you just take it easy, Blithe,” Dick assured him. “We’re gonna get you out of here. Get you back to England. It’s gonna be okay.”

You took a moment to just admire the way Dick cared for his men. He had praised you moments ago for your empathy and kindness, but did he really not see those things in himself? They were some of the things you liked most about him. 

Blithe squeezed his eyes shut and his lower lip trembled a moment. 

“Sir,” he said. “I didn’t wanna let anyone down.”

“Just take it easy,” Dick repeated, offering a comforting pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay, son.”

The paternal nature of it made your heart swell. Finally, he reached out for you to help him up again. When he got to his feet and began to walk away, Blithe spoke again.

“Sir,” he said. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Dick asked. 

You could tell already that Blithe was fine. He had turned his face toward where Dick was standing and was looking at him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blithe said. “I’m okay.” 

He stood up. You and Dick exchanged a shocked glance. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said again. “I’m okay. I think I’m okay.”

Dick blinked. “You can see?”

Blithe rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand. “God, I dunno what happened. I think - I think I’m okay.”

Dick looked over at you once again. All you could do was shrug. You had no idea what any of this meant. 

“Alright,” Dick said. “Well, stay here a little while longer and make sure. And then you can report back to your platoon.”

“Yes, sir,” Blithe said. 

With a bewildered expression, he walked off. You and Dick looked at each other again. 

“I didn’t realize we had a supernatural healer in our midst,” you joked. “Would you like to change divisions? We could really use a talent like that.” 

The corners of his mouth twitched, but he didn’t laugh. “I’m...confounded.”

You looked at his face while he was still focused on where Blithe had gone. 

“I’ve never really seen anything like what Private Blithe went through either,” you said. “But the explanation is most likely psychological. He just needed some comfort. And here you were.”

“Yeah…”

“Will you let someone take care of  _ you _ now?” you asked.

“What?” he returned. 

“You still need a bandage, mister,” you said firmly. 

He smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

You helped him back to his seat so you could wrap up the wound. 

“You really do need to stay off it as much as possible,” you told him. “And keep it elevated.”

“Like I said, I’ll do my best,” he said. “For you if not myself.”

“Very good.”

You finished up. As you replaced his sock and shoe, Dick felt a strange sense of intimacy. When you began to tie up the laces, he felt it even more strongly. You even bloused his trousers. This little act of service after already caring for him, touched his heart in a way that he had never known before. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

“You’re welcome,” you said. “Do be careful, Dick. Please.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got my good luck charm.”

“So you do,” you returned with a grin. 

*******

You could not have been happier to hear that you would all be returning to England for a while. Things weren’t finished, but you were all getting a reprieve from the constant risk and battles. 

You were still busy at the hospital in England, helping out wherever you could. Dick and his men had training and drills to run. So, you resumed your tradition of dinner together before he would walk you home. One night, the men were all having a drink together, spread out, but having a blast. You stood to the side with Dick, watching the very creative recital of “The Night of the Bayonet.”

You laughed and applauded with the rest while Talbert received his honorary Purple Heart. You remembered treating Tab that night, and were thankful that Smith had missed any vital organs. He’d made a full recovery.

Just when you were about ready to call it a night, Nixon came in. He whispered something to Dick, whose face fell. You looked on, concerned. Nixon moved on to Lipton and you shot Dick a questioning look.

“We’re moving out again,” he muttered. 

Your heart sank. “Oh, no.”

He nodded solemnly. “Let me walk you home.”

“Alright,” you agreed. 

He took your hand and led you out to the street. You heard Lipton get everyone’s attention and make the announcement. The silence you left behind hurt you. 

“I hate this,” you said. 

“We all do,” Dick replied. “But it’s our duty.”

“I know,” you said. “It still makes me sad.”

He nodded. You knew he understood. He probably understood even better than you did. There was so much more on the line for him. But you didn’t need to say it and neither did he. It was sort of amazing how your heart seemed to have a direct line to his.

You came to a stop outside the house you were quartered in. You faced him. 

“Thank you,” you said. “I suppose we should say goodnight.”

“One thing,” he returned, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“You can’t give me the pocket watch back yet,” you insisted.

“It’s not that,” he assured you. He pulled out a letter. “This arrived for you today.”

“Who’s it from?” you wondered.

“See for yourself.”

He held it out to you and you took it. When you read the return address, your heart skipped a beat. 

“Oh!” you gasped. “My - my mother wrote to me?!”

“She did,” he replied with a grin. “I’ll let you -”

“No, wait!” you interrupted, grabbing his sleeve before he could go. “I may need you if I faint.”

He laughed. “Alright, then.”

You tore open the envelope, hands shaking. Then you unfolded the stationery and looked at the page. 

“What’s it say?” he asked. 

“Not much,” you said, eyes welling up. “Just, ‘I’m sorry. I love you. Good luck. Love, Mom.’”

“You’re right, that isn’t much,” he remarked. 

“Oh, but it means everything,” you sighed. “Thank you for giving me this, Dick. Thank you so much.”

“I’m just the delivery boy,” he joked. 

You giggled. “Even so. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N,” he said. “Now, I’ll say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dick.”

He gave your hand a squeeze before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. It was a swift, gentlemanly kiss, but it took your breath away. You felt like a Jane Austen heroine. You went to bed that night absolutely elated. Nothing, not even the war, could bring you down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summer cooled into autumn. Several jumps were planned. None of them took place. Until, Operation Market Garden was revealed. It was an effort to liberate Holland and get to Germany from that border, working with the British forces to do so. It seemed even more complicated than France. 

Easy Company and the 506th would be dropping into the woods near a town called Eindhoven, where the ground forces (which included you) would link up with them once they secured the way. And so, you had to once again say goodbye to Dick while he jumped, and pray you would find him again later. 

Reaching Eindhoven was alarmingly simple. The lack of German forces set you and everyone else a little on edge, despite the friendly welcome from the Dutch. 

Eindhoven was like walking into a city-wide parade. The Dutch flag flew in every hand and from every window. The paratroopers received hugs, kisses, and even food from the civilians that were surrounding them. 

“Keep moving!” you heard the familiar voice of Lieutenant Peacock shout. “Keep! Moving!”

“Thomas!” you called. 

He looked at you. “Oh, hi, Y/N!”

“Hello!” you returned. “Where’s Captain Winters?”

“Uh - that way,” he said, pointing. 

You followed the direction of his finger, and spotted Dick. He was with Nixon and Welsh. 

“Wonderful, thank you!” 

You waved and began to shimmy through the crowd. The troopers you were friendly with greeted you with enthusiasm, and you smiled at them as you made your way to Dick. As you came upon him, you saw a Dutch woman peck him on the lips. 

You froze. Hurt and envy surged through you for a moment while he adjusted his collar after she left. 

“Stop it,” you scolded yourself, forcing your feelings down. “He’s not yours.”

Still a little vexed, you approached. 

“Y/N!” 

Dick’s face lit up when he saw you, and all irritation dissipated.

“Hi!” you said sweetly. “I’m glad I found you alright!”

“Me too,” he replied. “We’re just figuring out how to secure these bridges.”

He began to say more, but a commotion a few feet away got your attention. A smaller crowd had formed a circle around some women and they were chanting. You heard the tear of clothing before you registered what was going on. 

You watched with Dick, Harry, and Nix as the women were stripped and forced to the ground for the removal of their hair. One woman was finished and they shoved her through the crowd, which roughed her up more before casting her onto the sidewalk. Your stomach roiled.

“I can’t watch this,” you said.

You stepped away from Dick and toward the woman, who had collapsed onto her knees and was crawling away. The ink from the swastika was dripping from her forehead, mixing with the blood that oozed from her scalp. You knelt down beside her. At first she flinched away from you, but you showed her the red cross on your arm and the salve in your hand. 

“For your head,” you said, pointing in case she didn’t speak English.

She nodded and allowed you to come closer. 

“What the hell is she doing?” you heard Nix ask. 

“I’m helping them,” you said. 

“Well, stop it, you’re gonna piss off the Dutch Resistance,” he said. 

You whipped around to retort, but were cut off when a man you didn’t know grabbed you roughly around your upper arm. He yanked you so hard away from the woman you were helping, you actually cried out. He shoved you down onto the cobblestone street, which scraped the skin of your arm. 

“Hey!” Dick barked, and started toward the man, but Nixon held him back. 

“Hold on!” Nix cried. “Dick, go help Y/N up. I’ll deal with this.”

You scrambled to your feet before Dick could reach you. You glowered at the man.

“Why can’t I help her?” you demanded. “She’s bleeding.”

“She and the rest of those women slept with the Germans,” the man returned. “They deserve what they get.”

You flared up.

“Oh, of all the medieval - that’s ridiculous!” you sputtered. “Humiliating these women for who they’ve taken to bed?! As if that’s any of your business?!”

“Y/N, take it easy,” Dick began, reaching for your arm.

You wrenched away from him. “I will not take it easy!”

He stepped away, taken aback by the fierceness of you. He’d never seen you angry at anything, and the fire behind your eyes now intimidated him. 

“Y/N, Mr. Van Kooijk is the leader of the Dutch Resistance,” Nix explained. “He’s trying to help us.”

“I don’t care if he’s the King of England,” you snapped back. “This is not how civilized people behave!”

You were furious. You’d never felt this kind of rage in your life. And yet, you had never seen this kind of injustice. And now, to see men you so admired tolerate it for the sake of tactics...it made you a bit sick.

“You think the Germans are civilized?” van Kooijk returned. “Do you have any idea what life was like under them, you little -”

“Watch it,” Dick warned. 

“How do you put up with her?” van Kooijk questioned. 

“She’s never acted like this before,” Nix said. “I dunno what’s gotten into her.”

Your eyes flashed with fresh ire. 

“What’s gotten into me, Lewis, is that these women were met with an asolutely barbaric punishment for having sex!” you shouted. “Something which - last I checked - isn’t a crime!”

“Y/N, the culture is different here, just -” Dick began. 

“No!” you yelled. “Don’t you dare try to justify this!”

You met each of their gazes - Dick, van Kooijk, Harry, Nix, and Buck. If you weren’t raised the way you were you might have spit at them. 

“And you call yourselves men.” 

You turned on your heel and returned to the woman, who was crying. You wiped her tears away and whispered some soft words of comfort to her. Dick watched you, ashamed. You had reduced him to feeling just about three inches tall. The venom in your tone, the fury in your eyes, and the disappointment on your face - it all affected him. He hated it. He’d lost a little bit of your respect - they all had - and they felt it. 

Nix cleared his throat. “We need to focus on our objective.”

“Yes,” van Kooijk agreed. “We can help you secure the bridges and push the remaining Germans out of Eindhoven.”

Dick shook his head to clear it, but still felt a pit in his stomach. He looked at you, willing you to meet his gaze, but you didn’t. More women were hesitantly approaching you, and you were focused entirely on them. 

“Okay,” Dick said, forcing the sight of you out of his mind. 

From Eindhoven, you moved north. In the next town over, the regiment spent the night. Dick found you at the makeshift CP with Colonel Sink. You had not told the colonel about the events of the afternoon, since you knew he would defend his men from your harsh opinion. And you were beginning to feel that you had been rather harsh. But you still felt justified in your point. 

“Evening, Dick,” Sink greeted. 

You only bothered with a glance and a nod. 

“Captain,” you said coolly. 

Sink’s eyes locked onto your face. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay, Y/N?” he asked. 

“Fine,” you told him. 

“Y/N, can we talk?” Dick asked. 

Sink’s eyes flicked back and forth between you and Dick like a tennis ball. You held Dick’s gaze and willed yourself to tell him no. But despite your anger, you were weak for him. 

“Very well,” you said. “Go ahead.”

“I mean, in private,” he said. “Can we go for a walk?”

“What’d you do to her, Dick?” Sink wondered. 

“It’s nothing, Colonel,” you answered before Dick could. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

He hesitated a moment and then only nodded, dismissing you both. You followed Dick outside and started walking down a dirt road into the heart of the village you were in. 

“Look, about today in Eindhoven,” he said. “I’m sorry. We let you down, and I hope you know how much I want to make it right.”

“You’re right, you did let me down,” you said. “I probably could have been nicer about it, but I was hurt. I’m not really sure how this can be undone. I see you all a little differently now.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“Why did it affect you so much?” he wondered. “Seeing that happen?”

“Like I said earlier, it was totally barbaric,” you answered. 

“But some of those women were probably spies,” he said. “Surely you understand why the people of Eindhoven were hurt.”

You halted and looked incredulously at him. 

“No, Dick, I don’t understand,” you said. “And I absolutely allow for the possibility that I romanticize the virtue of my own sex, but I cannot believe that most of those women made love to someone with harmful intent.” 

“Can you elaborate on that?” he requested as you started walking again. 

“Speaking as a woman, I find it hard to believe that they would take a man to bed for the purpose of spying,” you said. “I mean, the Germans were there for five years. Relationships were bound to happen. And then to be publicly humiliated for sharing love with another person -”

“Even if they were the enemy?” 

“I won’t pass judgement on them for who their lover was, Dick,” you said. “And then there’s the other scenario. The worst case.” 

“And that is?”

“What if those women were raped?” you challenged. “To shame them for that - something they must already feel incredible shame about - makes them a victim anew. It was cruel and it was wrong.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he conceded. “I did my best to look out for you.”

“Is that supposed to comfort me?” you shot back. “Because if I were some Dutch woman you didn’t know, you wouldn’t have.”

“Well, you would never have…” he trailed off. “Never mind.”

“What?” you pressed. “Slept with a German?”

“Right,” he said. “You’re not that kind of woman.”

“And if I was?” you said. “I’d deserve that?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “No, you’re right, they didn’t deserve it.” 

“I hope your damn bridges were worth it,” you muttered. 

He blinked, taken aback. “I’ve never heard you swear before.”

“I’ve never been so angry before,” you said. “That was an ugly display of sick patriotism.”

“Yeah…” he trailed off. 

“And then to try and stop me from helping them was even more outrageous,” you said. “As if they hadn’t suffered enough.”

“Nix shouldn’t have tried to stop you,” he agreed. “But he had a fair point, we needed their intelligence.”

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear now,” you said, slowing to a stop again. “I will never,  _ ever _ turn my back on a person in need, Dick. Not ever. No matter who it offends.”

“I admire your conviction,” he said. “You’re a good person, Y/N.”

“I should hope so,” you returned. 

“I hope I don’t disappoint you again,” he said. “This...is not a good feeling.”

“It shouldn’t be,” you said. “But I do accept your apology.”

“Thank you,” he said. “They might not admit this, but the other guys felt bad too. You sort of made us all feel like little boys.”

“Well, I didn’t want to emasculate you all,” you said. 

“You had every right to,” he replied. 

You started to reply, but you heard a shout in the distance. You both turned to face it. There was a man hurtling toward you both, waving his arms. Dick tensed, and you took his arm before he could reach for his weapon.

“Wait,” you said. “He’s not a soldier. Look.”

Dick followed your gaze and saw that the man was in civilian clothes. He relaxed, but only a little bit. As the man got closer, you heard what he was shouting. 

“Please!”

You and Dick exchanged a panicked look. 

As he got even closer, Dick stepped slightly in front of you. 

“Stop!” he ordered. 

The man obeyed, almost gratefully. He was completely winded, so he doubled over and gulped in some air. 

“Sir, are you alright?” you asked, looking him over. There didn’t appear to be any wounds on him. “Do you need help?”

“Yes,” he said. His accent told you he was Dutch.

“Yes, please. My wife - she is having…” he took another deep breath. “The town doctor left weeks ago because of the fighting, and now the baby is coming.”

“She’s having a baby?” you gasped. “Right now?”

He nodded. “I saw - whew - I saw the cross on your arm, so I followed. Please. Please, help.”

“Oh, of course,” you agreed. 

“I’m coming with you,” Dick said. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You said you’ll never turn your back on people in need,” he said. “And I’ll never let you do it alone. Never again.”

You smiled. 

Together, you followed the Dutch man back down the path toward a row of houses.

“What’s your name, sir?” you asked as you ran. 

“Rudie,” he panted.

“And your wife’s name?” 

“Sophie.” 

You nodded. His house wasn’t fair, and he burst through the door. Without bothering to close it behind him, he thundered up the stairs, you and Dick on his heels. 

“Is this your first child?” you asked Rudie. 

He nodded. “Yes. First.”

“How long has she been in labor?”

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “The uh...the I don’t know the English word -”

“Contractions?” you guessed. “The labor pains?”

“Yes! Yes!” he said. “They began this afternoon, while we ate lunch. The baby is week early so we weren’t sure, but now it’s coming!”

“Okay, so it’s been seven hours already,” you summed up. “She should be pretty far along, I’ll see what I can do.”

There was a long, pained moan from the bedroom you were now outside of. And then a cry of Rudie’s name. He opened the door. 

You saw Sophie lying back against her pillows, sweat plastering her blonde hair to her forehead. Her breath was coming slowly and heavily. She looked at you all through glassy, weary eyes. 

“Rudie,” she sighed, and asked him something in Dutch. He answered her and she nodded. 

“Sophie,” you said gently. “My name is Y/N and this is Captain Winters. I’m a nurse with the US Army, and we’re here to help.”

She nodded and looked at Rudie.

“She understands, but has a hard time speaking English,” he said. 

“Okay, this is going to be tough for her, so I don’t want any confusion,” you said. “Rudie, I’m going to ask you to hold her hand and translate what I’m telling her. And if there’s anything she needs me to know, please tell me as soon as you can.”

He started to answer when Sophie suddenly cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, and arching her back with pain. Rudie took her hand. 

“Y/N, do you have anything to ease the pain?” Dick asked. 

“I’m afraid I don’t,” you said. “Not anything that would be safe for the baby. Most of the medicine for soldiers makes them sleepy, and I need her alert so she can push.”

Sophie looked at her husband with watery eyes and whispered something to him.

“What’s she saying?” you asked. 

“She says…” he trailed off, choking up. “She says she can’t do this, it hurts too much.”

Moved with sympathy, you took her free hand. 

“Oh, my brave dear,” you began, and heard Rudie translating for you. “You  _ can _ do this. Your body was made for it. I won’t lie and say that it’s easy, but every woman who came before you did the same. Just a few hours of pain for a lifetime of sweet motherhood. You can do this, Sophie. And you are not alone.”

She squeezed your hand with a timid nod. Then she winced as another contraction hit, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. They were awfully close together.

“Yell as loud as you need to, Sophie, don’t worry about anybody hearing you,” you said. 

Rudie repeated the encouragement in Dutch. 

“What can I do?” Dick asked. 

“I need you and Rudie to get all the clean towels you can find,” you said. “And some hot water, as hot as you can get it. And a pair of scissors, we’ll need those.”

They filed out of the room and fetched everything you asked for.

“I’m gonna take a look now and see how far along you are,” you said. “Is that alright?”

She nodded again. You let go of her hand and moved to the end of the bed. Dick looked at you, both awestruck and confused. 

“What now?” he asked. 

“Hold her other hand if you don’t mind,” you said. “Only once the baby’s out I might need an extra set of hands.”

“Got it,” he said, and moved to obey. 

Sophie wrapped her fingers around his and shot him an appreciative smile. 

You looked beneath the sheets, but it was difficult to see clearly with the low light of the room. 

“Do you have a flashlight?” you asked Rudie. 

He shook his head. Dick was prepared, though. 

“I do,” he said, retrieving one from his pocket and handing it to you. 

“Thank you,” you said. 

With better light, you could see that she was well dilated. You didn’t have a tool to measure, but you had delivered enough babies to know that it was time for her to push. Rudie was extremely lucky to have found you when he did. 

“Everything looks great, Sophie,” you said. “When I count to three, I need you to push as hard as you can, alright? Can you do that?”

Rudie finished translating and you saw even more color drain from her face. 

“I know you’re scared,” you soothed her. “But what’s happening is natural, it’s beautiful, and it’s the only way you can meet your sweet baby.” 

“O-okay,” she stammered. 

“Okay, one,” you began. 

“Een,” Rudie repeated. 

“Two.”

“Twee.” 

You glanced at Dick, allowing only him to see that you were a little nervous. He nodded and that was all you needed. You looked at Sophie’s terrified face.

“Three!”

“Drie!”

“Push!” 

She squeezed her eyes shut, gripped the hands of the men on either side of her, grit her teeth and pushed with a scream. Tears leaked out and ran down her cheeks, but you focused on the emerging baby. 

After the first big push, you waited for another contraction, which came only seconds later. She had to push again, and with another howl, she did it. You continued to instruct and bolster her, counseling her through every push and pause. Eventually, you saw the head. 

“You’re crowning!” you cried. “You’re so close, Sophie, just a few more pushes! You’re doing wonderfully, dear!”

Dick watched you, amazed. You appeared to be suddenly moving in slow motion as you guided this woman - a stranger from another country - through an event that would change her life forever. He was struck with the amount of charity you had in your heart, and your commitment to other people. What a gift you were to the world, and how lucky he was to know you.

And then, as if in an instant, a child was born. And so were a mother and father. 

“It’s a girl!” you exclaimed as the child wailed its first breath of life. 

Sophie slumped against her pillows. 

“Rudie, grab the scissors,” you said. “It’s time to cut the cord, Papa.”

Rudie, flushed and giddy, first gave Sophie the sweetest kiss on her sweat soaked forehead. 

“You did it, Sophie,” Dick said. “Well done.”

She smiled weakly and released a breathy laugh. 

You cleaned the baby’s face as much as you could while Rudie cut the cord - under your instruction of course. Then, using fresh towels, you swaddled her. She calmed down as you placed her in her mother’s arms. The parents gazed adoringly on their child and both began to weep quietly. 

“She’s beautiful,” you told them, dabbing at your own eyes. “You’re incredible, Sophie.”

“Bedankt,” she replied. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Dick added. 

“Thank you,” Rudie returned. “Thank you very much.”

He shook Dick’s hand, and then yours, even kissing your cheek. You giggled and congratulated him again. 

“What’ll you name her?” you wondered. 

They discussed a moment in Dutch, then Rudie looked at you. 

“May we call her Y/N?” he asked. 

“Wh - oh my!” you gasped. “You don’t have to -”

“Please,” he said. “It’s the least we can do after such a kindness.”

“Oh, but it was no trouble,” you said. “Really, it wasn’t.”

Dick almost laughed at the way your cheeks went pink. Delivering a baby didn’t faze you at all, but for it to be named for you had you embarrassed.

“Please,” Rudie insisted. 

“Very well, you call her whatever you like,” you told him. “I’m truly honored.”

Rudie pulled you into a hug. It surprised you at first, but you settled into it and hugged him back. He sniffled before pulling away. 

“Thank you,” he said again. 

He joined his wife on the bed. You watched them with the fullest heart you’d had since before the war. Dick’s heart softened at the look on your face. 

“God bless you both,” you told them. 

They were grinning as you bid them farewell. You hated to leave them, but it was time to return to your duties. Surely, there were people missing you. And even more important people were likely missing Dick. You left together and started back toward the company CP in stunned silence. 

“You were amazing, you know,” Dick said at last. “I mean, really amazing.”

“Sophie was amazing,” you returned. “She did all the work.”

“I’ve never seen that kind of joy before,” he said. “Even after all she went through, she was smiling.”

“Yes, the happiest days are when babies come,” you said. “I hope - well, that doesn’t matter now.”

“What is it?” he pressed.

You blushed again. “Well, I was just going to say that I hope I’m as brave as Sophie when it’s my turn.”

A picture flashed behind his eyes. You in Sophie’s place, breathless and jubilant, cradling a little bundle in your arms. The idea made him feel tender in the chest.

“Do you want a lot of children?” he wondered. 

“As many as the Lord blesses me with,” you told him. “Of course, first I’ve got to find a husband.”

“Right, that,” he chuckled. 

The image in his mind shifted. Now, you were outside a little white farmhouse, four children running around you as you hung laundry on a clothesline. You were laughing as they played.

You continued walking. The sky was beginning to lighten. 

“Do you like children?” you asked. “I mean - do want some of your own someday?”

He smiled. “As many as the Lord blesses me with.” 

You beamed at him. Another picture formed for him. He was beside you in a warm living room, a fire crackling in the hearth while you rocked a newborn fast asleep. He could lean over and kiss you or twirl a strand of your hair around his finger. You were his wife. There was no war, no loss, no fear. Only a family. 

When you reached battalion HQ, you came to a stop. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” you said. “You could have gone and gotten some sleep somewhere.”

“I’m glad I was there, though I didn’t feel super helpful,” he said. “But I can’t let you down again, Y/N. I won’t.”

“I believe you, Dick,” you said. “You’re forgiven. I know I can count on you.”

You yawned, wide and sleepy, before he could respond. 

“I think we both need to sleep while we can,” he said. “But we are moving on to Neunen tomorrow.” 

“I’ll ask Sink if I’m going too,” you said. “Goodnight, Dick. Or, good morning, whichever it is.”

He chuckled. “See you soon.”

You went inside and crawled into a bed. Dick found a spot to rest as well, and as he closed his eyes, he reflected more on the past twenty-four hours. He still felt badly about losing a bit of your respect, especially since now his respect for you had grown tenfold. He was more committed than ever to earning your admiration again. 


	6. Chapter 6

The 506th remained in Holland a while. The aid station there became quickly crowded, to your dismay. And with several members of Easy Company. Buck Compton had been shot in Neunen, and Bill Guarnere was wounded while riding a motorcycle. David Webster had taken a hit to the leg as well. Bull Randleman had also gotten a piece of shrapnel to the shoulder, but he was able to return to duty within good time. 

Dick got promoted to battalion XO. You made sure to tell him just how proud of him you were because you knew a part of his heart broke to leave Easy Company. Moose Heyliger would be taking over as Easy’s CO.

“Moose is a good man,” he’d told you.

“He still has large shoes to fill,” you’d replied. 

He was dwelling on this exact comment as he sat down to complete the after action report on the capture of that company of SS. Something on his desk caught his eye. Something he knew he had not left there. 

Nixon was retrieving some Vat 69 from Dick’s foot locker. And he was making rather a fuss about it.

“Lew,” Dick said. “Why is there a catalogue for women’s dresses on my desk?” 

“Hm?” Nix replied. “Oh, that. Yeah, I thought you might like to get something for Y/N. The catalogue’s from Paris so it’s got all the latest fashion.”

“I’m sure she’d look great, but what occasion would she have to wear something like this?” Dick returned. 

They weren’t evening gowns or anything, but they certainly weren’t the utilitarian things you had on you now. They were date night dresses - stylish and sweet. 

“The occasion is...yet to be determined,” Nix said vaguely. “But if you order something now, it should arrive here within a week.”

“What happens in a week?” Dick pressed. 

Nix only shrugged. “I just think you should get her something nice.”

“You’re not telling me something,” Dick insisted. “Besides, I can’t order her a dress, I don’t know her measurements.”

“I got them from the supply officer and wrote them down for you,” Nix said. 

Dick gaped at him. “That’s rude!”

“What’s rude about it? I’m doing her a favor!” Nix laughed. “Get her a dress, Dick. Trust me.”

Dick eyes his friend skeptically. Then he heaved a sigh.

“What do I get her?” he wondered.

Nix chuckled. “Whatever you’d like to see her in. Unless of course that’s noth-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Dick warned. “I can’t even think about this right now. I’ve got to get this report in to Colonel Sink.”

“Well, look at it after,” Nix said. “Whenever, but get her something.”

With that, he left. Dick returned to his typewriter, but he kept glancing at the catalogue. Finally, when he could no longer think about the report, he looked at the dresses. They all looked fine, he supposed, but it was difficult to imagine you wearing anything like it. Though he was sure you had before you entered the Army. 

His eyes were beginning to glaze over when he finally flipped to the second to last page. On it was a dress that was so you, it made him sit up. He hastily wrote it down to send for it. 

The next day, you were coming up to battalion HQ to send a letter to your mother. It was much nicer now that you were getting letters in return. She was very interested in Dick and hoped that you could marry him. You tried to discourage her from that line of thinking, since there were so many more important things to think about right now than husbands.

As you were walking into the post office, you ran right into the man on your mind. Dick smiled warmly as he dropped off a letter and you did the same. 

“Writing to someone special?” you teased. 

He shook his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at you pictured the dress on you. He was more eager than ever to find out what Nix was planning. 

“Well, I’m off to find some lunch,” you said. “Care to join me?”

“I’d love to,” he agreed. 

On your way out, you came across Nixon. He eyed Dick up and down after greeting you.

“So, Dick, did you, uh, take that advice I gave you?” he asked. 

You looked between them, brow furrowed. “What advice?”

“I did,” Dick answered, not looking at you. “Thanks, Lew.”

“Anytime,” Nix said. “You kids have fun now.”

He left to complete his own task while you gazed at Dick, bewildered. 

“What advice?” you asked again. 

“Nothing,” Dick said, shaking his head. “Just a tip for my after-action report.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

For some reason, you didn’t quite believe him. But, you supposed if it was something you needed to know, he would tell you. Dick didn’t keep things from you without good reason, and you trusted him. 

Days passed. After a week, and the incident with Moose getting shot, Dick was in his office, organizing more paperwork as he talked with Nix and Harry. His orderly announced Bill Guarnere, who he was happy to see, even if he had gone AWOL. Just as Bill was leaving, asking about a place called Lulu’s, you walked in. 

“Well, there you are, Bill,” you said, putting your hands on your hips. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to when I discovered you missing from your hospital bed this morning.”

He smiled. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You ain’t gonna rat on me, are ya?”

“Certainly not,” you said. “But you must promise not to worry me so again.”

He reached over and pinched your cheek. “You got it.” 

Dick frowned at the affectionate gesture, though he knew you and Bill were strictly platonic. It still made his chest feel tight. Especially since you giggled so adorably. 

“Be careful, Bill,” you said. “Keep off the leg as much as you can.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he returned. 

He left. Then, Dick’s orderly, Zielinski, returned with a large, rectangular package. 

“Delivery for you, sir,” he said. 

“Set it there,” Dick instructed, indicating the side table next to Nixon. 

Zielinski obeyed and you looked at the box, wondering what on Earth could be inside. Meanwhile, Harry and Nix exchanged a knowing look. Harry nodded. 

“Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any,” Nix said, retrieving some papers from his breast pocket. 

“What's that, a piece of paper?” Dick returned. “I don’t wanna see another piece of paper.”

“General Taylor has flown back to Washington,” Nix explained. “He’s left General McAuliffe in charge of the division. Colonel Sink is in Rheims to see Marlene Dietrich.”

“Marlene Dietrich is in Rheims?” Harry questioned. 

“At the USO,” Nix said. 

“I’m outta here, I’m going to Rheims,” Harry said. 

You smiled, amused, but still curious as to what Nixon’s point was in announcing all this. 

“Strayer will be in London for at least another week for Lieutenant Colonel Dobie’s wedding,” he continued. “I personally am heading back to Aldbourne to look up a certain young lady.”

“What are you telling me?” Dick asked. 

Nix held up the papers and looked at you and then Dick. “You two are going to Paris, my friends. City of Light.” He dropped them on Dick’s desk. “Those are your 48-hour passes. It’s been decided that you need a little dose of civilization.”

Dick sighed. “So that’s what the package was for.”

Nix smirked. “Sure was. Y/N, would you like to open the gift Dick was kind enough to order for you?”

You blinked in surprise. You were still getting excited at the idea of going to Paris with Dick. Now there was a gift for you?

“That’s for me?” you wondered. 

“It is,” Dick said. “I hope you like it.”

“May I really open it now?” you asked. 

“Of course,” he said. 

You beamed at him and then walked over. You looked at the return address, which was apparently also in Paris. You reached out a tentative hand and pulled at the string before getting to the brown paper. Beneath it was a lovely box with a pastel design like something from a boutique. You took the top off and saw a stunning, dusty rose chiffon dress. It had butterfly sleeves and a white floral embroidery on the sweetheart neckline. 

“Oh!” you gasped. “Oh, the darling thing! You didn’t really order it all the way from Paris just for me?!”

“I did,” he assured you. “Take it out, get a good look at it.”

You grinned even wider as you took it by the shoulders and pressed it to your body. It went down past your knees, but not too far. It was perfect. You couldn’t help but twirl. Dick felt a warmth stir in his stomach at how pleased you were.

“Excellent choice, Dick,” Nixon praised. 

“You picked it yourself?” you asked, facing Dick. 

“I did,” he answered bashfully. 

“What fine taste you have!” you admired. “I haven’t had anything new in so long! And it’s absolutely lovely, Dick! Thank you!” 

You set the dress back in the box and threw your arms around his neck. He hugged you back, wrapping his arms slowly around your waist and giving you the gentlest of squeezes. He took a moment to take in the smell of your hair. 

You pulled away, cheeks aching from the smile on your face. 

“Really, Dick, this is so thoughtful,” you said. “And now I have something to wear while we’re in Paris.”

“You will,” he agreed, casting a knowing glance in Nixon’s direction. 

“Bon voyage, you two,” Nix said. 

“I second that,” Harry added. 

*******

Paris was beautiful. So beautiful it hardly felt real. You almost felt like you were walking into a film like  _ Casablanca _ , only it wasn’t in black and white. Everything was bright and lively and colorful. Plus, you were with a man you liked a great deal more than Humphrey Bogart. You were with Dick Winters. 

You sat across from each other in a crowded cafe, sipping coffees. Dick watched with reverence as a breeze rolled through which gently shook the curls around your face. You had your hair down today - a big difference from your usual low bun, and he liked the look of it. You had also gone to the trouble of putting on makeup. He thought you were stunning without it, but the effort of it was sweet. And you looked beautiful. Plus, you had on the dress. It was better than he’d even imagined. 

“I wonder how Lewis was able to get us to be able to go on a trip together,” you said as you finished a sip of coffee. “I mean, everyone else went on a trip by themselves. And I don’t think any of the other nurses got a trip.”

“Apparently, he pitched the idea to Colonel Sink,” Dick replied. “And once he was on board it was easier to get you a pass as well.”

“I’m very grateful to him,” you said. “I’ve never been to Paris. And it’s a wonderful city. And in such company, it’s all the more enjoyable.”

He looked down as some pink rushed to his cheeks. 

“I’ve got an idea,” you said excitedly. “Let’s not talk about the war or the men or anything like that while we’re here. We’re on this trip to get some reprieve, so let’s take full advantage.”

He met your gaze and smiled. “I like that idea.” 

He really did. He couldn’t stop thinking about that German - that boy - he’d killed in the field, and he needed a distraction. 

“So, tell me about your family back home,” you said. “I hardly know anything, and it seems you know all about mine.”

“To be fair, there was more going on with yours,” he returned. “But what would you like to know?”

You thought for a moment. “Your sister. What’s she like?”

“Bookish and shy,” he said. “But she has a beautiful singing voice.”

“Oh, does she sing publicly?”

“Nope. Only in church.”

“Do you two get along well?” you wondered.

“Sure, well enough,” he said with a shrug. “There’s no animosity or anything, but there is a large age gap, so we’ve never been particularly close either.”

“How old is she?”

“Sixteen,” he said. 

“Oh, my, she’s practically a lady,” you said. “Are you nervous about her growing up?”

“Not really,” he said. “She’s a smart girl, she’ll make a fine young woman.”

“I’m sure she will,” you agreed. “Now, your parents. How did they meet?”

“They met in church,” he told you. 

You sat at the cafe for about an hour and half, just talking and laughing together. Then, you decided to take a walk around the city to see the sights. As you rounded a corner, you heard music. There was a street band playing, and couples danced around them. 

“Dick, look!” you gasped. “How sweet is that?”

He smiled. “Are you a music lover, Y/N?”

“I like music fine, but I can’t say I’m the most knowledgeable on the subject,” you said. 

One song ended and the band began another. This time, a familiar tune which floated around you and made you grip his arm eagerly. 

“Oh, I do love this song!” you said. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Isn’t It Romantic,” you told him. “Can we stay and listen?”

“Sure,” he agreed. 

You walked a little closer and the sax picked up the melody. You squeezed Dick’s arm with delight. He looked at your face. You practically had stars in your eyes as you watched the surrounding couples. He nudged you so you looked at him. 

“Would you like to dance?” he offered. 

“Really?!”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Oh, please!”

With a grin, he offered his hand, which you took. Then he pulled you close, one hand clasping yours and the other around your waist. Your chin rested on his shoulder as you began to sway together to the slow beat. In spite of yourself, you began to sing along. 

“ _ Isn’t it romantic _ ,” you began softly. “ _ Music in the night, a dream that can be heard. Isn’t it romantic? Moving shadows write the oldest magic word. I hear the breezes playing in the trees above. While all the world is saying you were meant for love _ .”

You looked up and held his gaze. You knew in that moment that you were inescapably in love with this man. There was no world in which he did not have full command of your heart. From his eyes, you felt a deep affection from him as well. But that could mean a number of things.

You pictured yourself taking the leap. Standing on your toes and pressing your lips to his and testing him. Finding out what his affection really meant. If you were just a friend or someone he saw a life with. Your heart was decided. But what about his?

You started to go for it, but refrained. Something inside you was telling you that now wasn’t the time. Even though the backdrop was everything a girl could dream of for a first kiss - a setting sun, slow music, in Paris - your gut told you he needed to do this on his terms. If and when he felt it, all you could do was be ready to receive him. 

Dick was inwardly kicking himself. He wanted to kiss you desperately. And while his heart celebrated at the idea, his head reminded him that there was a war on. Despite the promise to forget about it today, it remained in the back of his mind as a brutal reminder of reality. And he could not ask you to love him when his life was always at risk. It would be too selfish of him. And he loved you too much. 

You slowed to a stop together, your faces flushed and heads light. 

“Thank you for the dance,” you said breathlessly. “You’re surprisingly light on your feet.”

“Well, dancing’s always easier when you have the right partner,” he returned. 

You grinned. “Shall we go on?”

“Sure,” he said. 

He took your hand, and you walked on together, leaving the music and the moment behind. Though neither of you would ever forget it. 

*******

“What do you mean nothing happened?” Nix interrogated when Dick returned from Paris. 

“I mean nothing happened,” Dick said. 

“You were alone together in Paris,” Harry argued. “Something had to happen.”

“What do you two want from me?” Dick asked. 

“Did you kiss her?” Nix pressed. 

“No,” Dick said. 

Harry and Nix both groaned. 

“We did dance though,” Dick told them. 

They looked at each other. 

“You danced with her, but you didn’t kiss her?” Harry asked to clarify. 

“That’s right,” Dick said. 

“How?” Nix demanded. “How did this happen? I set it up perfectly for you two to finally come to your senses and do something!”

“This isn’t a good time,” Dick said. “We’re at war.”

“Lots of guys have a wartime romance,” Harry said. “Look at me and Kitty.”

“That’s different, you had each other before the war started,” Dick pointed out. “Y/N and I both have jobs to do here. If we’re distracted by feelings like this, I don’t think it’ll end well.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Nix said. “The risk should make it more imperative to be honest with each other.”

“That’s not how I see it,” Dick returned. “I don’t want to jump into something with her -”

“Jump into?” Nix cut across him. “Christ, Dick, it’s been three years!”

“Hear me out!” Dick insisted. “I don’t want to start something with her, only to die in a month or two. Or, even worse, what if we realize we aren’t right for each other? How do we navigate that going forward?”

“Well, it certainly says something that the thought of breaking up is worse to you than death,” Harry joked. 

Dick half smiled. “Yeah, I suppose it does.”

“You are ridiculously overthinking this,” Nix said. 

“I’m not ridiculously doing anything,” Dick retorted. “I’m trying to be sensible for us both. Besides, I don’t really know how she feels.”

Nix and Harry exchanged a disbelieving look. 

“Dick, that is the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard you say,” Nix said. 

Dick had to laugh a little. “What?”

“She adores you,” he said. “She gets this look on her face - Harry, back me up here - this look that is almost sickening.”

“She does get that look,” Harry agreed. “But I see your point too, Dick. It’s a weird place to start a relationship.” 

“Thank you,” Dick said. 

“But, come on,” Nix said. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“If I am going to admit that, the first person to hear it will be Y/N,” Dick said firmly. 

And that settled the matter.

*******

You had dinner with Colonel Sink upon your return. He smiled at you when you entered his office and he offered you a drink, which you refused. He poured one for himself anyway. 

“Well, how was Paris?” he asked. 

“Delightful,” you told him. “I hope I can go back someday under happier circumstances.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “And Captain Winters, did he enjoy himself?”

“He seemed to,” you said. “We had fun together, thank you for allowing it.”

“Well, I couldn’t think of a more qualified chaperone,” he joked.

You chuckled. “He is awfully responsible, isn’t he?”

“Almost annoyingly so,” he said. “Did, uh, anything happen between you two?”

Your cheeks got warm. “Well, no. We behaved as we always do.”

You stole a glance at him and swore you saw a fleeting look of disappointment cross his face. He took a drink. 

“Ah, well,” he sighed. 

“Did you want something to happen, Colonel?” you wondered. 

“Well, Dick’s a good man, and when I start thinking about after the war...and making sure you’re taken care of...well…”

You frowned. “Colonel, please understand, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Dick and I are friends, very dear friends, and anything beyond that isn’t important right now. And besides, if I marry someone, I don’t want it to be because he has the qualities of a good husband. I want it to be for love.”

“I’m not saying it can’t be both,” he said. 

“True,” you said. “But love can’t be forced.”

“Nor can it be denied.”

He met your eyes and you stood there, feeling rather exposed. 

“I see it in your eyes, Y/N,” he continued. “I’ve tried to brush it aside, but I know you’re in love with him.”

A pregnant pause hung in the air. 

“Aren’t you?” he pressed. 

You swallowed thickly. 

“A confession of that nature should be saved for its subject,” you said. 

He smirked. “Alright, then. I’ll only say this. I heartily approve.”

You relaxed with a smile. “I would have guessed so since you and Nixon have evidently been playing matchmaker all this time.”

He laughed. “Let’s have dinner, Y/N.”

*******

Orders came for the regiment to move out into Belgium and defend the line in the Bois Jacques woods. Winter was fast approaching, and the whole regiment was short on cold weather supplies. And you heard through the grapevine ammo was hard to come by as well. You would be going with the men to a hospital in Bastogne. 

You climbed into a truck with some of the other officers as the regiment prepared to head out. You took a seat next to Dick. The cold forced you to scoot as close as possible to him. 

“I know I used to tease you about the heat in Toccoa, so I suppose it’s your turn to gloat to me about the cold,” you said. 

He chuckled. “Believe me, I have no desire to do that.”

You smiled. “Still have that pocket watch?”

“I do,” he said, patting the spot on his chest where it was contained inside his pocket. “Safe and sound.”

“Just as you will be,” you said assuredly. 

You felt you had to will it into existence. From what you had overheard on your way to the truck, this was not looking good. And you weren’t even there yet. You shivered. 

“Still cold?” he asked. 

You nodded. He opened up his arm and you tucked yourself into his chest. He draped his arm over you and held you close. 

“Better?” 

“Mm, much,” you hummed. 

For now, you would be safe and warm. You could never imagine what was coming next.


	7. Chapter 7

The bitter cold of Bastogne. It was the most miserable you had ever been in your life, and you felt even worse for the men out on the line. You were working in a church that had been converted to a hospital. There was a nurse there, Renee, who ran things pretty well. You quickly grew close to her. 

Unfortunately, medical supplies were running very low, as there was no support beyond Bastogne. Men were dying in droves. You had to save morphine for the most extreme cases, so many of them were constantly moaning in their pain. It tore at your heart. 

The first Easy Company man to come to the aid station was Skinny Sisk. He was hit with a mortar on his leg, and it was all slashed with gashes. Renee got to him first, and you saw her talking to Doc Roe. You stopped at Skinny’s bedside. 

“Did you get here just now, Wayne?” you asked him. 

You offered him some water, which he gladly accepted. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered as he swallowed a gulp. “I’m sorry, I -”

“Don’t you even think of apologizing,” you cut across him. “You just rest now.”

Doc Roe approached you. 

“Y/N, what’s going on here?” he wondered. “Why ain’t these men evacuated?”

“We can’t, Gene,” you replied solemnly. “We’re cut off. There’s nowhere to go from here.”

“Does Captain Winters know?” he pressed. 

“Colonel Sink does,” you said. “I’m sure he’s shared that with his XO.”

The mention of Dick made your heart sink. It had been weeks since you had seen him. 

Doc sighed. “Look, Y/N, is there anything you can give me to take back to the line? Plasma? Bandages? Morphine? I’m real short.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure,” you said. “Ask Renee. She’s sort of in charge here.”

Just as you mentioned her, she appeared, giving Skinny some alcohol, which he took as gratefully as the water from before. Roe followed her into the other room for supplies. As they left, you were approached by Dr. Clarke. He was an Army doctor who had escaped German capture and made his way to Bastogne and was a wonderful help. He also had become a friend to you. 

“Y/N, is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, doctor,” you assured him. “I was just saying hello to Wayne here, he’s a part of my regiment. Can you help me get started on treating him?”

The doctor smiled wide. “Of course. Anything for you.”

You froze. He often said things like this which made you rather uncomfortable. It pushed the boundary of friendship into something more, and that was not a direction you were willing to go with him. Not that Dr. Clarke wasn’t nice, but you weren’t in love with him. You began to unwrap the bandages on Skinny’s leg as gently as you could. 

“Captain Winters is still doing okay, Y/N,” Skinny told you, and he eyed Dr. Clarke suspiciously. “I thought you’d like to know.”

“I’m very grateful, Wayne, thank you,” you said. “Now lie down and rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ah, the famous Captain Winters I’ve heard so much about,” Dr. Clarke said, and you detected just a hint of bitterness there. “Glad he’s safe.”

“Yes, thank God for that,” you agreed. 

As much as you missed Dick, you were grateful you hadn’t seen him. It meant he was alive and unhurt. 

Dick was missing you with an ache he wasn’t really prepared for as he manned the line with the men. This was the longest you’d gone without seeing each other since you met, and it was hurting him more than he cared to admit. And during the day, he was able to occupy himself, but you were the last thing he thought of each night before he closed his eyes, and the first thing that came to his mind when he opened them in the morning. 

He prayed you were doing alright. 

One clear December morning, there was at last a supply drop in Bastogne. You and a few of the medics rushed to collect as much as possible and bring it inside the hospital. That day, Lipton and Roe came to get as much as they could bring back to the line. With the added supplies, you were able to take a moment to rest. You sat outside a few feet away from Doc Roe and Renee and popped a piece of chocolate into your mouth. It was from her and you felt it was a good way to celebrate the resupply. Dr. Clarke came to join you. 

“Well, your friend Sisk is going to be alright,” he said. “Should make a full recovery.”

“That’s good news,” you said. “There will be scarring, I’m sure.”

“Oh, definitely,” he said. “It was kind of him to update you on Captain Winters, too.”

You sensed that same sourness from a few days ago in his voice when he said Dick’s name. 

“It certainly was,” you agreed. “Not that I was terribly worried. In war, no news is good news.” 

“Ain’t that the truth,” he chuckled. 

He took a seat beside you and you offered him a piece of chocolate. He took it and snapped it in half to take a small bite. He chewed thoughtfully and then looked at you. 

“You know it’s a shame a girl as beautiful as you should see all this,” he said. 

Your brow furrowed, unsure whether to be flattered or offended. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” you replied. “What does beauty have to do with this?”

“I just mean a girl like you should be happily married with a few children,” he explained.

You held back an irritated sigh. It seemed everyone thought you were only meant for marriage. Your mother and now Dr. Clarke. The only people who seemed to see your talent were Colonel Sink and Dick. 

“Is that all you think women are good for?” you questioned. “Child bearing and home making?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said. “And to answer your question, no. Just the beautiful ones.”

He began to laugh but you only frowned at him. He nudged you with his elbow. 

“C’mon, Y/N, lighten up,” he said. “Things are finally improving.”

“I’m not sure where you got that idea,” you retorted. 

“We got supplies, that’s a good thing,” he said. 

“It’s still not enough,” you returned. “And it took so long, we lost people we should have been able to save.”

“I didn’t take you for a pessimist.”

“I’m not, I’m only trying to be realistic.”

A beat of silence passed. You both chewed on your chocolate. Then he looked at you. 

“Say, have you ever been to Paris?” he asked. “It’s a romantic place, I could take -”

“As a matter of fact, I have been to Paris,” you interrupted. You didn’t like to interrupt gentlemen, but his earlier joke had left a bad taste in your mouth. “I went on leave with Captain Winters while we were in Holland.”

“Ah, I see,” he said. “Well, I hope he made the most of it.”

“I do hope you’re not about to make some other remark about my looks,” you said. 

He chuckled. “I was, as a matter of fact. Paris, with a girl as good looking as you? He’s a lucky man.”

“We had a perfectly fine time,” you said. 

“Perfectly fine, huh? So not great?”

“It could be both.”

“But you said perfectly fine.”

“What are you getting at, doctor?”

“I hope he at least kissed you.”

You glowered at him. “This conversation has gone far enough. Good day, Dr. Clarke.”

You got to your feet, turned on your heel and began to march inside. 

“Y/N, wait!” 

He jumped up and grabbed your arm, turning you to face him again. 

“Hold on,” he said. “I’m sorry, okay? I suppose I was just a little jealous.”

“Jealous?” you questioned.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m jealous of a man who’s had nearly three years with you and hasn’t made an offer, but still has enough of your heart to close you off to anyone else.”

“Made an offer?” you returned. “Doctor, there’s a war on!”

“So what?” he countered. “I’ve seen a lot doing what I do, and I can safely say that love is the most important thing in the world.”

“Are you telling me that you love me?” you asked. 

“Yes,” he said breathlessly. “And if I’m being honest, I think you’re wasting your love on a man who doesn’t have the guts to take what’s right in front of him.” 

You sucked in a sharp breath, your scowl deepening. 

“I won’t insult your feelings, Dr. Clarke, but I cannot return them,” you said shortly. “And when it comes to the kind of man Captain Winters is, I’ll thank you to keep silent on matters you know nothing about.”

“I know what he’s missing out on,” he said. “And that’s enough not to like him.”

“I won’t stand for another disparaging remark,” you said firmly. “Let me go now.”

He released your arm. With one final glare, you went inside. Dr. Clarke looked away and caught the eye of Doc Roe, who was shooting the former a dirty look. Dr. Clarke shook his head and followed you into the building. 

When Roe returned to the line, he found Winters to report everything he’d been able to secure from Bastogne. Dick was pleased to hear that the resupply would be helpful, since there was no end in sight here. 

“And, sir,” Roe said. “Y/N…” he trailed off. 

Dick’s heart skipped a beat. “Is she okay?”

“She is, sir,” Roe said. “It’s just this doctor there. I think he’s giving her a hard time.”

“A hard time?” Dick questioned. 

“Well, I overheard some of their conversation this afternoon, and I think he’s sort of in love with her or something,” Roe said. “She’s not keen on him or anything, but I think he’s pretty insistent.” 

“Is he dangerous?” Dick asked. 

His mind was awhirl with more questions about what exactly Roe had overheard, but he really didn’t think it was his business. All he could really do was make sure you were safe. 

“I don’t think so,” Roe said. “I just thought I’d let you know.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Dick said. 

“Sir,” Roe returned. 

He left and Dick released a low sigh. He looked at Nix. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to step it up, Dick, you’ve got competition,” Nix said. 

“Don’t start,” Dick replied. “That’s her business, I can’t worry about it.”

“You will, though,” Nix laughed. 

Dick rolled his eyes. In his heart, he knew Nix was right. You were a bright, attractive girl. It was only natural another man might take a liking to you. He just hoped you stayed annoyed at the idea. 

On Christmas Eve, which you nearly forgot about with how busy you were, Colonel Sink came to the hospital with an offer for you. 

“Y/N, how’d you like to go to the line with me and say hello to the men?” he asked. “I’m sure they’d all like to see you.” 

“Is it safe?” you wondered. 

“I don’t think so,” Dr. Clarke interjected. “You never know when the Germans might attack. And Y/N is a valuable nurse.”

“Who the hell are you?” Sink demanded. 

“Dr. Clarke, Colonel,” Clarke answered. 

“Well, remember this, Dr. Clarke. If I want your opinion, I’ll ask you for it,” Sink snapped. “And I’d rather you didn’t stick your nose into a private conversation.”

“Colonel, please,” you said. “I’d love to come and at least wish them a merry Christmas.”

“Very good,” he said. “Come along, then.” 

You wiped your hands and grabbed a coat before following Sink out of the hospital. As you climbed into the jeep behind him, he turned to look at you. 

“What the hell’s that doctor’s problem?” he wondered. 

The driver pulled off and started toward the forest. 

“He’s got a bit of a crush on me,” you said. “I’m glad you came, I was afraid he was going to try and get me under some mistletoe any minute.”

Sink laughed. “Have you told him you aren’t interested?”

“I’ve certainly tried,” you said. “He’s not the best listener.”

“Well, he is a man, after all.”

You smiled. 

You reached the line and shivered as the wind blew cold. The men were in line receiving some food. You spotted Dick right away, standing to the side and letting the men get their share first. You beamed. He was clearly freezing with his clothes bundled up and the tip of his nose all red, which made your smile falter. The jeep came to a stop and Sink clamored out before helping you down. 

“Better than sitting down to a Christmas Eve dinner of turkey and hooch back at the division CP,” Sink said as he walked out among the company. “Damned if I don’t like old Joe Dominguez’s rancid ass beans better.”

The men tried to laugh. 

“Hello, Easy Company,” he continued. 

“Hello, sir,” they returned. 

You followed Sink to stand next to Dick. He smiled softly at you before shaking Sink’s hand. 

“Hello, sir,” he said. 

“General McAuliffe sent a message to the entire division,” Sink said. “I thought maybe your people would like to hear it.” 

Sink offered Dick a slip of paper with the message on it. 

“Oh, that should be your prerogative, sir,” Dick insisted. 

“Fine,” Sink conceded. “Men! General McAuliffe wishes us all a merry Christmas. What’s merry about all this, you ask? Just this. We’ve stopped cold everything that’s been thrown at us from the north, east, south, and west. Now two days ago the German commander demanded our honorable surrender to save the USA encircled troops from total annihilation. The German commander received the following reply. To the German commander. Nuts!”

A chuckle went through the crowd. 

“We’re giving our country and our loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present,” Sink continued. “And being privileged to take part in this gallant feat of arms we’re truly making for ourselves a merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you.” 

As Sink was talking, you moved closer to Dick. You could feel him shivering slightly as you did. Sink was met with returns of “Merry Christmas, sir!” and “Nuts!” all around. You faced Dick and opened your arms. He smiled and sank into them. 

“Merry Christmas, Dick,” you whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he returned. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you,” you told him. 

You parted and pressed your wam hand to his chilly cheek. 

“Goodness,” you sighed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he assured you. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, you’ve got no business worrying about me,” you said. “With everything going on here. Tell me how everyone’s been doing.”

“Well, we -”

“Y/N!” Colonel Sink called from the jeep. “I’m afraid we can’t stay.”

You looked sadly at Dick. He gave your hand a squeeze. 

“It’s alright,” he said. “Just seeing you for a minute was plenty.”

“I’ll see you again soon, Dick,” you said. 

It was a promise. 

That night, Bastogne was engulfed in flames. You, Renee, and Dr. Clarke worked with all the other nurses and medics to get as many wounded men out safely, but with bombs going off and buildings collapsing, it was difficult to decide where to take them. Nowhere was safe. You heard a deafening  _ BOOM _ , felt a heavy strike on the back of your head, and then everything went black around you. 

Doc Roe picked up the headscarf, a sinking feeling in his stomach. And then, he heard a soft moan from near the doorway. He whirled around and saw movement beneath a pile of rubble. Dashing over, he began clearing it away. Piece by piece, he moved it until he saw your face. You had a graze on your cheek and your hair was sticky with blood, but you were alive. 

“Y/N!” he cried. 

“D...Dick?” you replied wearily. 

“No, I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s Gene Roe,” he said gently. 

He took hold of your arms and began to pull you slowly out from beneath the wooden planks above you. They clattered to the floor at your removal. 

“My head hurts, Gene,” you mumbled. 

“I know it does, belle, just hold on, I’m gonna get you come help,” he said. 

Everything around you felt fuzzy. You couldn’t remember where you were or what you were doing there. It was just cold. You were frightened. Another explosion made your head throb. Tears began to sting your eyes.

“Hey!” Roe yelled as he saw someone approaching. 

The figure stepped into the light and he recognized Dr. Clarke. 

“Doctor, help me out here,” Roe pleaded. 

“Oh, thank God she’s alive,” Clarke sighed and hurried to assist. “What about Renee?”

Gene only shook his head. 

They got you to the company CP, which was safer. Sink was alarmed that they carried you in on a stretcher, but he offered up his own bed for you. As soon as you were settled, Dr. Clarke got to work on bandaging you up. Your head wound needed a bandage, and you were covered in dust. Otherwise, you were miraculously unscathed. 

Roe headed back to the line. Dawn was on the horizon as he returned, and he knew he had to find Winters and let him know. 

Dick was shivering in his foxhole. He saw Roe coming and sat up. He’d been concerned about the medic since the incident with Harry. Now, he was worried something else had happened. Roe looked somehow more tired than when he’d left. 

“Sir,” Roe greeted. 

“How’s Harry?” Dick asked. 

“He’ll be alright, I think,” Roe answered. “We had to scramble for where to take him, the hospital was gone.”

Dick’s stomach turned. “What?”

“They bombed Bastogne, sir,” Roe said. 

“What?!”

“Y/N’s okay,” Roe said, answering Dick’s next question. “She took a hit to the head, but Dr. Clarke said it’s probably just a concussion. We won’t know more until she’s awake.”

“Where is she?” Dick demanded. 

“She’s at the company CP right now,” Roe told him. “With Colonel Sink. I think the jeep is still here if you wanna -”

“I do,” Dick cut across him. “Help me out.”

Roe took Dick’s hand and helped him out of his foxhole. Then he jogged over to the jeep, which was being driven by Sink’s personal driver. He climbed in and they were off. Dick hated to leave the line, but he had to see you. His heart pounded as they drove through the wind and snow. 

Upon reaching the company CP, Dick had to admit it felt good to be indoors where it was warm. He barely made it through the door when he locked eyes with Colonel Sink, who just pointed to the stairs. Dick nodded and started climbing them, removing his helmet, scarf, and gloves. He went through the first door, and right away saw a single bed, you beneath the blankets with a bandage on your head. Your breathing was slow and even. 

He released a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. Just seeing you there, looking peaceful, eased his wildly beating heart. He walked slowly over to the chair beside the bed and sank into it. He let out another gradual sigh. 

He longed to take your hand, but he knew his were practically glaciers, and he didn’t want to disturb you from your rest. He became aware of the way his skin began to sting as feeling returned to him. Like he was thawing out. 

He gazed at your face. There was a scrape right along your cheekbone that was already scabbing over with a bruise blooming behind it. Your fingers had some minor cuts and bruising as well. 

“Just be alright, Y/N,” he whispered. “Please be alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dick remained with you through the morning. Even though his eyelids grew heavy and sleep tempted him, he wanted to be alert when you woke. Thankfully, it was only a couple hours before you winced and then your eyes fluttered open. You glanced over, head throbbing. Despite the discomfort, you smiled. 

“Dick,” you said softly. “You’re here.”

Tears pricked at your eyes. After all the confusion - and you still had some - you at least had your best friend at your side. The fear ebbed away at the sight of him. 

“Hey,” he replied. “How are you?”

“Sore,” you told him. “My head…”

“Yeah, Roe said you were probably struck by falling debris,” he said. “Do you need something for the pain?”

“I’ll manage,” you said. “How long have you been here?”

“A couple hours,” he said. “I didn’t want to leave before actually getting to talk to you.”

“Don’t be silly, Dick, your men need you,” you said. 

“I wanted to be here,” he insisted. “For you and for myself a little.”

You smiled weakly. “Very well. Don’t go making a fuss, though.”

“Have you ever known me to fuss?” 

He finally reached over and held your hand, giving it a little squeeze. 

“I’m just so glad you’re okay,” he said. 

“I hope I am,” you said. “How are you? And the boys?”

“We’re hanging in there,” he said. “The line is still spread too thin and we don’t have enough…” he trailed off. “Never mind. I won’t burden you with all this right now.”

“Alright,” you conceded. “You really are a darling to come and see me.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, the door opened and in walked Dr. Clarke. He smiled at you but you returned it with a stiff nod. You still had not quite forgiven him for the last conversation you had. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” he said brightly. “That’s good.”

“I suppose so,” you said. “Dr. Clarke, this is Captain Winters. Captain, this is Dr. Clarke. We met at the hospital in Bastogne.”

“So I’ve heard,” Dick said, getting to his feet and shaking Clarke’s hand. 

“Oh, she’s spoken to you about me?” Clarke wondered, a rather smug look coming over his features. 

“No, actually I heard of you from our medic, Gene Roe,” Dick clarified. 

Dr. Clarke’s face fell. “I see. Well, I’ve certainly heard of you. Y/N hardly talks about anything else.”

You felt your cheeks go red, which you tried to hold back since you knew he was trying to embarrass you. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

“Don’t be dramatic, doctor, we’ve had far too many patients for me to spend all my time talking about Dick,” you said. 

“That’s fair,” he chuckled. “Look, Y/N, I need you to sit up so I can do some assessments.”

“Do we have to right now?” you asked.

You were tired and with your stomach so unsettled, you feared you might throw up.

“I’m afraid so,” he said. “Need any help?”

You nodded. Dr. Clarke moved to take your hand, but Dick was faster. The latter carefully assisted you to an upright position. It made your head swim a little, but nothing more. Dr. Clarke grimaced at Dick. Then the former sat on the bed, cradled your face in his hands, and looked into your eyes.

“Eyes are still lovely,” he said, and before you could offer any sort of rebuff, he continued. “And seem fairly focused. No glassiness, pupils are the same size, all good signs.”

He started to move his hand away, and Dick watched uncomfortably as the doctor slid his hand down your neck, briefly stroking your skin with his thumb before letting go. He glanced over at Dick for a fleeting second, meeting his eye. Dick swallowed. Pushing down every possessive impulse that was churning inside him. 

“Really, I’ve just got a terrible headache,” you said. “And some nausea.”

“But no actual vomiting?” he asked. 

You shook your head. “No. But I haven’t eaten hardly anything in the last forty-eight hours or so.”

“Do you remember the accident or the events before?” he asked.

“Not really,” you said. “The last thing I remember clearly is coming back from the line.”

“Alright, so there is some amnesia, but it seems like it’s pretty minor,” he told you. “Lucky you. Best to stay off your feet, relax, and come back to work in two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” 

“That’s being generous,” he said firmly. “I’d like to have you resting for a month just to be safe, but I know how much you’re needed.”

He placed a hand on your leg, just above your knee, casting another superior look at Dick. To Dick’s immense pleasure you drew your knees in toward your chest, forcing Dr. Clarke’s hand off. 

“I think that’s enough, doctor,” Dick said. “We wouldn’t want Y/N to get overwhelmed.”

They exchanged a tense, contending gaze. The hostility was a bit unnerving.

“Right, well, I’ll leave you to rest then,” Dr. Clarke said, clearing his throat and getting to his feet. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check the bandages.”

He bumped Dick’s shoulder on his way out the door, but Dick didn’t even stumble. 

“He’s awfully comfortable,” he muttered. 

“Hm?” you returned. 

“Nothing,” he said. “Want me to let you sleep?” 

“As much as I’d like you to stay, I am awfully tired,” you said. “And I know you need to get back.”

“I do,” he admitted. “But I can -”

You smiled and shook your head. “No, don’t worry about me. Colonel Sink’s here, I’m in good hands.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said. 

He took your hand, and just like he had in England, pressed his lips to it. It made you hum happily. 

“Thank you, Dick,” you said.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” he assured you. 

“Take care.”

“You too, Y/N.” 

He left, closing the door behind him, and you sighed. Why was it always goodbyes with Dick? You understood that it was the war, but each time he left, he took a little piece of you with him. It got harder every day. You settled back against the pillows, pulling the blanket up over your shoulders. You succumbed to the warmth and closed your eyes, drifting into sleep again.

When Dick left your room, he almost collided with Dr. Clarke. He stopped in front of the doctor and gave him an inquisitive look. 

“Captain, I don’t really know you, but what you’re doing to her is terrible,” Dr. Clarke said. 

“What I’m doing to her?” Dick questioned. 

“Leading her on,” Dr. Clarke clarified. “I’ve tried to piece together why she’s so stuck on you since you haven’t really made a move. All I can come up with is that you made love in Paris and she’s attached more meaning to it than you have. And that’s a shitty thing to do to a girl like that. I -”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, doctor,” Dick interrupted, frowning. “What happened between myself and Y/N in Paris is no one’s business but ours, and if she didn’t share any details with you, then neither will I.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out -”

“I’m not finished,” Dick cut across him again. “Y/N does not belong to me. She is free to pursue any sort of relationship she likes. If she has chosen not to be with you, that is not my doing. She made that choice for herself. But for you to come here and accost me for a situation you’re only guessing at shows me she made that choice because she sees through your bravado. And so do I.”

“I’m just looking out for her,” Dr. Clarke said. 

“Looking out for her doesn’t usually include putting your hands on her just to make me uncomfortable,” Dick retorted. “If you want her to like you, how about showing her some respect?”

“She deserves to be loved by someone who really loves her.”

“I don’t disagree,” Dick said. “If you love her, what do you know about her? Has she ever been in love before? What’s her relationship like with her mother? What brought her to the Army?”

Dr. Clarke only scowled. Dick searched his eyes and found he had no answers.

Dick smirked. “You aren’t looking out for her, Dr. Clarke. This is all about you. You want a pretty wife, and you’ve set your sights on Y/N. But she won’t have you and your ego is wounded. You can pretend the issue is me all you want, but the truth is that Y/N and I are perfectly happy with where we are right now. Her only problem with you is you.”

Dr. Clarke looked at the floor. He had nothing to say. 

“Oh, and doctor,” Dick said, and the doctor looked up. “I am a superior officer. The next time you address me, you will say ‘sir.’” 

“Well, fuck you,” Dr. Clarke spat. “ _Sir_.”

Dick chuckled. “That’s a good man.”

He clapped the doctor on the shoulder and strode away. 

*******

January came with 1945. Easy Company would be moving back to their old position, overlooking the town of Foy, which would be vital to take from the Germans. Your concussion healed, and you were working fully again. You were going with your regiment toward Foy to the aid station closest to there. Thankfully, this also meant you would at last be separated from Dr. Clarke. He’d been short and cold with you the last few weeks, and you quickly grew tired of his attitude. 

Shortly before the move, poor Hoobler was brought to the aid station by Lipton and some other Easy Company men. He’d shot himself in the leg. You started to work on him, but another nurse took his pulse and stopped you, shaking her head. You looked at Lip with watery eyes. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. 

When Joe Toye showed up to the aid station, your stomach dropped. Luckily, it was only a shoulder wound, and he would be healed up fairly quickly. He’d only been at the aid station for three days or so when Colonel Sink came by and offered to take you out to the line again while you had a break. You looked at Joe. 

“Wanna come?” you offered. 

“Oh, hell yeah,” he returned. 

Sink smirked and allowed both of you to join him. 

Also with Sink was a cameraman. He took footage of the men as they received some food. It was odd to watch the men smile for the camera while in such harsh conditions. Sink immediately went over to where Nixon and Dick were waiting for him. Dick seemed pleasantly surprised to see you. 

“Hello,” he said with a smile. “How are you adjusting to the new position?”

“Well,” you told him. “I don’t have to worry about Dr. Clarke staring daggers at me anymore, and that’s a relief.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said. 

Sink spoke next. “If they come by here, y’all remember to smile for the camera. Got to keep morale up for them folks back home.”

Dick frowned. “Why?”

He left your side and followed Sink to the makeshift table with a map on it. 

“Damned if I know,” Sink replied. “Alright, Nix. What have they got waiting for us in Foy?”

“At least one company from the 10th Panzergrenadiers dug in along here,” Nix explained, pointing. “They’ve also got at least one 88, although we haven’t been able to spot it yet.”

You shot a nervous glance at Dick, who looked carefully at the map. 

“How about armor?” Sink asked. 

“As of last night, three tigers,” Nix said. 

You saw Dick look up and at the group of men, and spot Joe Toye. 

“Would you excuse me for a moment, sir?” he said. 

“Yeah,” Sink said. 

You watched Dick go, and took his spot to look at the map. You weren’t particularly adept at things like this, so you didn’t know exactly what you were looking at, but it all made you uneasy. It seemed wherever the most danger was, Easy was there, taking all the hits. 

Dick was talking to Joe, urging him to go back to the aid station. 

“Y/N okayed me to go back with the fellas, sir,” Joe said. 

Dick glanced your way. You caught his eye and wiggled your fingers at him. He shook his head and laughed. 

“Well, if she says it’s alright, I suppose it is,” he said. “Go ahead.” 

To your dismay, it was time for Easy to move out. They would have a direct view of Foy, with only a field separating them from the Germans. You went to Dick to wish him luck. 

“I’ve got all the luck I need,” he said, and he put his hand over his breast pocket. 

You smiled. “The pocket watch.”

“Yep,” he returned. 

“Well, I won’t worry too much, then,” you replied. 

You gave him a hug, squeezing him just a little before joining Sink to head back to the aid station. 

And so, Easy was in place for the inevitable assault on Foy. You weren’t sure when it was going to take place, only that it would be risky. 

They hadn’t been in their new position even 24 hours before you were devastated to see Joe Toye back. This time with Bill Guarnere. Both of them mangled beyond repair. As you assisted them with Bill, he looked at you and winced. 

“No sneakin’ back to the line this time, eh, sweetheart?” he joked.

You were amazed at his ability to be lighthearted in such a moment, but shock was stronger than any drug or medication you knew. And he had both in him. 

“Not this time, Bill,” you said gently, placing a warm hand on his still chilled cheek. “You’re going home.” 

“Home…” he trailed off. 

Buck Compton came behind them. Officially there for trench foot, but you knew otherwise. You could see behind his eyes a kind of pain that could never be healed. He would never be the man he was before. And he had seen enough. 

More and more casualties came. You concluded that the pocket watch must truly be working. Dick was never one of the bodies being carried in or limping through the door. He was safe. For the most part. You knew he was probably cold and miserable, but he was alive. And you prayed it would remain that way. Somehow, if he could just make it through Foy, it felt like the light at the end of the tunnel. 

The day before the assault was set to take place, Colonel Sink summoned you to the company CP. You entered his office and felt a knot in your stomach at the look on his face. It was grim.

“Y/N, I…” he began before heaving a sigh. “I hate to ask you to do this, but I’d appreciate it if you were with us when we go to take Foy tomorrow.”

You blinked. “You - you want me to see action?”

He nodded. “I do. I’ve got a feeling there will be heavy casualties, and we’ll need more than the medics we’ve got. If it goes to hell, I’ll get you out of there as fast as I can.”

You looked at him determinedly. “Don’t be silly, sir. If it goes that way, you’ll need me all the more.”

He looked at you with shining, proud eyes. Then he pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

“That’s my girl.”

When you arrived in the woods the next day, as Dick was giving instructions to a very uninterested Lieutenant Dike. 

“You’ve got about an eighth of a mile of open field to cross before we get down here into Foy,” Dick was saying. “There’s very little cover, so you’ve gotta move quickly. I’ve set up two sections of light machine guns at either end, here. They’ll give you covering fire. Third battalion will be led by I Company from the east. That should cause distraction. D Company will be in reserve, but we shouldn’t need them. The point is, you gotta move in there fast. Get in there before they can bring their mortars and artillery down on you. Clear?”

Dike nodded. “Clear.”

You had a sick feeling he was not clear at all.

“I’m relying on you,” Dick said. “Get it done.”

He snatched up his rife and stood up. He spotted you right away, stopping dead in his tracks. You saw him glance toward Sink, who pointedly ignored him. So, Dick came over to you.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Hello to you too,” you replied. “I’m sorry if you’re unhappy to see me, but I came as a favor to Sink. He wants as many hands as he can get. And I’ve brought supplies.”

You lifted the sagging bag on your shoulder. 

“I’m never unhappy to see you,” he said. “Just concerned. This could be...intense.”

“I’m prepared for that,” you assured him. “I think so, anyway. But you mustn’t worry about me. There’s a company who needs you.”

“Be careful,” he warned. 

“You as well,” you returned.

He left to go speak to Nixon. You went over to Sink. 

“Well, you certainly dodged Captain Winters,” you teased. 

He groaned. “I knew he wouldn’t like it, and I don’t feel much like arguing. Anyway, you’re here now and there’s nothing to do for it.”

As you looked out on the snow, you were reminded of when you were a child, on a vacation with your parents at the beach, and you would stand on the shore and stare at the ocean, bracing yourself to sprint out and get lost in the oncoming waves. Only now, you didn’t have the warm sun or the soft sand. Only the frigid air and the highest stakes imaginable. 

Easy moved forward. Immediately, they began getting gunned down. Sink did not want you running out into the field. Your instructions were to stay behind the tree line and treat any men that would be able to get back to you. Your instincts were telling you now to do the opposite as you saw them be struck and collapse onto the ground. Against your gut, you remained behind with Sink, Dick, Nixon, and few other battalion officers. 

Suddenly, Dike called the company to stop. You felt a twinge inside you. Especially after Dick jumped to his feet and began to shout. 

“WILL YOU MOVE?!” he cried. “GET OUT OF THERE, MOVE!”

But Dike couldn’t hear. 

You watched in horror as the men scrambled to find cover, only to be pinned down. Dick headed closer to the tree line. 

“GO FORWARD!” he hollered, then snatched up the radio. “You better get Dike on that radio to me now!”

He continued to demand to get Dike on the radio, but it wasn’t happening. He yelled again for them to go forward. As more men fell, Dick’s shoulders sank. 

“Jesus Christ…”

He watched Easy Company and you watched him until finally, he slung his rifle in front of him and began to jog out toward the field. 

“You’ve got to keep moving!”

“DICK, NO!” you screamed, and took off after him. 

You caught up shortly and yanked him back by his coat. 

“No, we can’t lose you too!” you cried. 

He whirled around, eyes wide and chest heaving with each breath. You met his gaze, pleading with him to see reason. Understanding passed between you. That was when Sink caught up. 

“Captain Winters!” he began. “Goddammit, you do not go out there! You’re the battalion commander! Now get back here!”

You took his hand as he grit his teeth and obeyed. 

“Now, Dick, I understand your attachment to Easy Company -”

Dick - in a rare moment of borderline insubordination - blew right by Sink, releasing your hand and looking into the woods. 

“Speirs, get yourself over here!” he shouted. 

Lieutenant Speirs ran right over. 

“Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in,” Dick ordered. 

Speirs did not object, and hurtled into the field. 

He took control of the situation and within seconds, had the company inside of Foy proper. You placed a comforting hand on Dick’s arm. 

“Well done,” you said. “It was a good call.”

“I just wish I could have made it sooner,” he admitted. 

“You did everything you could,” you said. 

He shook his head. “Let’s just make sure this doesn’t get any worse.”

With Speirs in command, Easy Company took over Foy. You were amazed at his reckless daring, even though it led to a successful assault, and the Germans were pushed back. The ones still in Foy were taken as prisoners. You and the medics got right to work treating the wounded, Perconte notably carrying on the Easy tradition of getting shot in the rear. The men celebrated, but their joy was short lived when more gunshots suddenly rang out, one missing you by inches. 

“Sniper!” someone cried as you let out a surprised yelp. 

Dick found you immediately and tucked you under his arm, guiding you behind a building for safety. You tried to steady your breathing as you shuddered against him. He cupped your cheek. 

“Are you alright?” he fretted. “Are you hit?”

You shook your head. “I - I’m okay.”

He released a tense breath and held you close again. 

Shifty took care of the sniper, so the fear didn’t last long. When it was all truly over, you hoped the men would get a break. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t. They were called upon to take Noville, and then Rachamps. 

While in Rachamps, the men stayed in a convent. You could hear the nun’s choir singing from where you were down the hall. You needed a moment to yourself and the music relaxed you. As you leaned against the stone wall, Dick found you. 

“Hey,” he said. “You okay?” 

“I think so,” you told him. “I believe I’ve seen just about all of combat I can stand. How do you do this?”

“Faith, mostly,” he answered. “And keeping in mind why we do it.” He held your gaze. “For the people we love.”

The intensity of him made you freeze.

“Yes…” you breathed. “I, uh…”

He looked down and toed the ground with his boot. “Look, Y/N, I wanted to apologize for what happened in Foy. I got a bit carried away with my emotions between you and Easy and -”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” you cut across him. “I absolutely understand. Besides, I like seeing you get a little emotional. It reminds me how much you really care.”

“I hope you don’t ever doubt that,” he said. 

“Not at all,” you said. “But seeing it every once in a while doesn’t hurt.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m glad you are.”

A beat passed. 

“Any idea what’s coming next?” you asked. 

“Not really,” he said. “But I hope you’re not too far away anymore.”


	9. Chapter 9

Haguenau, with it’s slushy streets and unpredictable explosions, was a wonderful reprieve from the hellish woods of the Bois Jacques and Bastogne. The men were appreciative of the readily available food and soon there would even be showers. Unfortunately, danger still was close by. It was right across the river. 

You went to the company CP to check on Lipton. He had pneumonia and you were keeping an eye on him so he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. Dick had objected to this at first, but you assured him you could manage. And Lip was too valuable to leave the company now. He’d reluctantly agreed. 

When you got there, you saw Webster - clean and fresh from the replacement depot. You did a double take when you spotted him. 

“Oh! Hello, David,” you said pleasantly. “Glad you could join us.”

“Thanks,” he returned. “How are you, Y/N?” 

“Oh, just fine,” you said. “Glad to see your leg is healed.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied. 

“Now, Lip, can I ask you to set the papers down at least long enough for me to take your temperature?” you asked. 

Lip nodded and let the papers in his hand fall into his lap. Luz pulled up a chair for you to sit beside Lip’s couch. You thanked him and sat in it while the thermometer did its work. You leaned over to feel Lip’s forehead, which was still burning up. 

The temperature climbed and you shook your head. “Still a fever. How’s the cough?”

“It’s okay,” he said, but then lost himself in another fit.

While you waited, another new face entered the room. A lieutenant you did not recognize. He introduced himself as Jones, and explained he was waiting for Captain Speirs. As if summoned by the mention of him, the new Easy CO appeared. Lip began to introduce Jones, but Speirs cut across him.

“Listen, for Christ’s sakes, will you go back in the back and sack out?” he said. “Y/N, tell him he needs to be in a bed.”

“I can’t order him around, Ron, but I do agree with you,” you said, looking at Lip. 

“I will, sir,” Lip said. “I was just trying to make myself useful, sir.”

“Well, Lip, you won’t be useful to anybody unless you get better,” you told him. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said tiredly. 

“Very good,” you said.

Then, Dick came in, followed by Nix. You beamed at him, but he only nodded at you. You could tell he didn’t like what he had to say. He announced right away that regiment wanted a patrol for prisoners. He explained the plan to cross the river, enter a building on the other side, and that there would need to be fifteen men on the patrol. And it would be tonight.

Your heart sank. 

“Y/N,” Dick said, and you met his gaze. “Colonel Sink wants you and Doc Roe on standby in case of any casualties.” 

“Of course,” you said. 

“Speirs, I want this one to be as foolproof and as safe as possible,” he continued. 

“Yeah, don’t take any chances on this one,” Nixon agreed. “We’re too far along for that.”

Dick and Speirs huddled together to discuss who exactly would be going on this patrol, while Nix approached Jones. When he confessed that he’d graduated on D-Day, you almost laughed right along with Nix. When Jones volunteered for the patrol to Dick, you stifled another laugh. 

“Alright, Lip, you’re all set for now,” you said. “Ron, do make sure he gets into a bed at some point.”

“Absolutely,” Speirs assured you. 

“Thank you,” you said. “I’ll come back and check on him later.”

With that, you stood up, gathered your things, and started to follow Dick and Nixon outside. They weren’t too far ahead so you jogged to catch up. 

“Dick,” you said. “How close do you want Roe and I to be for this?”

“You can stay at the hospital until they return,” he said. “I don’t want you to waste your time waiting around in case we get lucky and no one gets hurt.”

You nodded. “Alright. May I come to the briefing? I’d like to know what to expect.”

Dick glanced at Nix, who shrugged. 

“I don’t think Sink would have a problem with it,” Nix said. 

“Okay, we’ll see you there,” Dick said. 

You smiled. “You certainly will.”

“And, Y/N,” he said as you turned to go. 

You faced him. “Yes?”

“Try to get some rest if you can,” he said. 

“I will,” you assured him. 

You took a short nap, but good sleep was hard to come by. As night fell, you prepared yourself for what was to come. It was unlikely the men on the patrol would come back unscathed, especially once the Germans realized they were there. 

You waited with Roe while you heard the action taking place. Explosions, shouts, and gunfire. You heaved a sigh. 

“Won’t be long now,” you said. 

“Yep,” Roe agreed. 

Something about his stoicism made you feel calmer. Despite the fact that your stomach was in knots. 

It was only minutes after the ruckus began that Martin came running up to you and Roe. 

“Doc, Y/N, we need you!” he cried. “Jackson’s hit!”

You both took off with him to second platoon CP. They were gathered in the basement, where everything was chaos. Jackson was writhing atop a table, half his face covered in blood. He was sobbing that he didn’t want to die. 

“You’re okay, Jackson,” Doc began. “Take it easy.”

“We’re gonna help you, Eugene,” you added, taking the young man’s hand. “Can you relax for us?”

His muscles eased into the table. Doc needed light to get a better look at all the damage, and one of the men provided a lighter. 

“Look at the flame, Eugene,” you said gently, and his good eye went to it. “That’s good.”

“I don’t wanna die,” he wept.

You gave his hand a squeeze. “You won’t, Eugene.”

Suddenly, his expression changed. It was soft and sad. His eyes filled with fresh tears. 

“M-mom,” he whimpered as he held your gaze. 

“Eugene, I…” you trailed off. 

“Mom…”

You shot Doc a frantic look. The air seemed to have left the room. Doc nodded at you for you to go along with it while he examined the wound. You took a deep breath and faced Jackson again. 

“I’m here, darling,” you said, fighting a lump in your throat. “What is it?”

“I - I’m so sorry,” he whined. “I’m sor-”

“Hush, darling,” you soothed him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

His breathing became more labored. You squeezed his hand even tighter. 

“Eugene,” you said. “Don’t go now.”

More explosions rang out overhead, and you shielded Jackson with your body. 

“I don’t wanna die!” he cried out again. “I don’t wanna die!”

“Get a stretcher!” Doc demanded. “We gotta get him outta here!”

“Mom, please!” Jackson begged. 

“Hold on, Eugene,” you said. “You’ll be alright, we just -”

You were cut off by a resounding BOOM around you. The men were getting Jackson onto a stretcher while Doc got started with a bandage. Jackson did not let go of your hand. They had to put the stretcher down, as he began to squirm again. You and Doc were on your knees on either side of him.

“Mom, I don’t - please,” he continued. “I’m s-so sorry…”

“You’re not gonna die, Jackson,” Doc interjected. “I need you to hang on!”

Jackson only winced, his gaze fixed upon you. 

“M-mom…”

His grip on your hand loosened. Your eyes filled with tears. You blinked and one began to trail down your cheek. 

“I’m right here,” you assured him. “I’m here, my boy. Please don’t go. Stay with me.”

His eyes darkened. His hand went slack in yours. 

“M...m…”

He breathed his last and went still. 

“Eugene,” you said, voice cracking as more tears spilled over. “Eugene….Eugene!”

The room went silent as Eugene Jackson died. You couldn’t believe what just happened. Never in your nursing career had you been in such a position. You felt guilty. But you weren’t sure what else could be done. What other comfort did he have? 

Martin put a blanket over Jackson’s body.

“Let’s get him outta here,” Doc said. 

They lifted the stretcher and began to carry Jackson out. You remained frozen to the spot. There was still some blood on your hands. You stared blankly at them. How could it be that only a moment ago a living boy had held on so tightly? In such shock he thought a nurse he hardly knew was his own mother? And within seconds, he was gone. His mother would get a telegram that her son was a hero, but what sort of comfort was that? The guilt began to weigh on you as if the ceiling had collapsed. 

“Y/N.”

You looked up and met the sweet eyes of Shifty Powers. His brow furrowed with concern. 

“Y/N, you need some help up?” he offered. 

“Uh-huh,” you replied hollowly. 

He took your hand and got you to your feet. You were standing on legs as shaky as jelly.

“Do you need help back to the hospital?” he asked. 

You shook your head. “No, Shifty, I - I need to be alone.”

He only nodded. They watched you go, each wrapped up in their own grief. 

As you walked, you found your legs grew heavy. Like your feet were made of lead. You came to a stop outside the hospital and just stood there, numb.

“Y/N?”

You looked around and spotted Dick, standing just a few feet away from you. Suddenly, you felt safe again. Just his face made you relax. 

“He thought I was his mother,” you said quietly. 

“What?” he asked, stepping closer to stand beside you. 

You met his eyes. “He thought I was his mother.”

“Who did?”

“Jackson,” you said. 

The lump in your throat had returned. You let out a soft sob and then crumpled into Dick’s arms. He was prepared and he caught you, scooping you up bridal style and taking you into the hospital. He took you into the first private room he saw - a makeshift office to his left - and closed the door with his foot. There, he sat you in a chair and knelt in front of you, taking your hands in his. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Weepy, you explained everything. You knew you sounded like a blubbering mess, but he understood everything you said. His face fell as he listened. You continued to sniffle, wiping your nose on a tissue. 

“I’m so sorry you went through that, Y/N,” he said gently. “But I know if I were a parent, I’d be grateful to someone who gave my child that kind of comfort in their last moments. You did the right thing.”

“I - I hope so,” you returned shakily. “I t-try not to think about all the m-mothers who-” you hiccuped - “who have lost their b-boys, but I…”

Your bottom lip quivered again and you dabbed at your eyes. 

“All of them know their sons died as heroes,” Dick said. “Doing their duty.”

“Heroes,” you scoffed, swallowing hard. “There was nothing remotely heroic about that, Dick. There’s nothing heroic about any of this.”

He studied your face, your red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, and grew concerned. 

“That sounds awfully cynical,” he said. “I’ve never heard you talk that way.”

“I don’t mean to sound ugly,” you told him. “But it all seems so wasteful now. The war is supposedly as good as over, and yet...I don’t know.”

In all honesty, you had been feeling this way for a while, but you knew it was unpatriotic to say so. Dick was the only person you knew would never judge you for a moment of weakness, and he didn’t judge you now. In fact, he’d felt this way a few times himself.

“I know what you mean,” he said. “But if we focus only on the losses, we’ll drive ourselves crazy. Think of all the good that’s been done as well.”

“Like what?”

“You delivered a baby in Holland,” he reminded you. “Despite the war and all this craziness, life is going on. And so it always will. With love.”

You offered him a half-hearted smile as he cupped your cheek, which had become his custom by now. His thumb moved tenderly to wipe away the wet splotches. You met his gaze. You hoped he could feel the overwhelming gratitude you felt for him in this moment. Somehow, he was always there for you, by your side, making you feel that sense of security, of home, of love. 

“You have done everything you could for these men, and more,” he said. “And to face what you see day in and day out takes a lot of courage. Don’t beat yourself up about the big picture.”

“I just want this to be over,” you said, knowing you sounded like a child. 

“We all do,” he agreed. “And it will be soon enough.”

You nodded. He suddenly stretched up so his face was within inches of yours. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to your forehead. Your eyes fell closed to the affectionate contact, and you let it ease your trembling body. When he pulled away, you could still feel the ghost of him there on your skin. 

“No more tears,” he said softly.

“Yes…” you trailed off, breathless.

“Come on,” he said, taking your hand again. “Let’s get you some sleep.”

You let him help you to your feet, which had stabilized. Dick was the only solid ground you had. As you curled up in your bed, you held his words close to your heart. You were doing as much good as you could, and that was enough for now.

You could have killed Colonel Sink for ordering another patrol the following night. You understood he was proud of the success of the first one. But it seemed unnecessary now - a risk that really didn’t need to be taken. You still had the image of Jackson’s pleading face burned into your memory. 

You attended the briefing at Dick’s request. At first, you said you didn’t want to because you were dreading this so much. But he insisted, and you found it hard to deny him anything. So, you sat with the men and waited in silence. Finally, Webster announced the arrival of Dick, Nixon, and Speirs. Martin called everyone to attention, but Dick quickly told them to be at ease again. Then he stood at the head of the table. 

“You men did an excellent job last night,” he said. “I’m - I’m proud. I just saw Colonel Sink. He’s proud too. In fact, he’s so proud, he wants you to do another patrol across the river tonight. Any moment now, the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames, Martin?”

“Yes, sir,” Martin said. 

“It means we’d have to venture further into town this time,” Dick continued. “Captain Speirs, do you have the map please?”

Speirs handed the map to Grant, who set it out on the table. 

“We have enemy movement here and here,” Dick explained, pointing. “Which means this is our new house target here. We recovered all the boats, so we’ll be setting off from the same place we did last night.”

“We’re not changing the plan any, sir?” Martin questioned. 

“No, the plan is the same,” Dick said. “Uh, it will be at 0200 hours instead of 0100. Is that clear?”

They answered affirmatively, and for a moment, you got angry at Dick. Why did he want you here so badly if everything was the same? It was frustrating and confusing. It was also hurtful. To be standing here listening to this in the same spot you had held Jackson’s hand the previous night.

“Okay, good,” Dick said. “Because, uh, I want you all to get a full night’s sleep tonight. Which means in the morning you will report to me that you made it across the river into German lines, but were unable to secure any live prisoners. Understand?”

They stared at him in stunned silence before a few hesitant “yes, sir”s went through the group. Your mouth fell open.

“Good,” he said. “Look sharp for tomorrow. We’re moving off the line.” 

Dick picked up his helmet and departed. The men all burst into smiles and handshakes, several of them picking you up in a hug as well. You might have cried if you didn’t feel so relieved. You weren’t sure if you’d ever admired Dick more in any moment. For him to lie was never something you expected, and you were especially unprepared to be happy he was doing it. But in this case you were. After your little celebration with the guys, you followed Dick out. 

You found him waiting for you outside, a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t help himself at the look on your face. He had made you proud, and that felt good. 

“You aren’t gonna tell on me to Sink are you?” he asked lightly. 

You shook your head, cheeks aching from the smile plastered onto your lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

You walked with him to the company CP, where Lipton was awarded his battlefield commission. It was a small, sweet ceremony and he was well enough to stand during it. It seemed he was turning the corner for the better in more ways than one.

Jones was reassigned to regimental staff, and he almost seemed reluctant to go. But he would and you were sure he’d be successful. 

The morning the regiment was pulling out of Haguenau, Sink ordered you to ride with Dick, Nixon, and Welsh. You were happy to do so. As you approached the vehicle, you saw Dick staring into what looked like a jewelry box. 

“What’s - oh!”

Before you could ask anything, you slipped on the slush in your path. Your heart skipped a beat as your hand shot out, caught by Dick. He steadied you before you could lose your balance completely and fall. 

“Thank you,” you sighed. “How clumsy of me.”

“I’ll always catch you, Y/N,” he said. 

You smiled. “What have you got there?” 

You nodded toward the box. He looked away - as if embarrassed - and then opened it for you. Your jaw dropped as you sucked in a shocked breath.

“Oak leaves?!” you gasped. “Dick, that’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

You threw yourself into his arms as he chuckled. When you parted you offered him a playful salute.

“I feel a little guilty after the stunt I pulled last night,” he admitted. 

“Oh, how you do run on,” you returned, waving a dismissive hand. “No one is more deserving than you are...Major Winters.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” 

He helped you into the Jeep before climbing in behind the wheel. He tucked the oak leaves into his pocket, beside the watch he still had. You watched him fondly as he turned the engine and started the drive out of Haguenau. 

It was odd, but you had never felt more hopeful than you did heading into Germany.


	10. Chapter 10

A warm spring began in Germany. You reported to the hospitals as the regiment moved among towns, though your level of activity had slowed. You were grateful. You liked spending time with patients. And now, you even stayed up some nights to read to them, help them write letters, or play cards with them. It was the way you spent most of your time in Sturzelberg.

One sunny afternoon, Dick found you at the hospital. He had just given Nix the news that the latter was being demoted. Dick was getting worried about his friend, and he knew that Nix was in no state to have a real discussion about it. So, he needed you. His other closest friend. 

“Another red three!” you gasped to your patient who was sitting up in bed. Dick saw right away that the man was missing half his leg. 

“That’s another hundred points, sergeant,” you went on. “I think we know how this game is going to end.” 

“You could still come back,” the sergeant returned. “One good hand and you’ll give me a run for my money.”

“Well, lucky for you, my hand is nothing to write home about,” you replied, frowning at your cards.

Dick smiled as he watched your back and forth. He so adored seeing you in your element. It was precious how quickly you became a favorite among the men you treated, and how dedicated you were to making them feel like regular men again. 

“Y/N, looks like you’ve got a visitor,” the sergeant said. 

You turned your head and your eyes found Dick. He continued walking over as a smile spread across your lips. 

“Hello!” you greeted. “Sergeant, this is Major Winters. Major, this is Sergeant Samson. Also known as the finest canasta player in the whole US Army.”

Dick chuckled as he extended his hand. He shook the sergeant’s as they exchanged pleasantries. 

“Did you need something, Dick?” you asked. 

He so rarely came to the hospital, so you assumed he had some important news for you.

“It can wait,” he said. “You’re busy.” 

“Actually, I’m about ready for some sleep if you need her, sir,” Samson said. “Hate to cut our game short, Y/N.”

You shot him a teasing smirk. “I see how you are. You wanna quit while you’re ahead.”

He laughed softly as you got to your feet and helped him settle back. You fluffed his pillows.

“Get some rest,” you said. 

“Thank you, Y/N.”

With that, you turned to Dick. 

“Well, what did you need to see me about?” you asked sweetly. “I’ve got some time.”

“Yeah, could we go talk somewhere?” he wondered.

“Certainly,” you agreed.

You followed him outside and down the crowded street. You found a secluded spot in what appeared to have been a cafe. You took seats at a small table. 

“What’s the matter?” you questioned. 

“It’s Lew,” he began. 

He told you everything about their interaction that morning, including Nix’s demotion. You could see the frustration in his eyes as he explained Nix’s attitude and general apathy for anything other than drinking. 

“I thought it was just a bad habit at first, but it’s turning into a real problem,” he said. “And I’m not sure what I can do.”

“I’m afraid there isn’t much you can do,” you told him. “Lewis has his troubles and his coping device makes him numb to all of that. And unless he  _ wants _ to stop it, he won’t be receptive to help from anyone, no matter how well-intentioned.”

“But it’s affecting him so much more now,” Dick said. “I feel like he’s close to spiraling.”

“All you can do is remind him that you’re there for him,” you said. “So that when he does hit a breaking point - he knows he’s not alone.” 

“Yeah…” he trailed off and took a moment to just look at you.

The afternoon sun made your hair appear to glow - like a halo around your head. Your skin looked warm and inviting between the rosiness of your cheeks and the smile on your lips. The sparkle in your eyes as you looked back at him always made his heart skip. 

“Dick?” you questioned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he returned, clearing his throat. “You look nice today, is all.”

You flushed and cut your eyes away. “Oh, thank you. Although, I must say, I’d do just about anything for some lipstick.”

“Lipstick?” he returned.

You nodded with a bashful grin. “I don’t like to wear anything outlandish, but it does make me feel better. Oh, and nail polish too.”

“You didn’t bring those things with you?” he asked. 

“I did at first, but I haven’t had any since Holland,” you said. “I used up the last of it while we were in Paris.”

“Well, that’s a good place for it,” he remarked. “Not that you need either.”

You half chuckled. “That stuff isn’t important. We were talking about Lewis.”

“We were, but there’s not really anything else to say,” he replied. “Would you like to run a few errands with me? While you’ve got some time?”

Your heart jumped at the idea. It was such a normal thing to do, but with Dick it seemed like a dream. Your smile widened. 

“Absolutely,” you said.

He offered his hand, which you took, and you headed toward the post office. He had a letter from his sister, and you had one from your mother. Neither of you bothered to read them now. Then, you walked to a few shops to pick up things you needed - thread, aspirin, etc. While you were in the drug store, you browsed some German magazines. Dick went to the clerk, who spoke English. 

“Excuse me,” Dick began under his breath. “Do you maybe have a lipstick and nail polish?”

“Oh, yes, sir,” the clerk returned. 

“Perfect, can you box it up for me?” Dick asked. 

The clerk agreed as Dick slipped him some money. The former placed a nice red shade of both in a little gold box, and even tied a ribbon around it before you came back to the counter.

“Anything interesting?” Dick wondered. 

You shook your head. “Not really. I’m sure it would be if I spoke German.”

He chuckled. 

“Here you are, sir,” the clerk said, handing the box to Dick.

“Danke,” Dick replied. 

“Bitte, bitte.”

The clerk shuffled off as Dick picked up the box and then held it out to you. You raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“What’s this?” you asked.

“Just a little something,” Dick assured you. “You can open it later if you want, but please take it.”

Hesitantly, you accepted. You tucked the box into your pocket and wondered what he could have gotten for you. 

You didn’t find out until hours later. You were sitting in Dick’s office with him while he finished some reports. Rain pelted the window creating steady background noise. You read quietly in a chair while Dick chewed his pencil, looking over his papers. It hit you suddenly when you switched the way your legs were crossed that the box remained unopened in your pocket. 

“Oh!” you gasped softly. “I nearly forgot.”

Dick looked up. “Forgot what?”

“Your little gift earlier,” you said. 

You set your book on the side table and dug into your pocket to retrieve it. Dick watched you, amused, as you took it out and began untying the ribbon, eagerness on your face. You shot him a questioning glance, and he only shrugged. You smirked. So much for any hints. 

You peeled away the ribbon and carefully took the lid off the box. Inside sat a gold tube of lipstick and a bottle of nail polish. You gasped. 

“You didn’t!” you cried as you gaped at him. 

“It’s nothing fancy, but I hope it’ll do for now,” he returned. 

“I’ll more than do,” you assured him. “You are the most thoughtful - oh, thank you, Dick.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. 

“I won’t put on the lipstick now since I’ll be going to bed soon, but do you mind if I paint my nails?” you wondered.

“Go ahead,” he told you.

You twisted the bottle open, lay your hand flat atop your book, and brought the brush over your plain nails. The color was a lovely, deep red, and it went on smoothly. You painted your left hand, and then sighed when it was time to do your right. 

“What is it?” Dick asked. 

“I hate painting the right hand,” you said. “I’m not as good with my left.”

“Want some help?” 

You blinked. “Are you offering to paint my nails for me?”

He chuckled. “I’m offering to try.”

“It won’t emasculate you?” 

He shrugged. “That depends, would you find it feminine?”

“No,” you said.

“And seeing as your opinion is the only one that matters, I think it’ll be fine.”

You smiled. “My opinion is the only one that matters?”

“Well, yeah, you’re the only one in the room,” he joked.

You giggled. “Oh, alright then, I’ll take the help.”

You stood up and walked over to his desk with the bottle of polish. You dragged another chair over and sat beside him, laying your palm flat on the desk. 

“You’re gonna have to walk me through this,” he said, picking up the lid. 

“Okay, don’t get too much on the brush,” you said. “Apply in thin layers. It looks better and lasts longer this way.”

He got started, cautious at first, but getting comfortable after successfully painting your index finger. You praised his work. 

“It looks really nice!” you assured him. 

“That’s a relief,” he returned, starting on your middle finger. “I suppose it’s good practice if I have a daughter someday.”

“You’d paint her nails for her?” 

“Sure,” he said. “If you’re not around, I’d be happy to -”

He stopped dead. Your mouth fell open as you looked at him. Had you heard him right? Did he really see you as the mother of his children? Your heart rate quickened, galloping against your ribcage. 

“If - if what?” 

“If… I have a daughter someday,” he said, scrambling to come up with a way to cover this up.

Truthfully, Dick was in a place where he could not imagine a future without you in it. And today had been especially telling. Just running errands, doing mundane things, was made infinitely more pleasant with you by his side. He just didn’t mean to let you know all this through a slip.

You smiled a knowing smile. “As you wish.”

His shoulders relaxed just slightly with the relief of you letting him off the hook. Because he knew the moment was not yet there. And for you, he wanted the moment those feelings came out to be perfect. Opportune. When you both needed it most. Even more importantly, it needed to be in a realm of security. And the war was not over yet. 

The following afternoon, the regiment was moving out. Apparently, about three hundred thousand Germans had surrendered, and it was time to go. You and Dick walked to the trucks together. 

Nixon was reading a letter and walking by himself. His sour expression told you whatever he was reading was unpleasant. You looked at Dick, concerned. 

“Lew?” Dick said as you approached together. 

“Kathy’s divorcing me,” Nix replied.

“I’m sorry,” you and Dick said in unison. 

Neither of you could laugh just now, though. You kept walking, following Nix.

“She’s taking everything,” he continued. “She’s taking the house, taking the kid. She’s taking the dog. It’s not even her dog! It’s my dog! She’s taking  _ my _ dog!”

He snatched his helmet off and hurled it away from him. 

“Gracious!” you gasped quietly, startled.

Dick looked away. He had no words. You felt so horrible for Nix. He was a good man at heart, and you couldn’t imagine what he’d done to deserve this. 

“Is there anything -”

“No, little miss perfect, there’s nothing I can do,” he snapped at you. 

You flinched away. A fleeting shadow of shame crossed his features before he frowned again. 

“Goddammit…” he grumbled, and then walked away.

You didn’t take his outburst personally, but you had never seen him so harsh. With anyone. 

“He’s run out,” Dick said, staring at Nix’s slowly disappearing form. 

“What?” you asked. 

“There’s no more whiskey,” he told you. “At least, the stash in my footlocker is gone.”

“He was keeping whiskey in your footlocker?” you questioned. 

Dick raised an eyebrow. 

“Right, not the point,” you replied. 

“Let’s get going,” he said. “You riding with us?”

“As long as I’m invited,” you returned. 

“Always.”

You followed him to the jeep. He helped you into your seat. As the regiment rolled out of town and into the German countryside, they began to sing “Blood Upon the Risers.” Though the content of the song was gruesome in your opinion, you found the rendition cheerful. The men were happy. Happier than they had been in a long time. 

A ways down the road, Dick turned and looked toward the back seat.

“You okay, Nix?” he wondered. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Nix answered. He paused before adding, “She hates that dog!”

You shot him a pitying look, which he pointedly ignored. 

The village of Landsberg was where you stopped next. Dick ordered some patrols to go out just for good measure. He wasn’t really worried too much about it, but to be safe, you understood. 

“Y/N,” he said. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve gotta meet with Colonel Sink,” he said. “Would you mind keeping an eye on Nix for me?”

“I’ll keep both eyes on him,” you promised. 

He squeezed your hand and then departed. You looked around for Nix, spotting him walking into a nearby house. You followed as he disappeared through the door. You felt terribly rude for just intruding into a stranger’s home, but you promised Dick, and you couldn’t let him down. So, in you went. 

The house was elegantly decorated, though rather dark for your taste. Nix was in the parlor, smelling whatever liquor was in the decanter. It was a beautiful set, which you felt absurd for noticing. But you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Is that lead crystal?” you blurted out, striding over to get a closer look. 

“No idea,” Nix returned. “What matters is what’s in it.”

You sighed. “Lewis, are you sure you’re -”

“God, can you and Dick just relax?” he cut across you. “I’m fine.”

“How can you be fine when you’ve just found out your wife is divorcing you?” you countered. “Surely you must be sad or angry or -”

“Yeah, all of that,” he said. “But what can I do about it? She wants a divorce, I’ll give her a divorce.”

“Don’t you love her?”

He hesitated. “Well, sure I do. I mean - I did - I used to. At one point. But things change, Y/N. That happens. Not everyone can be you and Dick.”

“We’re not -”

“Don’t deny it,” he interrupted again. “Dick should really just consider himself lucky that he’s got you.”

“He doesn’t have me,” you argued weakly. 

“Yeah, okay,” he scoffed. “Anyway, he’s a lucky man. You’re sweet, beautiful, and untouched. Every man’s dream, right?”

You blushed deeply. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Forget it,” he returned. “Help me look around.”

You sighed again. You couldn’t force him to talk about it, nor did you approve of the direction he took that conversation. So you were glad to let it go.

“I think you’ve found the closest thing to your goal,” you said. 

He picked up a photo that was beside the whiskey. It was of an older gentleman, in a German uniform. He was clearly an officer. He had a stern, serious face above that cross on his collar. Nix tossed it aside and the glass broke. 

“Lewis!” you scolded. 

He ignored you as he picked up the next picture. In that frame was a woman about the same age as the man, with a similar no-nonsense expression. You heard footsteps coming around the corner and you whirled around, coming face to face with the woman in the photograph. You tapped Nixon’s shoulder, and he looked up. 

They held each other’s gaze for a long, pregnant moment. You glanced between them, nervous. Was it some sort of stand off? Or was this a moment of clarity? Some sort of communication you didn’t understand?

It hit you suddenly. Like a ton of bricks. It was a recognition of class. You had never felt more out of place than you did now. 

The German woman’s severity wore down on Nixon’s resolve. He placed her picture back on the table. And without a word, he began walking away. You knelt down and picked up the picture of who you guessed was the woman’s husband. You set it beside her photo, careful not to disturb the cracked glass any further. 

You looked at her apologetically, but did not receive any grace in return. So, you followed Nix again, this time out of the house and into the street. You took a deep breath but then wrinkled your nose at a muted stench it detected. 

“Do you smell that?” you asked. 

Nix inhaled then shook his head. “No, I don’t smell anything. What is it?”

“I dunno,” you said. “But it kinda smells like something...rotten? It’s too faint to really tell.”

“Probably just an animal or something around here,” Nix said. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Listen, are you gonna follow me around all day?”

“Well, Dick asked me to keep an eye on you,” you said. 

“Don’t you have - y’know - a job to do?” he returned. 

“No, there’s not a hospital here,” you said. 

“Well, I don’t need a babysitter, so find something else,” he said, waving you off. 

You huffed. “I don’t want to babysit you, Lewis, I’m your friend.”

He looked you up and down. “Help me find some booze, then.”

His tone was playfully challenging. He knew you didn’t drink and he knew how you hated to go rummaging through other people’s belongings. You bit your lip and looked away. 

“Fine,” you conceded. 

“Now, that’s how you be a friend,” he teased. 

You rolled your eyes and together you went to the next house. 

Later on, Dick came to get Nix. The patrol had evidently found something, but Frank Perconte could hardly explain it. Dick asked you to remain behind in case it was dangerous, and you agreed. So, you went to where Colonel Sink’s office was for the time being and began to read. You’d brought your collection of Jane Austen novels with you when you left home, and you were currently nearing the end of  _ Persuasion _ . So you sat with it and read for the afternoon.

_ You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope _ -

The door burst open. You looked up from your book - and what you considered one of the most romantic confessions of love ever written - to see Dick, looking downright shaken. His body was stiff, his lips were drawn tightly together, and his eyes...they had tears in them.

You closed your book, placed it on the desk, and stood up, not once looking away from him. Something horrific had taken place and you could feel his desperate need for you. You said nothing. You didn’t ask. You only walked around the desk and opened your arms. 

That was all the invitation he needed. He sagged into your embrace, his arms coiled themselves around your waist. His head dropped into your shoulder as he let out a long, shaky breath. Your arms went around his shoulders, and you began to run your fingers gently through his hair. He continued to inhale and exhale, slowly steadying himself. You could feel the rapid beating of his heart. 

With you, it all began to ease up. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of being in your arms. The smell of your hair. The sound of your breaths. Anything to occupy his senses and take away what he’d just witnessed, even for a moment. You were the only solace he could think of after the evil he had seen behind those barbed wires. There was still good in the world. There was still you. 

No words needed to be exchanged. You held him there for what might have been hours or maybe even days. Time was lost between you then. It didn’t matter. He needed you and you were there for him. You were his peace and his absolute refuge, just as he was to you. 

You found out later from Colonel Sink about the camps. It was horrifying to hear about, and you were grateful you weren’t there to see it first hand. You resolved to never ask Dick about it. Whether you knew him another year or fifty. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bavaria was a stunning backdrop for an invasion. It looked more like a postcard than an objective. You shared the regiment’s enthusiasm for getting to Berchtesgaden first, but it made you nervous too. A feeling which only intensified as you entered the abandoned town. It was lovely to look at - with elegant homes and a view to die for - but it was unnerving. 

“Eerie,” Harry said, voicing your own thoughts. “Not even any natives.” 

“That’s ‘cause this is the one town you can’t deny being a true Nazi,” Nix said. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Well, you have to be to live here,” Nix explained. 

“We need to find some place we can put the colonel,” Dick interjected. 

“How ‘bout right there?” Nix suggested, driving over to a large, brick building that looked like a mansion. 

You followed the men inside, where Dick was careful to stand in front of you, sidearm at the ready. Not that you were terribly concerned now. Nix stopped to look at what must have been a guest log, and you went with Dick and Harry into the dining room. 

An employee who was shining the silver immediately took off when he saw the Americans, so you all went to have a look at it. 

“Wow,” Harry said. “Kitty would love this. How many brides get a wedding present from Hitler?”

You wrinkled your nose. “I don’t know how many would  _ want  _ one.”

“It’s good silver, Y/N, even if it was Hitler’s,” Dick said, nudging your arm. 

He picked up a piece and examined it further, while Harry offered him half. You shook your head and continued to look around. You gazed up at a portrait of Hitler, painted like an old French artwork. It reminded you of Napoleon. You stared at it, lost in your thoughts. This man was dead. He had caused so much fear and violence, and yet this beautiful place existed because of him. It was paradoxical and it made your stomach squeamish. You were filled suddenly with hatred. A feeling you were extremely unfamiliar with. 

After Dick gave orders to the men, he approached you. 

“Y/N?” he asked. “You alright?”

“It isn’t fair,” you said. 

“What’s not fair?” he wondered. 

You looked at him. “He destroyed so many lives. And he’ll never face the consequences. We can come in here and take his things, but there will never be justice.” You faced the painting again. “Not really.”

“Well, he didn’t do all that on his own,” Dick said. “And many of the men who served him are still alive, and I’m sure they will face justice. Whatever form it may take.” 

He took your arm and made you look at him again. 

“We’re close to victory,” he said. “And that’s worth celebrating.”

You half smiled. “You’re awfully young to be so wise.”

A little teasing always lifted your spirits.

“It’s more about experience,” he returned with a playful shrug. 

The Eagle’s Nest was an even harsher reminder of your feelings. A beautiful house with every accommodation and pleasure. It had come at a devastating price. Alcohol was free flowing, and before you knew it, the men had helped themselves and were enjoying every minute. They did manage to make you laugh a lot, despite having to turn down their offers for champagne.

You took a moment to yourself and walked out onto a balcony, taking a long, deep breath. The mountain air was clear and cool. It refreshed you and you felt a sense of accomplishment. Yes, a lot of tragedy had taken place, but Dick was right. Victory was close and it would be sweet. 

He found you in your moment alone. But before he said anything, he took some time to appreciate your face. How beautiful you looked high up on this mountain. You struck him as more of a queen than an Army nurse. Then, you turned your head and smiled at him, making the news he had to tell you all the more exciting. 

“Hi,” you greeted. “You look pleased. Something good happen?”

“Yep,” he replied, stepping closer to you. “Something great, actually. The German Army surrendered.”

Your smile faltered as disbelief washed over you. 

“...what?”

“It’s over,” he said, a grin stretching over his lips. 

Your smile returned, radiant and glowing. You leapt into his arms, and you laughed together as he spun you around. 

You felt weightless. Not only because Dick held you off the ground, but because the crushing pressure of the war was lifted. You both felt it as you celebrated. He set you back on your feet carefully and you looked at each other. 

“I can hardly believe it,” you said. 

“Me too,” he agreed. “I need to tell the others. Wanna come with?”

“Always.”

He started to walk past you, but stopped suddenly. 

“Just one thing,” he said. 

He reached into his breast pocket, retrieved your father’s pocket watch, and held it out to you. For some absurd reason, it brought tears to your eyes. You couldn’t tell if it was the joy, the relief, or the sentiment. Perhaps all three.

“It’s time to return this,” he said. 

“I suppose it is,” you replied. 

He held your hand, and laid the watch in your palm. You closed your fingers around it with a sigh. 

“Let’s go,” you said. 

You followed him to break the news to Harry, Nix, and Speirs. 

The next day, you were all heading into Austria. If you thought Germany was beautiful, Austria was heaven. The hotel you were staying in looked straight out of a book of fairy tales. The mood was jubilant as you rolled in and received rooms. 

You were just settling in to yours when you heard a light knock on your door. You turned to see that it was Colonel Sink. 

“Oh! Hello, sir,” you said. 

You were a bit nervous. He rarely sought you out. And if he did, it wasn’t usually good news. 

“Y/N, I’d like to discuss something with you,” he began.

“Alright,” you said. “What is it?”

“Would you like to go home?” he asked. 

“Well, that depends -”

“No, don’t worry about what anybody else is doing,” he cut across you. “Not the regiment or Dick Winters. What do  _ you _ want?”

You considered it. The past three years swam before you. The training, Toccoa, England, France, and Holland. The frigid woods in Belgium. Germany. All of it at the side of a man you loved. But you were beginning to wonder if he really felt the same like everyone said. The Germans had surrendered and you were all safe. What was he waiting on now? 

The truth was, you were tired. Tired of men screaming and dying. Eugene Jackson’s face clouded your eyes with tears for a second. Could you really carry on with this?

“I want to go home,” you said. “But won’t we all be going home anyway?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I believe the 101st will ship out to the Pacific. The war is still raging over there.”

In all your elation at the war ending in Europe, you had forgotten the Japanese were still a threat. Your heart sank. So maybe it wasn’t time after all. 

“But you don’t have to go,” Sink continued. “If you’re ready, I can get you home. I know your mother is ready to see you. And if you’ve had enough of -”

“But I can’t just abandon the regiment,” you said. “I’m their nurse.”

“There will be other nurses,” he returned. “You’ve done more than enough.”

Your insides twisted at the thought. To leave them all now when they would likely need you again felt selfish. And yet...you couldn’t bear the thought of seeing anything else happen to these men you cared so deeply for. 

On the other hand, going home meant being parted from Dick. Even if he wasn’t in love with you, he was your dearest friend, and being separated from him felt impossible. How could you go on?

Then you remembered all the worrying you did, even being here in the war. It was almost more unnerving because you saw first hand the horrific things that could happen to him. Wouldn’t it be a relief to be at home and waiting on the security of his letters? You’d have something other than war to think about day in and day out. And maybe, if what you feared was true, and he only felt friendship for you, your feelings for him could subside in his absence. Maybe you could meet someone else and…

No. That wasn’t possible either. No one could take Dick’s place in your heart. 

“I…” you trailed off. “I really don’t know, Colonel.”

“I understand, it’s a tough call,” he said. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll support. And if you decide to stay, I swear I won’t tell your mother you had the choice.”

You forced a laugh. “Thank you, sir.”

“Just promise me that whatever you do, you do it for yourself,” he said. “Not for me, not for Dick, just you.”

You held his gaze and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He pecked your cheek. “That’s my girl. Come find me when you make up your mind.”

He left and you flopped down on your bed. You pulled the pocket watch out and stared at its face, wishing now that it was a compass. Anything to help you decide where to go next. 

Across the hotel, Nix was wondering something similar. Most of the officers had the points to go home, but he knew Dick was not the kind to leave his duty before he believed the work was finished. Plus, there was you. 

“So, you think we’ll go to Japan?” Nix said. 

They were relaxed on the patio of the hotel, Nix smoking a cigarette, and Dick leaning on the railing, looking out over the lake. 

“Probably,” Dick replied. “I don’t see why we wouldn’t.”

“You don’t wanna go home?” Nix wondered.

Dick shrugged. “Sure I do, but we’re not done yet.”

Nix almost laughed. “What about Y/N?”

“What about her?”

“Well, I overheard Sink telling Strayer that he’s gonna let her go home if she wants,” Nix explained. “She may not go with us this time.”

Dick stood up. Maybe it was because you were there throughout Europe that he had a hard time imagining going to war again without you. On the other hand, he didn’t like the thought of you in any more danger. 

“If she has the opportunity, she should take it,” he said, keeping his voice even. “She deserves to be safe after all this.”

“So do any of us,” Nix argued. “But if she goes home, will that change your mind?”

Dick pictured it. Taking you home to meet his family, finally getting off his chest everything he felt for you, starting your life together. That vision he had of the farmhouse was so close now he could almost taste it. 

Not yet.

He shook his head. “No. No, if we’re going to the Pacific, I’m going.”

It broke his heart to say it. But if he lived through the next phase of this, the reward with you would be all the greater. 

“She’ll wait for you?” Nix asked. 

“She doesn’t have to,” Dick said. 

Another heartbreaking admission. He didn’t feel like he could really ask you for a commitment, when he could make no promises. He could die, and if you were his friend, it would be easier to move on for you than if you were...something more. Even if that something more already existed in your heart and his.

Nix shook his head. “I don’t get it, Dick. If you love her that much, why not say it while you can?”

“It’s because I care for her that I don’t do anything,” he said. “We’ve talked about this.”

“I know, you’re trying to be selfless,” Nix replied irritably. “Doesn’t mean it’s not stupid. Besides, who knows how long we’ll be waiting around here before we ship out?”

Dick looked at the ground. “Well, there’s something to be done about that.”

“What?” Nix wondered, taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

“I’ve heard the 13th are shipping out right away,” Dick said. “I’m considering applying for a transfer.”

Nix dropped his cigarette. “You what?”

“Relax, I haven’t done it yet,” Dick assured him. “I’m just considering it.”

“Why?” Nix demanded. 

“Because I want to go and get it over with.”

“And what if Y/N is staying with the regiment?” Nix asked. “Would that change your mind?”

Dick heaved a sigh. “I dunno, honestly. I mean, I can’t make every decision based on her. But maybe if I’m not in the picture...she’ll feel free to go home.”

“You two are unbelievable,” Nix said. “You’re in love with each other, but too polite to admit it out of fear it’ll inconvenience either of you.”

Dick chuckled. “I know it seems crazy, but we’ve waited a long time and I want it to be worth it.”

“You could lose her, you know,” Nix replied. “If you make her wait too long, she might give up on you.”

“I’m prepared to take that risk,” Dick said. 

A beat passed. 

“Well, if you apply for that transfer, let me know,” Nix said. “I’m coming with you.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks, Lew.”

Your days in Austria were warm and pleasant. You usually had dinner with Dick, and you could expect to be joined by Nix, Harry, Lipton, and Speirs. Or a few of them at least. Then, just as you used to in England, you and Dick went for a walk. Of course now it was not a matter of him walking you home, it was just enjoying the evening together. Surprisingly, neither of you mentioned your plans, even though the Pacific loomed ahead. 

You were beginning to feel an even heavier disappointment in Dick’s lack of romantic initiative. You understood that he was probably going to the Pacific, but if that were the case, you were going too. You weren’t sure you could wait a whole other war for him. You would always love him, of course, but if he didn’t feel the same, you wished he would say so. You yearned for any sort of confirmation one way the other so you could continue on your path.

“I’ve run out of books to read,” you told him one night as you strolled by the lake. “Finished all my Jane Austen.”

“That’s too bad,” he replied. “I think there’s a library in the hotel if you’re looking for something new.”

“I’ve already investigated, and unfortunately, none of the books are in English,” you told him. 

He didn’t answer that. Things suddenly felt thick between you. You wanted to blurt out the question you were dying to ask, but your pride wouldn’t let you. 

“Y/N, listen,” he began. “I know you’re not really sure of what to do next - many of us aren’t - but I want you to watch the film the regiment is planning on showing tomorrow. I hope it’ll help you make up your mind.”

You took a moment to absorb that, searching each word for any indication of what he wanted, but you found none. 

“Very well,” you agreed. “I hope it helps too.”

Another minute passed. When had he gotten so far away? He cleared his throat and you held your breath for whatever he might say next. 

“Y/N, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I...”

You waited. He looked pointedly at the lake. He took so long, you couldn’t stand it.

“You what, Dick?”

He swallowed and then faced you.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “We should be getting back.”

You deflated. Even so, he walked you back all the way to your room.

The video reel of what was going on in the Pacific made you feel a bit sick. While the narrator spoke of heroism and duty, you were harshly reminded of what you had already seen. You remembered telling Dick once how there was nothing really heroic about war. You felt that again now. And as much as it pained you, your heart couldn’t take another year or three of men torn up and crying for their mothers. It would break you. 

The film ended and you walked out with the rest of the men, dreading having to tell Colonel Sink what you’d decided. You didn’t want to disappoint him. But as you stepped into the lobby, you saw Dick giving instructions to his officers. 

You observed him and your heart went soft. His face, his eyes, his voice. His courage and honor and kindness. And those were just the basics. How could you be apart from him? For years potentially? You loved him too much.

You changed your mind. As unbearable as the idea of going to war was, being parted from him would be worse. You would go to the Pacific. You had already been through one hell with him. What was one more? 

It didn’t frighten you as long as you were with him.

In the afternoon, you headed to Colonel Sink’s office to tell him the news. You weren’t sure whether to call it good or bad. The fact was you were going with Dick. No matter where that was or what it cost. 

On your way, you ran into Harry, who looked rather gloomy. 

“Hello, Harry,” you said. “Why the long face?”

“Dick and Lewis just told me they applied to transfer to the 13th Airborne,” he replied. “They wanna ship out right away if they can...”

He continued to talk, but you didn’t hear him. Your chest grew tight as your breath was sucked out of your body. Dick was going to transfer? Was that what he was trying to tell you the previous night? What did that mean? Was it so easy for him to leave the men behind? And you? What did that mean for you?

Reality struck you like a wall. He didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t. Not if he was so willing to leave you while you were willing to risk everything for him. It was obvious he had not even considered you. Not that he had any obligation, but if he loved you, wouldn’t it be more apparent in his actions?

“Y/N?” 

Harry’s voice called you back to the moment and you looked at him through watery eyes. His brow drew together with confusion. 

“Oh, God,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry, I thought you knew!”

You tried to suck in some air, but you still felt like you were jammed between two massive stones. You shook your head. 

“How…” you finally managed to say, your voice soft and frail. “How could he?”

Harry looked down and then back at you.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” he said. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with -”

“Don’t,” you cut across him. “Don’t. Please. I just...I’ve got to get to Colonel Sink. Excuse me.”

You drew in a breath to regain your balance. On shaky legs, you continued toward the office. The hallway stretched before you, appearing longer than it was. Each step you took was heavier than the last. But you knew what you had to do now. Let go. Move on. And it would all start with this. 

You opened the door and Colonel Sink looked up.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

He didn’t seem to notice your whole world was crumbling. 

“I’ve made up my mind,” you told him. “I’m ready to go home.”

He smiled. “Good choice. I’ll write the necessary letters.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long day that followed. Although Austria was beautiful, the warm sun beating down on you and the growing laziness of your days made you feel sleepy. You and Dick sat on the steps of the hotel since he finally had a break from meetings. Your heart was still heavy since Harry had told you the news because you were sure it meant that Dick did not feel the same about you that you did about him. You heaved a sigh.

“Harry told you, didn’t he?” Dick suddenly asked as if reading your mind.

You decided to play dumb. “Told me what?”

“About me…transferring to the 13th Airborne,” he said slowly. 

“Oh, yes…” you said. “That.”

“I see,” he continued, although there was a hint of dejection in his voice. “So it doesn’t bother you?”

The last thing you wanted was to make him feel guilty. But you didn’t want to lie either. And you definitely could not tell him how you felt. 

“Well, Dick, I want you to be happy,” you replied, perking up a bit. “And it would never make you happy to sit ‘round here waiting to ship out. You’ve got to be in the thick of it all.”

A pause hung between you.

“You know, you could come too,” he said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. “You’re a good nurse. They’d probably really appreciate you over there.”

“No, I don’t think I could,” you said. “I’m so very tired of it all. I don’t think I could ever go back to men screaming and dying…” you trailed off. “No, I really need some peace and quiet.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. 

“You are?” you questioned. “I’m sorry to see you go too. I have so enjoyed your company through all this.”

A slight blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked away. “I wish Harry hadn’t told you. You should have heard it from me.”

“Oh, Dick, how you do run on,” you returned. “Does it really matter who I heard it from? Don’t go making yourself feel guilty about it now.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Lewis. 

“Dick,” he said. “The Lieutenant Colonel will see you now.” 

Dick got to his feet, and then helped you to yours. 

“Well, this is it,” he said, meeting your gaze.

It took all your strength to hold back your emotions. You felt your heart break inside your chest. You wanted to beg him not to go – the men needed him,  _ you _ needed him. Instead, you blinked back tears and said, “Good luck, my friend. Don’t forget to come tell me goodbye before you go.”

He nodded, and before he turned away to follow Lewis, you did something you had never done before – you kissed him on the cheek. You then went swiftly down the stairs. He placed his hand on the spot your lips had brushed, and he swore it was burning. Nix raised his eyebrows, but Dick shook it off and followed him inside.

The meeting went about as expected. The Colonel went over Dick’s record starting with D-Day, and he looked back on the memories with a fondness that took him by surprise. 

Normandy was chaos, but despite it all, he managed to find you again. His wound in Carentan, and the gentle care you took to patch him up. He recalled your hands in vivid detail and how you laced up his boots and bloused his trousers. 

Holland came up next. The Colonel joked about losing E Company, but Dick had never really felt like he lost them. He remembered the boy he shot at the crossroads and the pain that haunted him. However, that was also when he went to Paris with you, and he knew for sure that he was in love with you. The sound of your voice in his memory was so close it was as if you were next to him, singing “Isn’t It Romantic?” quietly in his ear. 

When the Colonel mentioned Bastogne, Dick could not forget the sound of the artillery and the forest coming down around him. That was also the place you were hurt, and he still felt that pit in his stomach when he recalled Doc Roe telling him you were injured. 

Everything came flooding back to him, all the way back to Toccoa. You sitting beside him and laughing. Bolstering him through everything with Sobel. Your walks together in England. Giving him your father’s pocket watch and that desperate look in your eyes before that big jump. Your fierceness in Eindhoven and the brilliance of delivering the baby of a stranger - simply because she was in need. The dress he bought you swishing down the streets of Paris. The way you wished him a “Merry Christmas” in the worst part of the war. The tears you shed for men you lost. Despite losing so many, you still felt it that deeply. Your smiles in the soft German sunlight. The way you held him tightly with each hug. Your heart. Your sweet, dear heart. How could he go on without it?

Regret churned inside him so strongly he almost felt sick. He needed you. That was a physical law of the universe that he could no longer fight.

“So, why do you want a transfer?” the Colonel asked, ripping Dick back into the present moment. 

Dick blinked. “Sorry, sir?”

“I said, why do you want to leave your men?”

Dick did not want to leave his men. And he wouldn’t - he couldn’t possibly - leave you. 

However, he was still in a meeting, and he couldn’t begin to try and explain this to someone who didn’t know. 

“It’s just that if the war is still on in the Pacific, and I could do some good over there…” he trailed off, knowing how unconvincing he sounded.

“Looking to have your own division someday?”

“No, sir.”

“Not going to make a career of the Army?”

“No,” Dick said. “Ye - I - Well, I don’t know, sir.”

The only thing he was sure of was that he needed to find you immediately. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, so that needed to begin as soon as possible. 

“Because if you think you need more combat experience to get stars on your helmet, let me tell you something, son,” the Colonel said. “You’ve done enough.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dick said, struggling to remain in the moment. “That’s - that’s not my objective.”

The Colonel sighed, closed the file on his desk and sat back in his chair. Dick saw from the look on his face that he was about to hear exactly what he wanted, though the Colonel did not know it. 

Meanwhile, you had gone over to where some of the enlisted men of Easy were relaxing on the lawn. You tried to hide your emotions, but they all noticed your mind was far away. 

You were certain Dick would be approved for a transfer. He was an incredible leader with a great record, and the 13th Airborne would be foolish not to want him with them when they headed into Japan. This would really be goodbye. Then you remembered you still had the pocket watch. If Dick was heading back into combat, he would need it.

You jumped up, bid farewell to the men, and started back inside to fetch it. You made your way slowly to your room. When you got there, you were startled to find Dick standing by your desk. 

“Hey,” he said a little awkwardly. “I was looking for you.”

You swallowed hard. “I suppose it’s time for that goodbye you promised.”

He shook his head. “Actually, I...I wasn’t approved.”

“You weren’t?!” you exclaimed, trying to keep the excitement out of your voice. You calmed yourself. “I – I’m so sorry, Dick.”

“Are you?” he challenged with a smirk. “I could have sworn that was a smile I saw just now.”

“Well, I can’t deny I’m glad you’ll be around,” you said honestly. “But I am sorry you didn’t get what you wanted.”

He stepped closer to you. In a few strides he had closed the gap between you. His face was just inches from yours and you felt your heart hammering against your ribcage. You could feel his breath this close to him. Despite the sudden intensity, you did not look away. 

“I’m not sorry,” he finally said. “I’m not sorry at all.” 

With that, he kissed you. You were so happy you thought you might faint as you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything you had. He was gentle, yet intense with feeling as his lips moved with yours. His arms coiled around your waist and he held you tightly to him. You finally broke apart for air, and your chest was heaving. Both of your faces were flushed. 

“Oh, darling,” you laughed. “I’m not sorry either.”

He chuckled and placed a light peck on your lips, and you smiled through the kiss. You broke apart again and he stepped away from you. 

“I shouldn’t stay too long,” he said. “I mean, this is your room.”

You blushed deeply. Your entire life you had always been a proper lady – the way your mother raised you – and ladies did not allow men in their bedrooms unless that man was her husband. This realization hit you suddenly. You also realized that you didn’t care one bit. Dick was the best man you had ever met in your life. If anyone could be in your room, it was him. Not to mention, you loved him. 

“You can stay if you want,” you said, abandoning your upbringing in six words. 

His eyes widened in surprise, and then his expression softened. “I’d love to.” 

You crossed the room and closed the door and your heart skipped a beat. At home, that meant that people would talk. Alone with a man in your bedroom behind a closed door. Your mother would faint at the scandal. You shook your head and returned to Dick’s arms. He placed his hands on either side of your face and held your gaze. 

“I love you, you know,” he said. 

Your cheeks flushed with color and you nodded. 

“I love you too,” you told him. 

You beamed at him. He kissed you again, this time more passionately. There was a great need between you, after the years of building tension. You could have kissed him for years, but you found herself needing more. You had never felt this way about a man your whole life. Dick was such a good man – a great one, really – you just couldn’t help herself. You wanted him. He broke the contact and his lips trailed from your jawline down your neck. You let out a sigh as you reached for his jacket, your hands shaking at the implication. He noticed, and took a step back. 

“We don’t have to do this,” he said. 

You shook your head. “I want to, I promise. I’m just nervous, is all. I’ve never been…intimate with a man before for – well, several reasons, but the most important being that I’ve never wanted anyone the way that I want you.”

He gazed at you while you spoke, hanging on your every word. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek. Then he placed his hands atop yours to steady them. With his help, you unbuttoned his jacket and slid it from his shoulders. Since it was his uniform, you did not allow it to hit the floor. Instead, you draped it over the back of the chair at your desk. He seemed to appreciate that. You knelt down, and began untying his shoes. When you finished, he slid them off. You kicked your heels off as well, and then began to find your confidence as you stood up again. You closed the gap this time and initiated the kiss. You pulled his shirt up and began unbuttoning that as well, revealing his chest to you. He was athletically built, but kept himself trim. You knew how seriously he took his workouts, and it certainly paid off. You ran your hands down his torso, feeling every muscle and crevice. His fingers found your hair and he pulled you in for another kiss. As he held you close, you could feel his need for you. It actually aroused you that with just your touch, you could affect him like this. With an uncharacteristic boldness, you slid your hand down and rubbed him gently. He moaned into your mouth. 

“Oh my God,” he breathed. 

You smirked. Then you kissed his neck, copying his ministrations just moments before. He closed his eyes to your touch. He didn’t take much more before turning it around on you. He reached for your dress, and found that it buttoned in the back. One by one, he undid them, and when he finished, you let the dress drop from your body, pooling at your feet, leaving you in your slip. He bent at the knees to take hold of the end of it. In one swift motion, he pulled it over your head and let it fall to the floor beside your dress. He took a moment to admire your figure. You felt yourself flush under his examination, but you did not feel embarrassed. With another stroke of daring, you unclasped your bra and tossed it away. You also took initiative and stepped out of your panties. You were ready to bare yourself to him, and you had never felt so sexy in your life. When he met your gaze again, you shot him a questioning look. His expression was not one you had ever seen before. 

“Are you alright?” you asked. 

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed. 

You looked away bashfully. “Thank you.” 

He continued to look at you. 

“I’m not on display, you know,” you said. 

His brow furrowed. 

“You’re allowed to touch me.”

You took his hand and brought it to your chest. Your lips met again and you collapsed on the bed together. 

Making love to Dick Winters was everything you imagined it would be and more. He was attentive and sweet, gentle and giving. He made you feel as if the rest of the world did not exist. It was only you and him, sharing pleasure and tender passion. This moment of showing each other just how dearly you felt, was absolutely worth the wait. 

When you both came down from the high, Dick took you in his arms, and you rested your head on his chest. You heard his deep breaths and the rapid beat of his heart as you settled against him. He pressed his lips to your forehead, uncaring that it was sweaty and warm. Now that he could, he would show you every bit of his affection. 

You hummed happily. You were so content - and exhausted - you couldn’t keep your eyes open. You yawned.

“Sleepy?” he chuckled. 

You nodded. “Mhm. And happier than I’ve ever felt.”

“Me too,” he agreed with a grin. “Sleep, love. Just rest now.”

“I love you,” you murmured. 

“I love you too.”

Sleep came quickly to you, and it was restful. Dick watched you for a while, just admiring the even rise and fall of your chest and the way you snuggled closer to him every few minutes. He could hardly believe his luck. He thought for sure you would have some resentment toward him for taking so long, and for surprising you the way he had. But you accepted him, as you always did, with open arms. He ran his fingers through your hair until he too drifted off. 

You both woke about an hour later, stirring softly and blinking up at each other. You were relieved. It wasn’t a dream. You sighed with contentment and stretched up to kiss him. 

“You alright?” he asked. 

You nodded. 

“No regrets?”

“Not one,” you assured him, shaking your head. 

“Good,” he said, kissing you swiftly. 

Admittedly, you were a tad sore, but that didn’t matter. In fact, you would have started again if he didn’t bring up the subject that needed to be addressed. 

“I know I’m not going to the Pacific right away,” he said. “But didn’t you tell Colonel Sink you were ready to go home?”

“I’ll tell him things have changed and I’ll stay with the regiment,” you replied. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Will you come with us to Japan?” he wondered. “I don’t want you to feel obligated because of me. If you meant what you said earlier…”

“I’m entirely too satisfied to think about such things,” you teased. 

He didn’t let it go.

“Y/N, I’m serious,” he said. “Now that we’re together, we need to look ahead.”

You sighed. “Darling, the truth is, I don’t know. I don’t want to separate, but I also don’t want to go to war again.”

“Then you shouldn’t,” he said. 

“But what about you?”

He didn’t have time to answer. There was a knock on the door, and Nixon’s voice carried through the wood.

“Hey, Y/N?” he called. “Have you seen Dick anywhere? I’ve been looking for him all afternoon.”

You shot Dick a horrified glance.

“What do we do?” you whispered. 

“Let’s keep this quiet for now,” he hissed back. 

“Even from Lew?” you wondered. 

“We’ll tell him, but not like this,” he assured you. “For now, say you haven’t seen me. I’ll find him later.”

You nodded. 

“Just a minute, Lewis,” you called back. 

You clamored over Dick and grabbed your dressing gown from its usual spot on the back of your chair. You thought you heard Dick say something, but it was too quiet and you were halfway to the door. You cracked it open.

“Hello, Lewis,” you said levelly. “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen Dick since he went to the meeting about his transfer.”

“Well, yeah, I was trying to find out how -” he stopped dead. 

His eyes glanced down to the garment around your shoulders. 

“You haven’t seen him, huh?” he questioned. 

“No, sorry,” you said with a shrug. 

“Then why are you wearing his jacket?” 

The color drained from your face as your eyes went wide. Nix looked over you again and saw more that gave you away. Your messy hair that was usually neat. Your bare legs which were usually covered by a skirt past your knees or pants. Not to mention you only had the door open a sliver. 

“Oh my God!” he cried. “He’s still in there! You two - you - holy shit!”

“Shhh!” you pleaded. “Lew, hold on, I can expla -”

“Oh, no, you can’t explain this away,” he returned through a fit of laughter. 

Dick sighed and got up to get dressed and rescue you. Your face was beet red. You looked gratefully up at him when he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Get dressed,” he said gently. “I’ll handle this.”

He took your place at the door and started to step into the hall, but he stopped. He turned, kissed the top of your head, and then went out to deal with Lewis. He closed the door. 

“Oh ho-ho, you dog!” Nix exclaimed. “You really oughta be ashamed of yourself, Dick. Ruining a girl like that.”

Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Lew, can you listen to me, please?” he asked. 

Nix bit his lip to keep from laughing any more. He nodded. 

“I’m asking you not to say anything about this to anyone,” Dick said. 

“Your secret’s safe with me, Dick,” Nix said earnestly. “Hilarious as I find this, I know it’s not my business to share.”

“Thank you.”

“So what happened?” Nix wondered. “You two get married or something?”

“No,” Dick replied, a sentimental smile coming over him. “I told her I was denied the transfer and that I was happy about it.”

“And?”

“And that I love her,” Dick said. 

“Christ, finally!” Nix cried.

They looked at each other and grinned. Then Nix clapped Dick on the shoulder. 

“I’m happy for you,” the former said. 

“Thanks for all the support, Nix,” Dick returned. 

Finally, you emerged from the room, back in your dress and shoes. You had even combed through your hair. 

“Come on, let’s get some dinner,” Nix said. “I’m sure you two worked up quite an appetite.”

You and Dick rolled your eyes. You were honestly too happy to be annoyed by it. So, together, you followed him downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

You and Dick spent the next few days hammering out what exactly you wanted to do going forward. He assured you he’d be supportive of whatever decision you made, but after he’d told you about his epiphany during his transfer meeting, you felt like you couldn’t leave him. He needed you, and you needed him. And so, despite your misgivings and how much you dreaded it, you changed your mind again. You would go to Japan if the regiment went. 

Thankfully, that seemed far off. The paratroopers had lots of time on their hands despite all their training, which created eventful days. But you and Dick were wrapped up in each other. 

He stayed in your room with you every night. The intimacy was fantastic. Your married friends from home had given you pretty low expectations for sex. They presented it as something a woman endured while a man enjoyed. But that was not the case with Dick. You both enjoyed every minute of it. 

One morning, as the sun peered into your room through the curtains and Dick stroked your skin gently with his finger, he was struck by how badly he never wanted this to end. It didn’t matter where you were in the world. He wanted to wake up beside you with the sound of your breathing and the smell of your hair. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your shoulder. You stirred, cracking an eye open to look at him. 

“Morning,” you said groggily. 

Normally, Dick was careful not to wake you up. You’d feel him be affectionate with a cuddle or by stroking your face before he would go and take a swim. 

“Good morning,” he returned. “Sorry to wake you.”

“Don’t be,” you said. “You look good enough to forgive.”

He chuckled. “You should see you.”

You smiled before settling back into your pillow, closing your eyes again.

“Marry me.”

Your eyes snapped open. You rolled over to face him.

“What?” you whispered. 

“Marry me, Y/N,” he repeated.

So you had heard him right. But this was not like the time he painted your nails and it slipped out. It was intentional. 

You smiled. “Trying to make an honest woman out of me, are you?”

He laughed again. “Partly. But it’s more that I never want to wake up without you again.”

You held his gaze. “I can’t very well tease you for that, can I?”

“I’d hope not,” he returned. 

You once had dreams about how a proposal would go. Whoever the man was, he would ask your parents for their blessing, and then, under supervision, he would get down on one knee and ask you to be his wife. Never did you expect to be lying in bed with him, halfway across the world from everything you knew, and none of your family any wiser. 

And yet, it was perfect. The war had shown you that you were independent and could stand on your own. You didn’t need your mother’s rules. Nothing made you happier than the man beside you. 

“Yes,” you said definitively. “Yes, Dick, I will marry you.”

He grinned and bent down to kiss your lips. It didn’t last long since neither of you could stop smiling. He pulled away and looked at your blissful expression.

“Wanna come for my swim with me?” he offered.

“Oh, no,” you said slyly. “No swim for you this morning. You’re not going anywhere.”

You pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. 

After making love again, you went to get some breakfast. Nixon was awake now so he was able to join you. 

“Ah, how are the love birds today?” he greeted.

“Lew, keep your voice down,” Dick warned. 

You and Dick had decided it was best to keep your relationship quiet. You weren’t sure how to tell everyone and you were a little scared of Colonel Sink finding out Dick was sleeping in your room. It was pretty easy during the day, since Dick was busy handling battalion business. Even you had things to do with soldiers still getting hurt in accidents and the like. 

This morning was different, though. You were about to burst with joy knowing that you were engaged. You wanted to stand on the roof of the building and shout it to all of Europe. 

You sat down next to Dick at a small table outside on a terrace. Other paratroopers were digging in to their breakfasts as well at the surrounding tables. Dick poured you a cup of coffee. Lipton and Harry joined you as well.

“So, how is everyone this morning?” Harry asked politely. 

“Very well,” you replied. “I imagine any woman feels very well after accepting a proposal.”

Lip choked on the sip of coffee he was taking. Nix froze mid-bit into his food. Dick sighed and shook his head at you, but you only smirked, taking a self-satisfied sip of your own coffee. Harry gaped at you.

“You’re engaged?!” he cried. 

The terrace went silent and all eyes were turned on your table. Dick had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. You felt downright mischievous, but you couldn’t even help yourself. You wanted the world to know, and that was best started with the men you were closest to. Dick looked over at you, but there was no anger there. He was actually amused. 

“Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any,” he said. 

You nodded. He offered his hand, which you took, and he helped you up. Together, you looked out among the men. It was mostly E Company there. 

“Gentlemen,” Dick began, putting an arm around your shoulders and clearing his throat. “I’d like to introduce you to the future Mrs. Richard Winters.”

A split second of stunned silence hovered in the air before Luz cut through it with a loud “Alright!” and began clapping.

Whistles, cheers, and applause came from everyone afterward, and your cheeks began to ache from the smile plastered to your face. Throughout breakfast, you had the men coming over and congratulating you. And all day, the men who were present had heard about it, and they wished you well too. You were living what felt like a dream. Floating on air and impossibly happy. 

The high didn’t last too long, though. Accidents continued to happen, and Easy Company lost more men. The afternoon Private Janovec died was particularly frustrating, so Dick went for a drive. You joined him, and it was spent mostly in companionable silence. At one point, he reached over and took your hand. Sergeant Grant passed you, and that was the last time you saw him before he was shot.

It should have been impossible for any more tragedy to strike after the war. And for it to happen now, when you were so ecstatic, seemed needlessly brutal. You were telling Dick so that night, but you could tell he was distracted. He sat on the bed, eyes fixed on the door, as if anticipating something. 

“Darling,” you said gently. “We won’t know anything tonight. You’ve got to trust that Ron will take care of Sergeant Grant.”

He cleared his throat and glanced at the ground. “Yeah...yeah, I know.”

You walked over and climbed onto his lap, facing him, your legs on either side of his hips. He pulled you in close, his arms engulfing you, and yours slid over his shoulders. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, so close you felt his eyelashes brush against your skin. Your fingers found their way to his hair, toying with the auburn locks, wishing you could just as easily pluck the worries out of his mind. 

“It’s just made me think about things,” he whispered. 

You pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Like what?”

“Like maybe not waiting to get home before we marry,” he said.

“You mean get married here in Austria?” you wondered. 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“What about our families?” you asked. “And friends? They won’t be able to make it here. Not to mention I’ll have to find a dress and flowers and -”

“Hold on,” he cut across you. “I’m not suggesting we have a wedding here. Just that we get married.”

You considered his meaning. “An elopement?”

“Yes,” he said. “Just the two of us and Nix as a witness.”

It should have shocked you. Really, you just felt relieved. A big wedding, with all eyes on you, with all the planning and decision making, intimidated you. A quiet moment with just your love sounded...ideal. A slow smile spread across your face.

“I love that idea,” you said. “Only, could Colonel Sink come as well? To give me away? I know we’ve bucked tradition in a lot of ways, but this I must insist on.”

“Whatever you want, love,” he replied, placing a tender peck on your lips. 

“Thank you, darling,” you said, returning the kiss. “Oh! But what will I wear?”

“How about the dress I bought you?” he suggested.

“Oh, how lovely,” you agreed. “And fitting. Seeing as I was wearing it when I first realized how madly in love with you I am.”

And so it was settled. The next day, you went to Colonel Sink and gave him the news. He was honored, but you could tell it didn’t completely please him. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked.

“Of course,” you said. “The honeymoon’s been so delightful, we figured we might as well get married.”

He frowned. “I’ve never known you to be vulgar, Y/N.”

“Oh, please,” you returned. “The men you command have said far more shocking things than that.”

“Yes, but you’re a young lady and you ought to behave like one,” he said. 

You sighed. “I’m sorry, sir. I know this isn’t what you imagined for me. It’s not what I imagined for myself either. But war changes things. I’m just grateful to be alive and that the man I love is alive to marry me too. And if we do go to the Pacific, it may not be the case for long.”

“And that’s all the more reason to wait,” he challenged. “You could still end up a widow.”

“I’d rather be his widow than live my whole life regretting,” you said. Then you narrowed your eyes. “What happened to your hearty approval?”

“That was before he snuck into your bedroom,” he said. 

“He didn’t sneak in, he was invited,” you corrected, and he huffed. “This is happening, Colonel. With or without you. And despite your attitude now, I’d like you to be there.”

He folded his arms over his chest. Then he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said. “But you’re right, this isn’t how I - or your parents - pictured this going for you. You deserve -”

“Please don’t,” you interrupted. “This is about what I  _ want _ . You’re the closest thing to a father I have now. So please. Do me the honor of giving me away.”

He smiled at last, then reached out and pinched your cheek. “You got it, sweetheart.”

Meanwhile, Dick was talking things over with Nix. The latter had arranged a time with a local pastor who agreed to perform the ceremony. It would be that very afternoon at the church not far from the hotel. As Dick straightened up his uniform in the mirror, Nix reached into his pocket.

“I got this for you, by the way,” he said. 

He showed Dick a small black jewelry box. Dick raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m flattered, Lew, but I’ve already promised Y/N,” he joked. 

Nix smirked. “You must really be happy if you’re making jokes now.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Dick returned. 

“As it is, this is for Y/N,” Nix continued, and he opened the box to reveal a delicate gold ring. “It’s a woman’s wedding band. Bought it off Speirs.”

Dick looked down at the sweet piece and thought it suited you perfectly. He grinned.

“Thanks, Lew,” he said. “Lemme pay you back for it -”

“Don’t worry about that, consider it a wedding gift,” Nix said. “Seeing as I’m the only guest, it’s the only one you’re likely to get.”

Dick chuckled. “We don’t really need much, anyway.” He took the box, closed it softly, and tucked it into his pocket. “Thank you. That really means a lot.”

“Now you’re sounding like you again,” Nix teased. “And you’re welcome. I’m just glad you two are finally doing this.”

“If you’d had your way, when should we have?” Dick wondered. 

“In Toccoa, before we ever shipped out,” Nix said, exasperated. “Alas, here we are.”

“Here we are,” Dick repeated, amused. 

“Let’s get you married, Dick, before our luck runs out.”

And so, in a tiny stone church in the mountains of Austria, before God and two of the dearest people you knew, you and Dick pledged yourselves to each other for life. The little gold ring took its place on your finger, where it would always remain. You changed forever. You were Mrs. Richard Winters now. And Dick changed too. He was no longer his own man, he was your husband and partner. You and Dick became us. A unit. Man and wife. As long as you both shall live. A promise sealed with a kiss.

After the ceremony, you headed back to the hotel. Nix was driving the jeep back and when he pulled up, he looked back at the happy couple. 

“Wait here a second,” he said. 

You shot a questioning glance Sink’s way, but he was with Nix. 

“It’ll only be a moment,” Sink said. 

“What will?” you wondered.

“You’ll see!” Nix called back as he jogged up the stairs. 

You and Dick exchanged a bewildered look. Dick shrugged. 

“It seems awfully quiet in there,” you observed. 

“I’m not too worried,” he replied. “Knowing them, it’s something much too thoughtful.”

“You’re probably right,” you giggled. 

He was. When they returned to fetch you, they led you into one of the ballrooms on the main level of the hotel. There, you were surprised by Easy Company, who had set up a whole reception for you. They had decorated, procured plenty of champagne, gotten a cake, and everything. You were overwhelmed at first, but quickly accepted the generosity. And, as many of them pointed out, they had waited for even longer than you. 

To mark the occasion, you and Dick even participated in the champagne toast - given by Nixon, of course. It was touching and sweet, and you were grateful for him. You were grateful for all of this. So as you took that sip of bubbly, you sent up a prayer. You prayed this would not be your last. That each of the men here today would be as lucky as you and find their way home. That they would know this kind of joy for themselves without having to fight another war to get it.

The party was fantastic. You had so much fun, you could hardly breathe. The men had brought some of the nurses and the local girls up to the hotel for dance partners, and everyone had a good time. A few people drank too much, as was expected, but nothing that spoiled the party. You and Dick hardly even noticed. 

A slow song began and you swayed together, chest to chest and arms wrapped around each other. Dick kissed the top of your head. 

“Happy?” he murmured into your hair. 

You nodded sleepily. 

“Tired?” he chuckled.

You nodded again. 

“Let’s get up to bed then.”

“We need to say goodnight to everyone,” you reminded him through a yawn. 

He agreed, so you made the rounds with the men who had stuck it out to the end. Quite a few had already snuck off with the local girls. Some were passed out. The merriment had certainly died down. And finally, you and Dick were going back to your room. Your pillow and your husband’s arms were calling your name. 

Outside your door, Dick stopped you before you could turn the knob. 

“What -”

Before you could finish your question, he scooped you up bridal style as you let out a surprised laugh. He carried you through the door. 

You decided to forget about a honeymoon. There was still too much work to be done for you and Dick to leave, even for a few days. You could always travel together another time, war allowing. But based on the reports you were getting, it may not come to that. In the meantime, Dick was finding other jobs for his men as much as he could. Anything to keep them out of combat. 

He returned from a German commander’s surrender one afternoon as you were writing a letter to your mother. You were using one of the terrace tables. The summer air was so pleasant in these mountains, you could hardly stay cooped up inside. He pecked you on the cheek as he took a seat beside you.

“Hello, darling,” you greeted. “How’d the surrender go?”

“Well,” he told you. “I saw Sobel while I was there.”

Your pen stopped as your jaw dropped.

“You’re joking!” you gasped.

He shook his head. “Wish I was. I had to remind him to salute me.”

You scoffed. “Serves him right that you should outrank him now after the way he treated you back at Toccoa.”

Dick smiled as he watched you carry on writing your letter. He would never grow tired of looking at you, he mused. His beautiful, perfect wife. He just hoped he would have a long life to spend with you.

The next day, you woke to find Dick already gone for his swim. You stretched your tired muscles before getting dressed to get breakfast with Colonel Sink. Then you’d head over to the hospital. In the afternoon, there was an Easy Company baseball game planned, and you and Dick decided you’d go and watch. 

You met your husband at the field. He had an odd smile on his face as he walked over, accompanied by Nixon. You kissed Dick swiftly before he put his arm around you and led you to the men. Speirs was reclining against a jeep, and Dick caught his eyes. 

“Get ‘em round,” Dick said. 

Speirs pushed himself upright and started toward his men. 

“Easy Company,” he called. “School circle!” 

As the men jogged over and gathered around, you looked at Dick.

“What’s going on?” you wondered. 

“You’ll see,” he returned with a smile.

You didn’t question him further. He stepped forward. 

“Listen up, got some news,” he began. “This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War’s over.”

Your mouth fell open and you turned to Nix, in serious doubt that you’d heard this right. The war - the whole war - was over? Nix smirked and nodded. You turned your gaze to the men, who bore expressions of shock, relief, confusion, and everything in between. There was a general feeling of disbelief. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. But this was it. 

Then, they shared a cheer, and to your immense surprise, returned to their game. It seemed preposterous that they should carry on just as before, but there was a difference. There was no longer any dread or fear. They could enjoy the game in earnest now - no cloud of combat hanging over their heads. Besides, they needed to have fun together before returning to the states where they would be separated. Geographically, anyway. 

Dick returned to you and you melted into him. Tears had appeared in your eyes suddenly. You sniffled. He kissed your head. 

“We’re going home, love,” he said. “At long last.”

You could only nod. Then you beamed at him. He kissed you sweetly, cupping your cheek and gently wiping away the tears threatening to escape. 

Together, you watched the game. Then, he looked at you and you faced him at the same time. You both smiled. 

“What do you think of New Jersey?” he asked. 

“New Jersey?”

He nodded. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got a job there.”

“I’m your wife now,” you reminded him. “Wherever you go, I go with you, darling.”

“So you’re not opposed?” 

“Certainly not,” you assured him. 

“Glad to hear it,” he said. “It wouldn’t be forever, but we’ll need some way to start our life.”

_ Our life _ . It sounded so pleasant you might have giggled like a schoolgirl. Instead, you smiled and nodded. Taking Dick’s hand, you felt truly secure for the first time. The future was limitless. After everything you had already been through together, you had built a strong foundation for a home, a family, which could exist anywhere. In Georgia, or France, or Austria, or even New Jersey. The war was ending, but for the new Mr. and Mrs. Winters, life was only just beginning. 


	14. Chapter 14

You stared out the car window, doing your best to admire the Pennsylvania countryside. It wouldn’t be so difficult if you weren’t so nervous. Your stomach was churning like a stormy ocean. You decided to focus instead on the bouquet of flowers in your hand, hoping that looking at something still would help. You picked at a small leaf on one of the stems.

“Careful,” Dick warned. “You keep that up and you won’t have anything to give my mother.”

You stilled your hand and looked desperately at him. 

“Don’t tease me, Dick, I’m terrified,” you pleaded. 

His brows went up his forehead. “Of my mother?”

“Of course,” you returned. “Y’know most sons are bringing home medals or souvenirs, you’re bringing home a whole wife!”

“As opposed to a partial wife?”

“Don’t  _ tease _ me, Dick!”

He chuckled. Keeping his eyes on the road, he offered you his hand. The other remained on the wheel. With an annoyed huff, you took it. 

Truthfully, you needed the comfort. Even though Dick assured you that his family was kind (and you believed him because how could they not be with a son like him?), the anxiety of meeting them, already a daughter-in-law, was frightening. How many mothers would be thrilled by the idea of a son being married without even meeting the girl? It wasn’t like your mother whose only goal was to get you a husband - any husband. Surely Dick’s mother wanted the  _ right _ wife for him. You hoped you could live up to her expectations. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’ve told my parents about you,” he said, squeezing your hand. “They’re all very excited.”

“Oh, I hope they aren’t disappointed by me,” you said. “I never thought you’d -”

“Tell them I met the love of my life?” he cut across you. “Of course I would. And there won’t be any room for disappointment, not with you.”

You smiled at last. He had managed to ease your fear slightly. But just slightly. As he pulled into the long driveway of his family home, you thought you might be sick. Dick parked and cut the engine, then he looked at you. 

“Y/N, honey, it’s gonna be just fine, I promise,” he said. He observed your pale face and trembling hands. “I’ve never seen you this way. Is it just the folks or is there something else?”

You shook your head. “No, I - it’s just this. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he assured you. “Stay there, I’ll help you out.”

He was always sort of funny about helping you out of the car and opening doors for you and the like. You never complained. It made even the simplest occasion feel like a first date. So, he opened the car door, took your hand, and got you steady on your feet. Together, you started up the walk toward the front door. 

“I can’t do this,” you muttered, turning on your heel and retreating. 

“Woah, hey,” he said, grabbing your arm to stop you. He made you face him again. “You made it through Bastogne with no qualms but you’re this scared of a middle-aged woman?”

“She’s not just any middle-aged woman, darling, she’s your mother!” you insisted. “She birthed you and raised you and you turned out so perfect, how could I ever hope to -”

“You are putting way too much pressure on this,” he interrupted. “My mother has only ever wanted me to be happy. And you make me happier than I ever thought possible. She’s going to adore you. And so will my father and sister.”

You couldn’t say why the father and sister intimated you less. You supposed it was the way your own mother always emphasized appearing perfect to a mother-in-law. How highly she should consider you. What you needed to be like to keep her good opinion. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” you said. “I just so badly want her to approve.”

“If I approve, she’ll approve,” he said. 

“You do approve, don’t you?” you teased.

He smiled. “There, see? Feeling better already.”

He kissed your forehead before leading you back toward the door. 

You only made it about halfway there before the door was flung open and a young girl with long auburn hair tied back with a yellow ribbon came hurtling outside. 

“They’re here!” she called over her shoulder as she ran, skirt flying around her knees.

“That’s Ann,” Dick told you, beaming. 

Ann was Dick’s sister. The resemblance was clear as she crashed into him and he caught her smoothly, spinning her around while she giggled. He set her down after a turn so she could catch her breath.

“Oh, Dick,” she sighed. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Ann,” he replied. 

She faced you next and then threw her arms around your neck. You gasped, but quickly felt comfortable and hugged her back.

“You must be Y/N,” she said, pulling away and gazing at you as if she’d known you all her life. “We’re so happy to finally meet you.”

“I’m happy to meet you too,” you replied. 

She held your hands. “You’re even more beautiful than Dick described. What a lovely big sister I have!”

You blushed. “Oh, thank you!”

“Ann, sweetheart, let them come in!” a maternal voice called from the doorway. 

You looked up and saw your new mother-in-law. She was a willowy woman, with graying reddish hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Ann began to jog back to obey. 

“I thought you said Ann was reserved,” you muttered to Dick. 

“Not around family,” he returned. 

As you got closer to the elder Mrs. Winters, you realized where Dick got his beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was welcoming, too. She embraced her son first, kissing his cheek and murmuring a quiet greeting. Then, she hugged you as well, repeating the kiss and taking a moment to look over you. 

“Y/N,” she said sweetly. “Welcome home to you too.”

It made a lump form in your throat which you forced yourself to swallow. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Winters,” you replied.

“You may call me Edith, my dear,” she said. 

“Well, Edith, these are for you,” you said, holding out the flowers for her.

“Aren’t you sweet?” she praised as she took them. “Thank you very much. Come inside, please.”

You thanked her again as you crossed the threshold into the house where Dick had done most of his growing up. It was a simple home, but there was something extra warm about it. You couldn’t quite name that quality by just gazing at the wallpaper and pictures. 

“This is my husband, Richard,” Edith said.

Dick took after his father. The man was tall and slim, but athletically built - a trait he had passed to his son. His hair was white as snow and thick atop his head. Well, at least you never had to worry about Dick going bald. 

Richard held out his hand, and you shook it, introducing yourself as well. 

“Glad to meet you, Y/N,” he said. “We’re so happy for you and Dick.” 

“Thank you, sir,” you replied. 

Dick and his father shook hands, Richard with a proud smile. You promptly felt ridiculous for your behavior outside. Dick’s family was one of the nicest you’d ever met. He was right, you had nothing to worry about. 

Edith headed into the kitchen to fetch a vase for the flowers. You offered to help and followed her. Ann came in as well. 

The kitchen was small, but functional. Whatever was in the oven made the whole room smell like a bakery. You inhaled deeply. 

“It smells incredible!” you told Edith. 

“Thank you, sweetheart, I’m baking our bread for the week,” she explained. “It does smell nice while it’s in there.”

“You do all that yourself?” you returned, impressed.

“I always have, I learned it from my mother,” she said. “Do you spend much time in the kitchen?”

“I did before the war,” you said. “But for years now, I’ve had my meals made for me, I’m afraid I’ll be very out of practice.”

“It’ll come back to you, I’m sure,” she replied. “Now, tell me all about yourself. Dick isn’t very detailed in his letters.”

You giggled. “He is a man of few words if he can help it. What would you like to know?”

“Where are you from?” Edith asked. 

“Charlotte, North Carolina,” you answered. “I worked in a hospital there before I joined the Army.” 

“A southern belle, I see,” she said with a smile. 

“How did you and Dick meet?” Ann wondered. 

“We were introduced,” you explained. “He was one of the first officers I met when I arrived in Toccoa. He was also one of the only men to be nice to me when I got started. I suppose I have you to thank for that, Edith.”

“I don’t know, Dick’s never been one to discriminate,” she said. “But I’m pleased to hear that.”

You helped her finish preparing lunch, talking all the while. They were very curious about you, and you were more than happy to answer their questions. They were your family now, after all. You asked questions in return, especially to Ann about things like her grades and colleges she would be applying to. 

Dick was in the living room with his father, gazing at the wedding photo on the mantle. His parents were fresh faced and beaming at each other. Growing up, he’d never understood that dewy-eyed look. Now, he had total appreciation for it. He knew that feeling.

“She’s a lovely girl, Dick,” Richard said. “From what I can tell so far.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Dick returned. “You’ll grow to love her, I promise.”

“I’m sure we will,” Richard agreed. “But how did this happen? You mentioned her in a few letters, but you certainly shocked us when you wrote announcing you were married!”

Dick chuckled. “Yeah….sorry about that. I meant to explain it all, but it was a lot to say in a letter. I figured it was better to let you see her and know her for yourselves.”

“We’re looking forward to it,” Richard said. “So, you met while you were in training?”

Dick nodded and then went through the story with his father, as you were explaining to his mother and sister in the kitchen. Ann thought it all very romantic, like something out of a novel. By the time you sat down to lunch, you had only made it to getting to Austria and Dick’s almost transfer. Now, as you came together, you could help fill in the gaps. 

“It was in the transfer meeting that I knew I had to do something,” Dick said. “When I was denied, I found her and confessed what I was feeling.”

“Is that when you proposed?” Ann asked. 

You and Dick exchanged an embarrassed glance. You both understood that it was best not to shock them with the truth of your pre-marital goings-on, but you still shook your head. 

“No, that came a bit later,” you said. “It was in the morning and he sort of blurted it out. It certainly caught me off guard, but I said yes.”

“And why did you decide not to wait until you got home?” Edith wondered. “Surely, with more time we could have all met before.”

“We weren’t sure what was going to happen,” Dick explained. “There was still danger, and we knew we’d both regret it if we didn’t. Plus, a small ceremony was exactly what we wanted.”

“I’m sure it was beautiful there in the mountains,” Ann sighed. 

“It was pretty dreamy,” you admitted. “Colonel Sink gave me away.”

“Oh, that was kind of him,” Edith said. “I’m sure your father is very proud of you.”

You smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Well, what are your plans now that you’re home?” Richard wondered. “Where do you plan to live?”

“Well, we’re making a trip to Charlotte from here,” Dick said. “I’ve got to meet Y/N’s mother. But then we’ll head to New Jersey. A friend of mine from the Army has offered me a job there.”

“That’s generous,” Edith said. “Y/N, will continue to work?”

“If I’m able,” you said. “I can be a nurse anywhere.”

“Will that affect housekeeping?” Richard asked. 

“I don’t think so,” you said. “There won’t be much now since it’s only the two of us.”

“And I’ll be helping,” Dick added. “We’re partners, so we’ll share the workload.”

“Very progressive of you, Dick, well done,” Richard said. 

They continued to speak, but suddenly your stomach had reverted to its earlier state of complete uproar. Only this time it was worse. Much worse. You took a sip of water to cool your quickly heating skin, but it only added to the turmoil in your belly. That sandwich was not going to stay down. You tried to take in a breath, but that didn’t help either. You’d been having fits like this for a few weeks now, but you never imagine it would happen at a moment as vital as this.

“Excuse me,” you said quietly, getting to your feet. 

You dashed around the corner and down the hall to the bathroom. 

“What’s the matter?” Edith wondered. 

“I’m not sure,” Dick answered. “She was nervous before, but she seemed fine.”

“Oh, poor thing,” Ann sympathized. 

Edith’s brows drew together. “Has she been having a lot of nausea lately?”

“Yes, actually,” Dick said. “It comes on pretty suddenly. We thought she’d gotten a bug at first, but as quickly as it comes, it goes.”

“Has she seen a doctor?” she pressed. 

“She saw the battalion doctor before we left Europe, but he hasn’t gotten back to us,” he said. “Of course, the mail situation has been sort of up in the air, but I gave him your phone number as well as Y/N’s mother’s if there’s an emergency.”

A beat passed before Dick pushed his chair back and placed his napkin on the table. 

“I’m gonna go check on her,” he said. 

He followed you out. Richard looked at Edith, who was starting to smile slowly. 

“Honey?” he questioned. “Do you know what’s wrong with Y/N?” 

“I’ve got an idea,” she returned. “And if I’m right, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with her at all.”

“What idea?” Ann asked. 

“I don’t want to get everyone excited,” Edith said, biting her lip. “Let’s just let them alone for now.”

In the bathroom, you were washing out your mouth after vomiting up your lunch. It had been such a miserable month for you with these bouts, and you were growing impatient to hear from the doctor. You heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” you said. 

Dick stepped through the door, that familiar look of concern on his face.

“Again, huh?” 

You nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid so. I can’t imagine what’s going on with me, but it’s been -”

You stopped, mind reeling. You were doing some math in your head. Dick watched you, perplexed. He couldn’t even begin to guess what you were thinking, but you were the medical professional. Plus, you knew yourself. But you were quiet for so long he began to fear you were overthinking it. 

“What is it, love?” he asked after what felt like years of waiting for you to speak again. 

“I think it was…” you trailed off. “Wait, but last month, I - oh, wait, no, I don’t think I...I can’t remember the last one…”

“Are you planning on finishing any of those sentences?” he teased. 

“I’m sorry, Dick, but I think I might be -”

The phone rang, cutting you off. You both listened as Richard shuffled into the kitchen and answered it was a quick “Winters residence” before he called for you. You looked at Dick and then emerged from the bathroom. 

“I’m so sorry -”

“No worries, my girl, things happen,” Richard assured you, handing you the phone. “It’s your doctor.”

“Right on time,” you said under your breath.

“Sorry?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” you returned. “I’ll take it, Richard, thank you.”

You took the receiver and held it to your ear. Dick entered the kitchen as his father exited and closed the door behind him. His eyes were fixed on you as you listened to whatever was being said on the other end of the line. You were nodding and then - out of nowhere - there were tears in your eyes. 

“Yes, doctor, I -” you choked. “I understand.”

Dick’s heart skipped a beat. Were you alright? Was it bad news? If anything happened to you, he didn’t know what he would do. Collapse and dissolve was the most likely thing. 

“Thank you,” you finished, before hanging up. 

Dick stood a little straighter. “Is everything okay?”

You looked at him with your watery eyes and nodded. “Yes.” You swallowed hard and closed your eyes. You opened them again and held his anxious gaze. “Darling, we’re going to have a baby.”

His eyes went wide as he stumbled where he stood, but he held onto the countertop to regain his balance. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. 

“We - we’re what?”

You beamed. “I’m pregnant!”

He released a nervous, shaky burst of laughter. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, darling,” you assured him. “The doctor just told me so.”

He reached you in a few strides and gathered you up in his arms. You laughed into him as tears streamed down your cheeks. All your prayers were answered and your dreams were coming true. You’d made it through the war, and so did Dick. Now, you were married and having his child. 

Dick held you carefully, resisting the urge to squeeze you into him. All those times he imagined you with him after the war, starting a family. It was happening now. He thanked God for all these blessings, and prayed this pregnancy was healthy. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve you as his wife and the mother of his child, but he was more grateful than he’d felt in years. 

“Are you really happy?” you asked, pulling back to look at him again. 

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe it,” he returned. 

He kissed you sweetly. There was a quiet rap on the kitchen door before Edith poked her head through. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked. 

“Can we tell them?” Dick wondered. 

You nodded. “Of course.”

“Come in,” he told her, and his father and sister came through as well. 

“It’s very good news,” you said, noticing their distressed expressions. 

They relaxed at your reassurance, but then looked at Dick. 

“I know things are moving quickly,” he said. “But very soon - if all goes well - you’ll have your first grandchild.”

Their jaws dropped, but with clear smiles. Edith glanced at you, and you nodded, grinning like crazy yourself. They looked between you and Dick in stunned delight.

“That’s wonderful!” Edith cried with a clap. “Oh, congratulations!”

She embraced you both, kissing your cheeks, followed right after by Richard, doing the same. Ann followed suit as well but had to hug you one at a time due to her petite frame. For just three people, they were suddenly making a lot of noise with questions and excitement. Ann was already speculating on the sex. Edith was wondering how far along you were - and you told her the doctor guessed around twelve weeks, but you’d need to see a specialist to be certain. Richard was clapping his son on the shoulder and congratulating him over and over. 

“Okay, okay,” Dick said over them. “Thank you for all the support, you guys, it’s much appreciated.”

“It really is,” you agreed. “I’m relieved this comes as welcome news.”

“Oh, it’s the  _ most _ welcome news!” Edith returned. “Our first grandchild! And Ann and aunt! It’s marvelous!”

It certainly felt marvelous. It was the ultimate new beginning. A fresh life would come into the world, after so much loss. And you and Dick had created it. Through love. 

Love was the most powerful force in your life. Colonel Sink’s love for you compelled him to ask you to join the Army. Your love for him made you accept. You and Dick’s love for each other saw you both through the atrocities of the war and the heartache it brought. And the Winters family had enough love for Dick that they hardly had to know you before extending it to you as well. And now, this child, hardly even in existence, had a family just waiting to dote on them. And the cycle would continue. 

You had found it. Your happily ever after. 

~

_ Dear heart, I want you to know _

_ I’ll leave your arms nevermore _


	15. Epilogue

“Mommy, why are you making so much food?” 

You looked down at your daughter, Jane, and smiled. “It’s for your father’s Army friends who are coming for the reunion.”

You couldn’t remember now why you had agreed to host the Easy Company reunion this year, but it seemed right. A big barbecue in the Pennsylvania summer seemed a good way for everyone to relax.

“What’s a reunion?” she wondered.

“Well, a union means to come together,” you explained. “So a  _ re _ union means to come together again. They’re all going to be together again after ten years.”

“Ten?!” she gasped. “That’s more than me!”

You chuckled. “That’s right, darling. And guess what. You were at the last reunion. In Mommy’s belly, though Mommy didn’t even know it yet.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

Her blue eyes went wide as she processed that. “Was Richie there?”

Richie, your first born, was still young at that first reunion, which was only five years after the war. Your second child, Vera, was a toddler.

“No, he and Vera stayed with Nana and Papa,” you said. 

Nana and Papa were Dick’s parents. Your mother was Grandmama. Her grandchildren had made her much softer than she was with you. They were a blessing in many regards. 

Altogether, you and Dick had four children. Richie (or Richard Winters III), who was nine; Vera, who was seven; Jane, who was five going on six; and finally Lucy, who was three. They were the lights of your lives. Seeing them grow and learn brought so much meaning to your lives after the war. As did the farm.

You and Dick had decided shortly after Richie was born to return to Pennsylvania and start your dream life - a farmhouse with lots of land and some livestock. It gave the children plenty of room to explore and have fun, but to also learn responsibility. You and Dick were the example. You showed them the joy of caring for things outside oneself. 

After Richie, you tried to return to work, but found your heart wasn’t in it anymore. After talking it all over with Dick, you decided to become a full time mother and homemaker. In your opinion, it was the best job you ever had. And it fulfilled you just as much as nursing. If not more so.

Just then, the front door opened and Dick walked through followed closely by Richie. Richie adored his father, and wanted only to be just like him. He carried a basket full of fresh eggs from the chicken coop. 

“Surprisingly, there were enough eggs,” Dick said before kissing your cheek. 

“Oh, how nice,” you replied. 

Richie held the basket out to you, and you took it. 

“Thank you, darling,” you said, stroking his hair affectionately. 

“Daddy!” Jane cried, holding up her arms. 

“Hello, sweet girl,” Dick returned, scooping her up. 

“I missed you,” she said.

“I was only gone a few minutes,” he reminded her. 

“I still missed you,” she said firmly. “Will Uncle Lew be coming to the reunion?”

“He certainly will,” Dick assured her. “In fact, he should be arriving today.”

“Yay!” she shouted. “When?” 

“In about an hour or so,” he said. “Are you anxious to see him?”

“Of course! He always brings us presents!”

Dick rolled his eyes. Uncle Lew was quite possibly the kids’ favorite person in the world. He traveled so much with Grace, and everywhere they went, they brought something back for the Winters children. They were getting to be downright spoiled. 

“Where are Vera and Lucy?” Dick asked you, ignoring his second daughter’s greed. 

“Vera’s up in her room reading and Lucy is still down for her nap,” you said. “Jane here was helping me cook.”

“Were you really?” he wondered, looking at the girl in his arms.

She nodded importantly. “Well, it was mostly me, Daddy. Mommy just helped me a little.”

He chuckled, kissed her temple, and then set her down. He urged her to run along, and she did, bounding up the stairs to more than likely pester her sister into a game. Jane had a wild personality, and you and Dick often wondered where she got it. Your other three children were so far much like their parents - rather reserved. Jane was something else.

“Can I help, Mom?” Richie wondered.

“Yes, thank you,” you said. “I can’t crack all these eggs by myself.”

You, Richie, and Dick all pitched in so you could get most of the cooking done before getting Lucy up from her nap. Then, you headed outside to hang the laundry on the line. The kids loved this chore because they got to help you hang everything and then they played hide and seek among the linens.

Just as you were clipping the last garment, you heard the crunch of gravel at the driveway. The kids halted, their heads whipping around to see who it was. To their delight, it was Uncle Lew who stepped out of the driver's side. 

Lewis was probably the only member of Easy Company who looked younger than he did during the war. He had given up alcohol, and his wife, Grace, had given him a whole new lease on life. He was brighter, more energetic, and even optimistic. He was still snarky and quick witted, but he wasn’t in so much pain anymore. 

Richie, Vera, and Jane all hurtled over to him, throwing their arms around his legs and chattering away to him. Lucy, still unsure, took Dick’s hand and allowed him to lead her over to the man her siblings were so fond of. Her face scrunched up in a sort of recognition - as if she knew she was supposed to know who Lewis was, but she couldn’t quite place him. After all, she was barely two when she last saw him. 

You went over to greet Grace, kissing her cheek. She always looked lovely in her dresses with her slim figure and kind face. You found yourself a friend in her, and you exchanged letters frequently. Dick and Nix shook hands. 

“Uncle Lew, what did you bring us this time?” Jane wondered.

“Jane Winters, remember your manners!” you scolded. 

Lewis waved you off. “Don’t be silly, what are uncles for?” He looked at the kids. “Go to the backseat and get my suitcase. If you take it up to my room for me, you can open it and your presents are right on top.”

“I got it!” Richie cried, and jogged to the back of the car, his two sisters trailing behind him.

“Hello, Lucy,” Lewis greeted, crouching down to her level. “Look at you, kiddo! You’ve grown so much!”

Lucy’s cheeks went beet red and she ducked behind her father’s leg. Lewis chuckled and stood up. 

“She’ll warm up,” you told him.

“Kids are shy, I get it,” he returned. Then he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “How are you, Y/N?”

“I’d be better if you weren’t using my children as bellhops,” you teased.

“It’s a mutually beneficial thing,” he said. “I don’t have to carry things and they get presents. Who can complain?”

You playfully hit him on the arm before inviting him and Grace inside. There you had some fresh lemonade waiting for you all to enjoy while you caught up. Lewis and Grace had spent most of their summer in Italy, and their postcards made you all the more eager to hear every detail of the trip. The children were quickly preoccupied by the things Lewis brought them. Even Lucy took hers with a shy “thank you” before dashing off with her siblings. 

It was always pleasant to have Lewis around. Especially since it made Dick so happy. 

The afternoon and dinner were pleasant. A small visit as a warm up to the herd of people that would be arriving in the morning was perfect for you. Nix and Grace even helped get the children washed and put to bed. 

The next day, your guests were helpful again. Nix, Dick, and Richie got to work setting up the space outside and getting the grill prepared. You and Grace and the girls were in the kitchen, putting together the last of the food and getting drinks on ice. 

Harry Welsh arrived early with his wife, Kitty, and their children. Harry was Dick’s second closest friend from the war, and he was a sight for sore eyes. You hadn’t seen him since the last reunion, which was such a shame, but with families, life got too busy. Dick and Lewis embraced their friend with smiles and laughter, while you and Kitty kissed each other’s cheeks. It really had been too long, and Christmas cards just weren’t cutting it. They helped with final touches. 

Around two o’clock was the time everyone was supposed to get to the farm, and you weren’t sure how far away the hotels the men were staying in were. But cars began to roll up the driveway, and you saw that they had carpooled as much as they could. Children crawled off of laps from cars that were stuffed full of people. The wives emerged in lovely summer tea dresses and wide brim hats. The kids all took to each other and were already running around. It was all warm hugs, cool drinks, and abundant friendship among the adults.

You always seemed to forget how much you loved these men in the years that spanned between visits. How you’d missed Bill Guarnere’s loud voice, Doc Roe’s soft hands, Buck Compton’s pretty smile, and even Speirs’ curt nods. And you had never met any of their kids.

In the time you served with them, it was difficult to imagine these men as parents. They were so young and wild and just...soldiers. But clearly youth had brought them new joy. Just as it had for you and Dick.

Just before you were all set to eat, Lewis clanged his fork against his glass to quiet everyone down. The voices faded out and all eyes turned on him. 

“Everyone,” he said. “Dick’s got a few words for you.”

Dick rolled his eyes but stepped up to the challenge. 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming all this way,” he began. “I know our little farm is tucked away in our own corner of the world. Or at least that’s how it feels.” A laugh went through the crowd. “I know every few years we all get together and reminisce about the war and the times we had back then. The laughs and the narrow escapes. But I think it also reminds us of the men who can’t be here today. And I’d like to take a moment to honor them now.”

A somber moment of silence fell. You could see in their eyes who they were thinking of. Babe Heffron saw Julian. Don Malarkey saw Skip and Penkala. You recalled Jackson in that basement in Haguenau. 

It didn’t last too long. Dick instructed everyone to raise a glass, which they did. 

“Now, today is a happy day,” Dick continued. “I know we think of those men all the time, so today is for each other. We finally can be together with all of our hearts with us - our wives and children too. So I’d like to raise another toast to Easy Company, and our legacy.”

“Hear, hear!”

Before the chatter could begin, Nix interjected. 

“And I’d like to raise a glass to the Winters,” he said. “Thank you for hosting all of us. You knew how crazy we are and invited us anyway.” They all laughed. “To Dick and Y/N!”

The men repeated it back, and finally the speeches were done. For now, anyway. When the alcohol flowed freely, there would be more to come for sure. Dick looked out over the crowd, feeling so full. And he hadn’t even eaten yet. He chuckled as he watched the children all tackle George Luz to the ground, screaming with mirth. 

“You sure this wasn’t too much?” Nix asked. 

Dick shook his head. “It’s nothing, really.”

“So, what do you think of Christmas in Europe?” 

Dick looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. “It sounds expensive. Me and Y/N and the four kids…”

Nix reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of tickets. “What if it was paid for?”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “Lew, you didn’t -”

“It wasn’t just me,” Nix insisted. “We all pitched in.”

He nodded toward the crowd enjoying their barbecue. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Dick trailed off.

“Thank you is a good start,” Nix teased. “But the whole company owes a lot to you. And you two haven’t been anywhere since the war.”

“Thank you,” Dick said. “Really, this is too much -”

“Don’t start with that,” Nix said. “Just enjoy it. It’s on Easy.”

Dick smiled and pulled his friend in for a hug. In it, he put all the words he didn’t know how to say.

Nix patted his back, and then went out to join the crowd. He joked with Luz that he would not be replaced as the kids favorite in a single afternoon, so he was taking part in whatever game they were playing. Dick looked out and spotted you, talking animatedly with Joe Toye, who held Lucy in his lap. The whole scene warmed his heart. The men, you, his family, their families. It was all he hoped for. 

That promise he made to himself and to God on D-Day came flooding back to him. He’d gotten his simple life, his peace. He had never counted on this much love. 


End file.
